Limits
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brett Pierce is dating LeAnn Evans. During Fall Break she takes him home to meet her family. After some family drama Brett is left alone with LeAnn's mother, Santana Evans. The two soon discover how much they enjoy each other's company. This is a short story about Brett Pierce and a wild week with his girlfriend's mom. Brittany Gender!Swap LOTS OF SMUT! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Friday

**Hey Guys! So this is a short 4 chapter story that I'll be working on. I hope you like it. Please Review!**

"I can't wait for you to meet my sister." LeAnn Evans told her boyfriend Brett Pierce as he helped her pack her bags for Fall Break.

LeAnn was taking Brett to her home in Lima, Ohio for the break to meet her family. They had been dating for 6 months and she was thrilled that he was about to meet her family.

LeAnn was crazy about Brett and had had a crush on him since freshman year of college.

Brett was about 6'4 and had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a dancer so he had an athletic figure.

LeAnn was about 5'6 with dark brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

She was a swimmer so she also had an athletic figure.

"You talk about Mia all the time, Babe. I feel like I already know her." Brett smirked making LeAnn blush

"Daddy's going to love you too and so will Mom."

Brett smiled, "I hope so."

"I brought something to calm you down on the way."

"What?" Brett asked

LeAnn reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag. Brett smirked when he saw the bag.

"I already rolled a couple joints."

"Awesome. Light it up, Babe."

LeAnn lit the joint and took two hits before handing it over to Brett. Brett took a hit and held it for a moment before exhaling.

"This is already helping." He laughed and handed it to his girlfriend.

LeAnn smirked and laid her hand on Brett lap.

Brett grinned and glanced at her as she began to undo his jeans. She gently pulled his semi hard dick through his boxers and smiled at her boyfriend.

Brett smirked before she began to pump her hand up and down his shaft. She rubbed the tip and gathered the pre cum to use a lube.

Using her other hand, she took a hit from the joint before handing it to Brett.

Brett hummed in pleasure as he took a hit while watching the road. He took the next exit and turned into her neighborhood.

She pumped faster and told him a longer way to the house.

Brett began to hump her pumping hand and a moment later he groaned, cumming on her hand.

"Fuck LeAnn Baby." Brett sighed and parked the car on a side street.

He cleaned up and fixed his pants before kissing his girlfriend, "Thanks Babe"

"Mmmm, you are so welcome" LeAnn smiled

About 5 minutes later Brett pulled into the Evans driveway and they got out. Brett took a deep breath and felt LeAnn grab his hand. He smiled ay her as they walked up the front door.

LeAnn rang the doorbell and tried to open the door but it was locked. A moment later a blond man with a strong jaw opened the front door in khaki pants and a green polo.

"Daddy!" LeAnn beamed and jumped into her fathers open arms.

"Hi baby girl." Sam Evans smiled widely

"It's so good to see you!" LeAnn said before letting go of the blond man and looked at the younger blond man.

"This is…" Sam asked

This is Brett…my boyfriend."

Sam looked over the young man before nodding and shaking his hand firmly, "You two should grab your stuff and come on in. It's going to storm any minute now."

"I'll grab the bags." Brett said with his hand on LeAnn's low back, "You go on inside."

LeAnn smiled and nodded before walking inside with her father while Brett grabbed their two bags from the car.

Brett unlocked the car and straightened his shirt before bending over to get the bags from the trunk.

Santana Evans pulled into the driveway and saw a man bent over, in the trunk of an unrecognizable car.

She couldn't help but admire the well defined rear end. It was so unlike her husband's ass which actually dented in rather than bumping out like normal.

She parked and stepped out, "Hello?"

Brett snapped up, hitting his head on the trunk, "Fuck!"

Santana covered her mouth, trying not to laugh but also felt the instinct of a mother to comfort the pain.

"Are you alright?

Brett nodded and squinted his eyes through the pain, "Hi…I'm Brett Pierce."

"Oh you're LeAnn's boyfriend. I'm Santana, her mother."

Brett did everything to hide his shock. This woman did not look anything like he thought she would. She was drop dead gorgeous with deep brown eyes and plump lips.

"Oh you're Mrs. Evans"

"Oh God. Please don't ever call me that. I'm Santana or San." Santana Evans replied

Brett smirked and nodded, "You got it…Santana."

Santana smirked and had a glint in her eye before hearing a shout.

"Mami!" LeAnn shouted from the front porch.

"Pumpkin!" Santana voice switched to an excited mother instantly as she slipped off her heels and ran to her daughter.

Brett grabbed the bags and locked the car before following her lead just as is began to rain.

Sam showed Brett to the room he'd be staying in while LeAnn would be in her old room.

"Thank you, sir" Brett nodded

"Call me Sam" Sam said quietly

"Thank you, Sam"

Sam nodded, "The girls will wonder where we are so we should get back to the living room. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright" Brett smiled and followed the older blond man.

When the guys got to the living room they found Mia crying. She was being held by her mother and sister.

Sam ran over, "What happened?"

Brett stood back but paid attention to the situation so that he'd be aware if he was needed. LeAnn l looked up at her father as her sister continued to cry.

"He boyfriend was cheating on her."

"That son of a bitch!" Sam growled, "Where is he?"

"He just left." Santana replied to her husband

Sam ran out of the room and LeAnn looked worried. Brett glanced at Santana who also looked concerned.

"I'll uh go after him." Brett said and chased after Mr. Evans.

He found the older man shouting at what looked to be a 19-year-old. Brett jogged over, not noticing the women all walking out to the front porch.

"Sam!" Brett said, "Stop."

Sam looked beyond infuriated.

Brett glanced at the younger guy and nodded, "You need to leave. Now."

The guy nodded and ran. Sam went to go after him but Brett grabbed his arms.

"Let go before I make you, kid!" Sam shouted. Brett let go and backed away thinking about how the night had taken a turn for the worse.

LeAnn ran over and pushed her father, "Daddy! No! Don't touch Brett. He's just trying to help!"

Brett grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her away just as Sam reached out to slap her.

Santana saw red and shot over to her husband, slapping him across the face.

Brett quickly pulled her off of the man and held her tightly against him while LeAnn tried to calm her mother down.

While all of this was happening, Mia was having to talk to the neighbors who had noticed the drama. Some had even called the police.

Brett still had a hold of Santana Evans but he needed to grab his girlfriend who was going off on her father. She was kicking him and slapping. Her sister decided to join the party and ran over to help beat her father.

Brett heard the sirens and sighed as two police cars pulled onto the street. Brett kept a hold of the Latina who was trying to get to her husband.

The police ran over to break up the fight and put all three participants in handcuffs. Santana finally calmed down and Brett let go of her.

Brett tried to explain the situation, but the cops refused to let anyone walk except for Brett and Santana.

They took Sam, LeAnn and Mia to the lock up for the night.

Brett and Santna went back into the house. Santana grabbed herself a bottle of wine and went to sit in the living room where she sat and drank in silence.

Brett was unsure of what to so he began to clean up the dining room and kitchen.

After he finished, he went to the bar room and pour himself some whiskey before going to the living room to check on Santana.

"Santana?" He said quietly to make sure she was awake.

"I'm sorry tonight was ruined." Santana replied

"It's fine. Has Sam ever hit her before?"

Santana sighed, "I'm not sure…He's been cheating on me for over a year."

Brett shook his head, "I'm sorry. You deserve so much better."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Not really. I cheated on him years ago."

Brett nodded, "He should still know what he's got. I mean look at you."

Santana looked up at the young man and a fire in the pit of her stomach as she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

Brett looked into her deep chocolate eyes and clenched his jaw in arousal.

His phone went off and he quickly grabbed it from his pocket, "Hello?"

"_Hey Baby, it's LeAnn."_

"Hey Baby. Can I come bail you out now?"

"_Nope. Since Lima is so fucking small we have to stay here till Monday."_

"Are you serious?" Brett asked, shocked

They talked for a moment longer before LeAnn talked to Santana, asking her to take care of Brett till Monday.

Santana agreed to show Brett around Lima till Monday before their call was cut off.

Santana turned to Brett, "Well, it's just us till Monday. I'm going to grab another bottle of wine. Would you like another drink?"

Brett nodded, "That's be great. Thanks."

Santana smirked and grabbed his glass.

They sat on the couch and listened to music while talking. For some reason they had plenty to talk about. They got along so well that they didn't notice how close they were sitting.

"No way!" Santana said and placed her hand on his thigh as they laughed.

Brett smiled and finished the joke before they both burst out laughing. As he laughed, he noticed just how gorgeous Santana was when she laughed. t came over him and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

She instantly stopped laughing and took in a quick deep breath before kissing back. Brett gripped her on the back of her neck while she held him by the jaw.

Brett placed his other hand on her waist and pulled onto his lap. Santana moaned and straddled his hips.

She whimpered as their lips separated. She needed to keep kissing so she jumped forward and reconnected their reddened lips.

Santana moaned, "Brett…mmmmm…Brett."

"Yeah?" Brett replied distractedly

"Take me to me bedroom."

Brett nodded without thinking and picked her up, carrying her to the master bedroom. He placed her on the bed and bent down to kiss her. She pulled him down on top of her and moaned as he nipped at her neck.

Brett pulled Santana close and licked her jaw before nipping at it.

"Fuck" Santana hissed

Brett felt like he was on cloud nine. This woman in his arms was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. He knew it was extremely wrong for them to be doing anything but when he was near her, he lost control of himself.

"Brett." Santana moaned as he kissed her neck and chest, kissing his way down her body.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, not stopping.

"Let's turn on some fuck music."

Brett nodded and let her turn on her iPod dock. She moved back to the bed. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed making her squeal and laugh. He smiled, and kissed her deeply before moving down her body.

"Fuck…you don't have to do that..."

"Do what?" Brett asked kissing her hip bone

Santana bit her bottom lip, "Go down there…"

"But I want to. Wait when the last time anyone's gone done on you?" Brett said, pausing his movements and looking up at her flushed face

"Sam doesn't like it so no one's eaten me out since before Mia was born."

"Santana!" Brett said, "That's terrible. I'm going to make you feel so good."

Santana whimpered at his words and watched as he licked her hip before moving to her pussy. He gently licked her clit and she bucked into his face. He knew she would so he backed up before holding her hips down against the bed.

Brett gently sucked her clit before dipping down to her entrance. He slid his tongue into her and she began to hump his face as he tongue fucked her.

Brett reached up and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple.

"Shit…my clit now. Suck on my clit!"

Brett moved to her sensitive nub and sucked hard. She shattered around him and came, pulling his face tightly against her pussy.

Brett groaned and continued to suck her clit as she rode out or orgasm against his face.

"Brett!: Santana whimpered, "Shit baby, come here"

Brittan left on last kiss against the Latina's clit before kissing his way up her tan body.

She instantly pulled him into a deep, needy kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself on the man's lips and tongue.

"Fuck, take off your shirt, Mr. Peirce. I nee dot see your body."

Brett smirked and nodded. He leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. Santana bit her bottom lip as she took in the chiseled body of Brett Pierce. It was obvious that he worked out and took care of himself.

Santana nearly rolled her eyes at his perfection but instead she dragged her nails from his collar bone to his belly button.

Brett felt a low rumble in his chest as her nail scratched the top of his boxers that were barely showing over his jeans. Santana could make out the line of his dick in his jeans as it hardened.

"Do you have a condom?" Santana asked and Brett nodded before kissing her neck.

The kiss took her off guard, but she whimpered as his teeth drug against her collar bone. She reached between them and undid his jeans, needing to feel him inside her.

Brett reached down and grabbed her by her wrists, "I'll get it."

He took off his pants and grabbed a condom from his wallet before turning back to the woman. Brett looked down at her pussy and saw how wet she was

"Damn Santana, your pussy is soaked."

Santana whimpered at his words and pumps her hips in the air, searching for friction.

Brett noticed the effect he had on the sexy woman and smirked, "Why are you so wet, baby?"

Santana moaned, "Brett, fucking fuck me already!"

Brett laughed and pulled off his boxers before rolling the condom on his rock-hard dick. She looked over and her eyes bulged at his size. He was at least eight inches long but what was so impressive was his girth. She could feel herself get even more wet as she checked him out.

Brett climbed back into bed and set up on his knees, between her trembling thighs.

"God, Santana, you're fucking dripping on the sheets."

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned, "Go slow, you're fucking huge."

"I will, baby" Brett said before kissing her on the lips. She poked her tongue out and moaned when she felt Brett suck on it.

Brett looked down and lined the tip of his dick with her pussy. He rubbed it up and down her slit, gathering some of her wetness begore pushing gently into her entrance.

"Ugh fuck, you're so huge, Brett!"

Brett leaned back and pivoted his hips to his her deeper making her scream in pleasure.

He pounded her pussy and groaned as she clenched around him. Brett leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Cum on my cock, Santana."

She instantly clenched around him, cumming harder than she ever had. Brett groaned and pounding into her harder, surprising her and building her up to another orgasm.

"That's it, Brett. Fuck me harder, Baby. Oh God, I'm going to cum again. Shit!"

Brett reached down and circled her clit making her legs shake as she same just as hard as before.

He felt his balls tightening and picked up his pace as he shot his load into the condom and groaned, "Fuck Santana."

"Holy shit, you are so damn good at that, Brett"

Brett smile d and leaned down, kissing her, "So are you. You have an incredible pussy."

Santana held onto his jaw and kissed him deeply. Brett felt his softening dick twitch, still inside her.

Santana sucked in her breath as the random movement in her sensitive core.

He pulled back and kissed down to her breast. She moaned as he sucked on her right nipple.

"Fuck." She hissed as he replaced, his dick with his fingers.

She was so sensitive that if he wasn't careful it would hurt rather than feel good. He sucked on her nipples as she slowly rode his fingers.

"Fuck, you're so god damn sexy" Brett groaned as he felt his dick re-hardening against her thigh.

Santana reached over and gripped it. She lightly drug her nail along the tip making him shiver. She moved her hand down and began to gently pump her fist.

She was careful not to let him get anywhere near cumming.

"Fuck Brett…I'm about to cum." Santana moaned, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure.

Brett smirks and sucked on her nipple while fingering her and thumbing her clit. Santana was practically fucking herself on his hand though with all of her humping movements.

Brett groaned at how sexy she looked with sweat dripping between her bouncing breasts.

It was clear that she was on the edge of cumming because both hands were gripping the sheets as she screamed out his name.

Santana waited till she caught her breath before pushing Brett against the bed and scooting down his body.

Brett groaned as he watched her plump lips open and engulf his throbbing dick. She moaned as she bobbed her head. Brett gathered all of Santana's hair together in one hand and held it out of his view. She moaned and bobbed faster as she felt a bit of pre cum dribble into her mouth.

Brett gently pushed her head down, gagging her a little but she didn't seem to mind.

A thought crossed his mind about how she was so much older than him and that meant she was a lot more practiced in her craft.

He seemed to be keeping up pretty well though. She moved her hand to pump his cock while she sucked on his balls. Brett nearly came right then but she sensed it and squeezed the base of his shaft.

Brett reached down with his free hand and gripped his dick before pulling her away by her hair. She moaned in pleasure, enjoying his roughness.

"pen your mouth, Santana" He mumbled

She did, sticking out her tongue. He smirked and slapped his dick repeatedly against her tongue. She moaned and felt her own core dripping down her spread thighs.

"I'm about to fuck you from behind but first I want to keep sucking my cock. Alright?" Brett muttered

Santana nodded and took his entire cock deep down her throat, gagging and but breathing through it as she humped her face, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

After a while of her blowing him, Brett stood up and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She bent over while he grabbed another condom. She curved her back so that her ass was up in the air and her pussy showed perfectly. It was glistening with her juices which made him groan and bend over to lick it once before standing back up. He guided the tip of his dick between her soaked pussy lips before pushing into her surprisingly tight entrance.

"Fuuuck" He groaned as he entered her

She moaned and whimpered when he entered her at the perfect angle.

"God damn, Brett" She screamed

Brett smirked and pulled back before doing it again and again. She couldn't control her trembling legs as she came, squirting all over Brett's chiseled abs.

"Holy shit" Brett groaned, staring at the liquid dripping down is stomach.

Brett came in the condom before pulling out and picking her up. He carried her to the top of the bed and laid her down. He threw the condom away before laying down next to Santana. They were both completely exhausted and completely satisfied.

"You are fucking incredible in bed, Brett." Santana moaned as she rode out the remnants of her last orgasm.

Brett watched her closely. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and eyes scrunched as she swirled her bare hips, squeezing her thighs together.

"God, you are gorgeous." Brett said quietly

"Brett, sweetie, I've had two children and I'm well over your age."

"Wait. You're older than me?" Brett said, pretending to be shocked

Santana laughed, "Smartass"

"Santana, I know how old you are. I don't care."

"How the hell do you know my age?" Santana sked shocked

Brett laughed, "Your daughter…"

Santana laughed before they both realized…

"LeAnn" Santana sighed and covered her face.

Brett suddenly felt nauseous and sat up. The sheet barely covering her flaccid penis.

Santana sat up and the sheet fell off her chest but covered her waist down.

"Fuck" Brett said. "I'm a damn cheater."

Santana shook her head, "But You're not a bad guy! You just…"

"Fucked my girlfriend's mother…multiple times…in her marital bed."

Santana couldn't help but laugh, "Marital bed? Really?"

Brett smirked and tilted his head before capturing her lips with his. Santana was completely caught off guard but instantly moan at tasting him again.

Brett had his own flavor and she had quickly become addicted.

Brett pulled back and groaned, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her completely against his with only a barrier of a sheet.

"Wait" Santana said quickly, "We have to talk for a second."

Brett nodded and pulled back a little, "OK. About?"

"Well what is this? What are we doing exactly…?"

"I don't know but I know that I've never wanted anything or anyone the way I want you." Brett said bluntly

Santana seemed surprised but nodded, "I feel the same way but…we can't be together."

Brett nodded again, "I know…" he sighed.

"But we have till Monday to be together…" Santana said suggestively

Brett smiled, "Ok. We'll be together here till Monday. What else?"

"Well…are you clean?"

"Like sexually?" Brett asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Who all have you slept with since you last got checked?"

Brett cleared his throat, "Only LeAnn" he mumbled, "We got checked together."

Santana smiled and nodded, lifting his chin and kissing him deeply, "Baby that's so responsible"

She gripped his dick and made him groan.

Brett nodded, "Yes Ma'am"

Santana moaned and pumped her hand slowly, "I haven't slept with Sam since I found out he was cheating, and I got checked. I was clean. So, fuck the condoms. I want you to cum in me."

Brett nodded, "I'm going to fuck you so damn good."

"I know, baby" Santana said slightly whining, "Let's take a shower together."

Brett nodded and stood up following the Latina into the master bathroom. She stepped into the large stone shower. Brett followed and pushed her front against the wall.

Santana hissed when the cold stone hit her bare skin.

"I'm about to fuck you so hard that I'm going to have nail marks on the back." He whispered and kissed her under her ear.

Santana moaned and nodded. She could feel his rock-hard cock pressed against her lower back. He was so much taller than her that he'd have to pick her up to fuck her properly.

They stepped further into the large shower before turning it on. It rained down on them as they kissed and held each other.

Brett picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

His hard dick rubbed her clit making her hump his lower stomach.

"Fuck Brett." She hissed

He smirked, "Yeah Baby?"

He moved his left hand to her right breast and pinched her nipple before taking the tan nipple into his mouth and sucking.

"Oh god damn it, Baby!" She screamed as his teeth grazed her pebbled nipple.

Brett groaned and lifted her higher so that she was closer to his mouth. She moaned as he sucked on her breast. He felt his dick twitch against her wet pussy and groaned, needing to feel her around him.

He left a hickey on her breast and smirked before gripping her hips and guiding her onto his hard cock.

Santana moaned out loud and gripped tightly to the back of his neck but she knew he could hold her without any trouble.

Brett used his strength to take her hips and fuck her by pounding into her at the perfect angle. She could only try to hold on while he fucked her but she loved it.

Brett pressed her against the wall and squared his feet before pounding into her at an angle. Santana moaned and dug her nails into his shoulder. Brett groaned and fucked her harder as she dragged her nails down his strong back.

"That's it baby!" Santana moaned, "You're doing so good, Baby!" She said breathlessly.

Brett could feel her pussy squeezing his cock tightly since she was about to bum.

"Cum now, Santana!" Brett ordered quietly.

Santana moaned ad whimpered as she came around his bare dick.

Brett continued to pound into her before asking, "You ready for my load, Baby?"

Santana whined a needy, "Uh huh in his ear."

Brett pounded her hard into the wall groaned and shot his load deep in her pussy.

Santana moaned, "Fuck" when she felt the warmth spreading within her core.

After the shower they dried off before crawling back into bed, naked. They curled up and fell asleep with Santana being held tightly by Brett.


	2. Saturday

**Hey Guys! LOTS OF SMUT! Please leave a Review!**

Brett slowly woke up and groaned when he felt his boner. He looked over at Santana and smirked. He lifted the sheets and crawled down.

Brett gently spread the Latina's legs and settled himself between them. He gently blew air on her pussy.

Santana whimpered a little in her sleep and spread her legs further apart but didn't wake up.

Brett smirked and took a long, broad lick of her perfect pussy lips.

"Uhhhh Fuck!" Santana moaned and reached down, grabbing Brett's head and pulling it against her pussy.

He took the not so subtle hint and began to eat her out properly.

Santana moaned and glanced over at the nightstand to check the time. It was almost 4am and she smiled, glad that they still had so much time together.

Brett sucked her clit hard and she screamed out his name as she humped his face.

Brett didn't stop even though he was struggling to breath. Santana moaned but pulled him back.

"Come here, baby."

Brett crawled up her body, kissing every piece of bare flesh he could.

Santana sighed.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"I could really use some weed but my guy is out of town this weekend." Santana groaned

Brett smirked. "I got you covered, lover." He said and stood up, pulling on his clothes. He headed out to the car and grabbed the weed bag.

Santana had pulled a robe on by the time he got back. He lit up a joint and handed it to his bedmate.

Santana took a hit and smiled, "Thank you, baby. I'll ride you so good here soon."

Brett smiled and nodded, "Ok."

Brett took another hit as Santana straddled his lap. She kissed his neck and ground down against his hardening covered cock.

Santana stole the joint and hit it as she practically gave him a lap dance.

"Stand up and strip off all of your clothes, Baby." Santana said calmly

Brett nodded and did as she ordered.

He laid back down on the bed and pumped his cock to full length making Santana groan hungrily while looking at the veiny cock.

"Brett Pierce, you have the sexiest dick I've ever seen. And baby, I've seen a lot of cocks."

"Really?" Brett smirked

"I went through a slutty stage in high school."

"Mmm, I would have loved to fuck you in high school." Brett mumbled

Santana's face flushed and she stripped off her robe, "You ready?"

Brett nodded, "Ride my dick"

Santana nodded, "Oh Baby, I'm about to." Santana strolled over to the bed, naked as the day she was born.

"Fuck, you have the most beautiful body, Santana." Brett muttered as she straddled his lap.

Brett pumped his shaft for a moment. She rose up onto her knees and lined the tip of his cock with her entrance before sinking down.

Her eyes shut and her jaw dropped as she moaned till it completely filled her pussy up.

"Oh damn you are so fucking tight." Brett groaned

Santana moaned and swirled her hips making Brett groan in pleasure. As she rode him, she picked up her pace so that soon she was bouncing on his lap. Her bouncy breasts kept Brett's attention as the beauty on his dick was about to cum.

"Shit" Santana hissed in pleasure as she rested her hands on his chest to help her balance.

Brett gripped the Latina's hips tightly to help her since her legs were beginning to quake.

Santana moaned and when Brett gripped her ass, spreading her ass cheeks. He reached between them and brushed his finger against her puckered hole.

"Huh fuck!" Santana whimpered and nearly collapsed on his chest.

Brett was taken aback by her reaction but didn't stop. He began to push the tip of his middle finger into her tight ass. Brett groaned at the thought of fucking in the ass and held her hips still before thrusting his hips up repeatedly.

Santana whimpered and did collapse on his chest. This reaction only spurred the blond man on.

Santana whined and rested her forehead against on his bare chest. He kissed her on the top of her head as he pushed his finger knuckle deep in her ass.

"Fuck! Brett huh. Baby that's so good." Santana whimpered feeling completely paralyzed.

Brett suddenly flipped them over, pulling his finger out.

"Hmmm" Santana hummed loudly.

Brett leaned back some and pivoted his hips at an angle to hit her soft spot.

Santana whined in his ear, making him even harder than he already was.

Brett leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Baby, I want you to flip over and bend over."

"Mmm…ok but first I have an idea."

Brett nodded and pulled out before standing up. Santana hopped off the bed and went to her closet. She grabbed a shoe box and opened it. Inside were a couple dildos, a butt plug, lube, anal beads, condoms and handcuffs.

Brett raised his brow, smirking.

Santana laughed, "I don't have sex with Sam but that doesn't mean I don't need some pleasing sometimes. I use all of this on myself"

"God damn, that's sexy" Brett mumbled and kissed her softly before he grabbed the box.

"I was thinking we could use the butt plug…"

Brett nodded, grabbed it and the lube. Santana went over to the bed and bent over. Brett groaned as the sight before putting some lube on the butt plug. He pushed the tip of it against her puckered hole and she whimpered.

"You ready baby?" Brett asked her quietly

She nodded and he pushed it in making her moan out loud. He fingered her pussy for a moment before lining his dick up with her tight entrance.

He pushed into her and groaned as he began to pump in and out of her soaked core.

Santana whimpered and gripped the bed sheets tightly as he pounded her from behind.

"Harder, baby. Fuck me harder!" Santana moaned and spread her legs a little wider.

Brett gripped her by the hip and shoulder before jackhammering into her.

"Huh fuck yeah" Santana muttered with her face scrunched in ecstasy.

Brett suddenly pulled her up and pressed her back to his front without pulling out of her.

Santana smiled and turned her head, letting Brett capture her lips in a deep kiss. He reached around and pinched her clit making Santana's jaw drop open.

Brett rubbed her clit and thrust his hips at an angle, catching his lover's attention.

"I'm going to…FUCK…I'm about to…cuuuum!" Santana stuttered as her climax hit her powerfully.

Brett had never felt something squeeze him so deliciously. He held her tightly against him as she fell apart. He couldn't hold it in any longer and shot his load deep into her pussy, filling her up.

Santana's legs trembled as she rode out her orgasm. Brett waited till she collapsed in his arms before picking her up and setting her on the bed.

He turned to use the bathroom but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me."

Brett smiled, "Baby, I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Why don't you light a joint then I'll get dressed and make us some food?" He bent down and kissed her gently before going to the restroom

Santana smiled, watching his naked form walk away from her. She had never been this happy. She remembered when Sam used to make her happy but it was still nothing like this.

Sudden guilt swept over her. She as screwing her daughter's boyfriend… she was such a whore.

How could anyone do that?

But looking at him…how could any sane woman deny that?

Brett Pierce was…

"Baby?" Brett said as he slipped on his boxers.

Santana shook out of her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"You should get up and get dressed. I'm going to make some breakfast." Brett smirked slightly like he knew what she had been thinking about.

Santana smiled, "I'm coming."

"Again?" Brett muttered with the sexiest smirk Santana had ever seen as he walked out of the room in his jeans.

Santana got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned up and pulled on a pair cotton panties and Brett's t-shirt from the night before.

She pulled her hair up and headed into the kitchen where she found Brett making French toast.

"How did you know that I love French toast?" Santana asked smiling

Brett smiled, "I remember LeAnn warning me that you'd make it at least 3 times while we were in town."

Santana laughed, "It's true. I should be the size of a house."

"Well you're not…at all. The only fat on your body is that perfect ass of yours." Brett mumbled as flipped the toast.

Santana smiled and walked up behind him She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare back. She smiled widely when she saw the goosebumps spread over his flesh.

Brett smiled as he focused on the feeling of her lips on him but a moment later, he almost burned their food.

"Sorry" Santana smiled at her ability to distract him.

Brett finished cooking and they sat at the table together.

"Tell me about your family." Santana said as they ate.

Brett smiled and nodded, "Well I've got two sisters. I'm the middle kid."

"No wonder you're so good with women…" Santana smirked

Brett laughed, "I guess."

"What are their ages?"

"Jess is 30 and Renee is 21"

"Wow that's a big gap."

"Yeah. Mom had Jess really young. What about your family…other than what I already know…"

"Well I have an older brother named Tomas. My parents are both deceased."

"I'm sorry about your folks." Brett said

Santana smiled and shrugged, "It's ok. How old is your mother?"

Brett smirked and muttered, "50"

"Thank God!" Santana said, "I'm younger than her."

"I know"

"How do you know my age?" Santana sked

"LeAnn told me."

Santana nodded and bit her bottom lap, "Does it bother you that I'm so old?"

"Baby you aren't. Besides age doesn't matter to me. You make me the happiest I've ever been, Santana."

Santana smiled and stood up. She walked over and straddled his lap, kissing him gently on the lips. They sat there, making out for a while till they decided to watch a movie.

They laid on the couch and turned on the television. Santana knew better than to put too much thought into what to watch. They'd end up focused on each other by the end of the movie.

Santana curled up against her man and covered them up with a large blanket.

"We should have a bonfire tonight." Brett said

"Ok! I'll go to the store here in a bit to get all the supplies."

"Ok, I'll find wood."

"You can take Sam's truck." Santana shrugged.

Brett nodded and pulled her closer. She was sitting on his right side. He had his right arms around her waist with his hand on her thigh. Her left arms was on his thigh.

They talked a little throughout the movie and kissed every now and then.

About midway through the movie, Brett paused it to go use the restroom. While he was in there her phone rang.

"Hello?" Santana answered

"_Hey S. What time are we going?" Quinn Fabray, Santana's best friend asked._

"Q, look, some shit went down last night, I need to be left alone this weekend."

"_Honey, what happened?"_

"I swear I'll tell you everything later but I can't right now."

_Quinn knew better than to push the topic, "Alright. Do you need anything?"_

"No but thank you. I'll call you Monday or Tuesday."

"_Ok girl, later."_

"Bye"

A few moments later Brett walked in and sat back down.

Santana smiled and leaned against him, comfortably.

Brett seemed quiet but she wasn't sure so she paused the movie, "Honey, are you alright?"

Brett took a deep breath and looked at her, "Are you going to leave Sam?"

Santana licked her lips and nodded slowly, "Yeah. I don't love him. He doesn't love me so yeah I am. Why?"

Brett nodded, "Well…nothing…"

"Please tell me baby" Santana said cupping his jaw

Brett kissed her palm and nodded, "I just hate the idea of you being with anyone else…"

Santana sighed and pulled her hand away, "I know how you feel…"

Brett looked away trying to think a valid solution to their problem but nothing was coming to him.

Santana sighed and rubbed his thigh, "Baby, let's just be happy right now."

"Want to smoke?" Brett asked as he stood up to go grab the weed bag.

"Sure" Santana smiled.

While he was in the bedroom she turned off the tv and turned on some music. She went to grab some snacks for them and sat on the couch. Brett had been taking a while so she went to check on him.

She found him sitting on the bed, talking on the phone while he rolled a joint in his boxers.

She grabbed her phone and took a picture, wanting to remember special moments.

"Cool man, I'll talk to you when I get back to New York. Later."

Brett hung up and set his phone down before licking the paper and finishing the joint.

"Sorry Babe .That was my friend from school."

"It's fine."

"I figured if I was going to be in here on the phone I might as well go ahead and roll one up." Brett shrugged

Santana nodded and walked over to him. She kissed his chest since that was as high as she could reach.

Brett smiled and bent over, kissing her on the lips.

They kissed for a moment before going back to the living room. Brett lit the joint as they sat on the couch and took a hit before handing it to her.

Santana took two hits and moaned at the sensation of her mind fogging up and clearing at the same time.

Brett smiled and took the joint, "Do you and Sam smoke together?"

"Are you kidding? Sam is such a square. He thinks weed will make you go blind."

"I thought that was bad moonshine…" Brett muttered.

Santana laughed, "You're right. He's such an ass but he's a great father…normally."

"He pushed LeAnn…" Brett said, confused.

"Yeah…not his finest moment. There's no excuse for pushing your child but he has been stressed lately."

Brett shook his head and sighed, "You deserve so much better."

Santana smile d then her smile added, "What are you planning on doing about LeAnn?"

Brett shrugged, "Do you want me to leave her?"

Santana sighed, "Yes and no"

Brett nodded, "What do I do…fucking marry her so that I can keep up a hidden affair with her mother?"

Santana burst out laughing, "Oh wow…this is so fucked up but I'm soooo high."

Brett laughed, "You're so damn cute."

Brett leaned over and set the joint down.

"Come here." Santana said quietly

Brett nodded and turned back to her before pushing her back against the couch. Santana inhaled sharply out of shock but that quickly turned into a moan. Brett reached down and felt her panty covered pussy.

She whined and swirled her hips but he pulled away.

"I've got you." He muttered, "Let me handle this while you just relax and cum"

Santana nodded, "Fuck me baby"

"I will." Brett smirked and kissed her before he sucked her nipple through her shirt. Santana whimpered and whined as his fingers drug lightly against her inner thigh.

Brett slowly pulled her panties off before kissing her pussy.

Santana moaned and spread her legs even further apart making Brett smirk. He licked her soaked folds.

"Shit baby" Santana moaned and gripped his hair.

Brett took his time soaking in her flavor. He wanted to remember everything about her.

He pulled off his pants and lined his dick up with her entrance before pushing in. Santana moaned and pulled him onto her so they could kiss.

Brett kissed her deeply as he pounded into her. She moaned in his ear and dug her nails into his back since he kept hitting the perfect spot in her pussy.

"Brett, don't stop. Right…right there, baby. Fuck I'm going to cum"

Brett focused on hitting the same spot over and over again as her pussy gripped his dick.

She screamed out his name as she came extremely hard around his cock. He couldn't control himself as he shot his load into her pussy. The death grip she had him in milked him perfectly.

He continued to hump her as they both rode out their climax's.

"God damn, Santana" Brett mumbled

Santana kept her eyes closed but smiled before whimpering as he pulled out of her slowly. He watched as the remnants of their cum slipped out of her and onto the couch.

Brett shook his head, "That's so fucking sexy." He mumbled

Santana moaned and tried to catch her breath. Brett watched as her bare chest rose before quickly falling. Her breasts were bouncing ever so slightly and it took everything he had to not get hard again.

Santana finally caught her breath and realizes that she was completely on display with her shirt scrunched up under chin, thighs spread wide and hair falling out of her bun.

"I look awful." Santana sighed as she tried to straighten herself up.

"Baby, you look delicious." Brett groaned, "If you were up for it, I'd fuck you again right now."

Santana bit her bottom lip at his blunt comment and felt her pussy clench.

"You have incredible stamina, Mr. Pierce."

"Mmm, I can't help it when I'm around you." Brett groaned as he kissed her stomach, "Fuck, I love your body."

"It's not as young as…"

"Santana!" Brett cut her off

"What?"

"Let me fuck you without hearing insults."

"Sorry Baby" Santana muttered

Brett nodded and kissed her hip bone making her whimper and spread her legs in need.

Brett groaned and licked her pussy a few times before focusing on her clit.

She slammed her thighs tightly around his head when he licked just to the right of her clit.

"Shit" She shrieked, gripping his hair.

Brett smirked against her flesh and sucked on the same spot making her shriek again and cum within seconds.

Santana humped the air as he situated himself above her. He didn't want to give her much time to rest so he pushed into her making her moan loudly.

He kissed her deeply, pausing all other movement. She hummed but kissed him back just as intensely.

She reached down and gripped his bare ass, pulling him further into her pussy.

"That's it, baby" She moaned

Santana had her eyes scrunched shut with one hand on Brett's ass and the other on the back of his neck.

Brett held all of his weight on his right arm while his left-hand cupped Santana's jaw, gently.

"Fuck, you're so damn tight, San" Brett groaned resting his forehead against hers.

Santana's eyes shot open at the nickname. She smiled when she saw bright blue eyes staring back at her deep brown ones.

Santana smirked and skillfully clenched her pussy making Brett moan into her mouth.

It was the sexiest moan Santana had ever heard in her life and she needed to hear it again.

Brett continued to fuck her steadily before she placed a hand on his chest, "Stop"

"What's wrong?" Brett asked, stopping all movement

Santana shook her head, "I need to ride you."

Brett nodded and kissed her again before sitting up on the couch. She straddled his lap and lined his veiny dick up with her pussy entrance before she sunk her body down on his cock.

"Shit!" She screamed

Brett stared at the spot where he disappeared deep into her. His eyes rolled back as she clenched her pussy muscles around his cock.

Santana rested both of her hands on his muscular chest as she rode his cock.

She leaned forward and licked from his collar bone to his eye before sucking on his ear.

"San…Sa…San, baby huh that's so damn good."

Santana smirked and pulled about an inch away from his ear before whispering, "You like it when I fuck you with my pussy, baby?"

Brett nodded, "Uh huh" only semi aware of what was being said

"Good now fucking moan my name, Brett baby" Santana whispered before scraping her teeth along his earlobe.

"San…Santana" Brett moaned as sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Santana pulled back and looked at him. His mouth hung open while his eyes were shut. His face was reddened and sweaty but he looked so sexy to her in that moment.

She leaned back down and sucked on his nipple, making him jump and hum a little.

Santana smirked and kissed his dry lips as she continued to bounce on his hard cock.

"Hey Baby, you look so fucking sexy." Brett mumbled as he looked her over and gripped her hips extra tightly while leaning forward, taking her left nipple between his lips and sucking.

Santana whimpered and gripped his head, "Shit Brett"

Brett hummed but didn't stop. He smirked against her flesh and sneakily reached between them. He swiftly flicked her clit with his finger and played with the nerve filled nub.

"Mmmm fuck baby, I'm about to cum so fucking hard, Brett!" Santana moaned

Brett nodded and continued to suck on her nipple before quickly moving to the other breast.

Santana whined and rode him faster, needing her release. She smartly clenched her pussy muscles making Brett moan and grip her ass.

He smartly spread her ass cheeks and slid his middle finger in her puckered hole.

Santana came right then, "Oh Brettttttttttt!" she screamed and rode him harder than ever.

She was moving so fast he had to stop sucking her nipple but this gave him the chance to stare at the Latina beauty riding his think cock.

Santana had no control over her body as she climaxed. Her legs trembled as she rode him wildly.

Brett held her hips tightly as she clenched tightly around him. He groaned and came deep in her pussy as finally began to slow down a bit.

Brett nodded and laid his head back against the couch as he enjoyed his release. He also loved that his seed was deep in Santana even if nothing would come from it. For the time being she had part of him inside her body and she fucking loved it.

Santana sighed happily as she finally came down from her delicious high. She looked down at the handsome, hunky man beneath her and nearly came again at the sight.

He was shiny with sweat and red on his cheeks. He had a hickey on his neck and chest as well as right below his belly button.

Santana moaned and swirled her hips, enjoying the warmth of his cum inside her.

"Ok beautiful, let me see it…" Brett winked, gripping her hips.

Santana moaned and nodded as she raised up so that hi slowly softening cock fell out followed by the sexy sight of their mixed um dripping out of her pussy onto his dick.

Brett groaned, biting his bottom lip as his sensitive dick twitched. Santana moaned at the look on his face.

"You are so fucking sexy, Baby." Brett mumbled as Santana leaned forward.

She grabbed the joint and lit again before hitting it twice. Brett smiled and stared at her as she inhaled the smoke. She slowly blew it out from between her plump lips. Brett grabbed the joint and took a hit before leaning up and slowly blowing it into her mouth. She moaned and inhaled it before kissing him deeply. She loved the taste of his lips and his…wait…

"I have to give you a blow job and swallow you cum, ok?" She said randomly making his dick twitch as he nodded.

"I love that idea" Brett muttered, "We'll do a 69 cause I really want to eat you out again. You're pussy tastes so fucking good."

Santana moaned, "Marry me" She joked and laughed before pausing, "Shit sorry."

Brett laughed, "I would if I could, San"

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Brett looked at her like she was crazy, "Do you not get that I love you?"

Santana froze in shock, "You do?"

"Santana, I'm not some kind of guy who just fucks someone he likes while he's in a committed relationship. I care about LeAnn but fuck, when I saw you…my world froze. I fucking love you. I wouldn't do this unless I was sure of my feelings."

Santana couldn't control the tear the fell from her eye but Brett was quick to catch it.

"Don't cry, Love" He whispered, worriedly

Santana jumped forward and kissed him deeply, "You can't leave me, Brett"

Brett's eye s went wide and he nodded, "Ok let's find a way."

"But first!" Santna said quickly, "Make love to me."

Brett smiled and nodded before picking her up. Her carried to the bedroom and set her on the bed. He bent down and kissed her passionately. He loved her and now he had to show her that.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he crouched down on his knees and spread her thick thighs. She moaned as he began suck her clit and pump his dick to prepare it for what was about to happen.

After she was well lubricated he climbed up onto the bed and spread her thighs again. He lined his perfect dick up with her dribbling entrance and pushed into her deeply making her moan out his name.

"Baby, I love you so fucking much." He mumbled and sucked her nipple as she tried to process the current scene. He was fucking…no loving her better than he ever had before. It was like he had found a new…better spot inside her pussy that needed attention and he was the only one to provide.

Santana nodded and moaned and pulled herself together before pulling away.

"Wha…?" Brett began

"Lay down. I have to blow you off right now."

Brett nodded and laid on the bed.

She slid between his legs and wrapped her lips around the head of his semi hard cock. She moaned and bobbed her head, sucking and moaning as and did so.

"You are huge, Brett. No wonder I always cum, Baby." Santana whimpered before taking him back in her mouth.

She bobbed her head and moaned desperately making Brett grow harder as he reached down and gathered her hair together and pulled it away, out of sight. He watched as she took more of him. He pushed her down and moaned as she gagged on his cock but took more of him until she had taken all of him.

Brett held her head there and groaned, "That's fucking…it, Santana. Gag on it, baby…fucking gag on my huge cock. Huhhhhhhhhhhhh" He groaned as he shot his cum deep in her throat. She gagged and moaned at the same time, fingering herself as she tasted and swallowed his delicious load of cum.

She sucked on his balls as he came down from his high.

Brett sighed happily and pulled her on top of him, "We should run away together…"

Santana smiled and kissed his sweaty forehead, "That would amazing."

Brett wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, "I love you, Santana."

She pulled back and looked deep into his incredible eyes, "I love you too, Brett."

Brett smiled the most genuine smile she had ever seen, and it warmed her heart.

"I wish we were the same age…" Santana sighed

Brett shrugged, "It doesn't matter, San. We still belong together."

Santana smiled cupped his jaw with both hands before kissing him.

They cuddled for a little while before getting up and getting dressed. She gave him Sam's truck keys before they both left. She went to the store while he went to logs to burn.

Brett got back to the house and unloaded the bed of the truck before going inside to warm up. Lima was cold in the fall time. He was surprised to find a sealed note on the front door for Santana. He grabbed it and went inside, leaving it on the kitchen counter.

Santana got home about 10 minutes later. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Brett washing his hands.

She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Brett smiled and spun around in her arms.

"Hey Beautiful" Brett smiled

"Hey handsome" Santana smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I got the wood set up in the back yard for the bonfire. How private is your backyard?"

"Completely private. Why?"

"Well I noticed your hot tub…"

"We should sit in it naked!" Santana smirked

Brett nodded, "That's what I was hoping."

She leaned into him and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh this note was on your door." Brett said, handing her the envelope.

Santana opened the envelope and read the letter. She read the short note repeatedly before folding it back up and pocketing it. She looked over at Brett, unsure if she should say anything.

Brett turned around, "Everything ok?"

She decided to be honest, "Brett, is there any chance at all that LeAnn is pregnant."

Brett choked on water and coughed for a second before shaking his head.

"We always used condoms and she's on the pill. Why do you ask?"

"This note says that the police station sis a urine test on her and she's pregnant."

Brett shook his head, "No…there's no way. It has to be wrong."

Santana nodded, "Ok, baby, calm down. Come here." She said as she lifted herself on to the counter

Brett walked over to her and leaned against her shoulder. He stood between her legs and cupped her face in both his hands while her hands rested against his chest and stomach. She could feel his stomach muscles tensing as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Santana moaned when Brett swiped his tongue across her bottom lip. Kissing him made her weak in the best possible way.

Brett heard the oven ding and sighed as he left one last kiss on her lips before turning around to check the baked mac and cheese.

He pulled it out of the oven while Santana watched from the counter. She wanted nothing more than to have this be her life. She really just wanted to be with him but it would break her daughter's heart…how could she do that.

Brett turned the oven off and turned back to his lover. She was still up on the counter but she had a thoughtful look on her face and it concerned Brett a bit.

"Babe?" Brett muttered shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, handsome?" Santana smiled

"Are you alright?" he asked as he strolled over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was honestly just thinking about how I want this to be my everyday life but how it can't be like that because it would break LeAnn's heart…"

Brett nodded a guilt panged in his heart. He hated that he was coming between a mother and her daughter, but this wasn't like some puppy love. No, Brett Pierce was completely in love with the Latina in front of him. He just hated that she was his girlfriend's mother.

Santana felt awful. It was like everything was hitting her suddenly. She slid off the counter and ran to the bedroom. Brett was unsure of whether to go after her or not so he decided to give her a few minutes before checking on her.

He waited impatiently for about 5 minutes before going to the bedroom, "San?"

She was laying on the with tears in her eyes, "What kind of mother does this to her child? I'm horrible!"

"No, you aren't. San…how do you feel about me?" Brett asked quietly

Santana paused and met his eyes, "I'm in love with you, Brett…"

Brett smiled slightly and nodded, "Ok then you have no control over the situation. Now, pull on some warm clothes and meet me out in the backyard."

Santana nodded and watched him walk away. She sighed and gathered herself together before pulling on a long sleeve shirt from his bag.

She walked out to the backyard where she found the man of her dreams building a fire. She looked up and saw thousands of stars.

There was a large blanket spread out with two camp chairs and a large cooler between them.

Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky. Santana held her breath and made a wish.

_Let this last forever…_

She loved how he was dressed. He had on worn jeans and a Henley shirt. The sexiest part about his outfit was his boots though. She was excited about stripping him later.

Just the thought of him naked, underneath her…ugh…it made her wet and she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop her mind. She never used to be so horny but then again, she had never had sex that was half as incredible as is was with Brett. He was by far the sexiest man she had ever been with. He could barely touch her and she'd be soaked.

Brett was not only blessed in the body department but his dick was perfect.

Until now the guy with the biggest dick that she'd ever been with was Finn Hudson. He was huge and she remembered when he fucked her in the ass. She had felt like she was being split in two.

Just the thought of Brett fucking her ass made her soak her underwear. She couldn't help it.

"Br…Brett" she breathed out a moan.

Brett heard her and looked over at her, confused, "Baby, you ok"

"Fuck" she hissed, swirling her hips

Brett realized what was going on and stood up. He checked to make sure that the fire was safe before walking over to his woman, He got on his knees as she stripped her shirt off.

Brett groaned at the red bra. His groan turned into a pant when he watched her pull off her pants, revealing a matching lace red thong.

"God damn, baby" Brett groaned and helped her remove her pants.

Santana moaned when she saw his cock pressing against his pants, begging to be free.

Brett immediately noticed the wet patch on her thing and groaned as his dick twitched.

"Brett, baby…please do something…anything." Santana begged with her eyes closed and her jaw dropped as her hips moved on their own accord.

Brett nodded, even though she couldn't see him and leaned down. He kissed her knees and spread her thighs further apart making Santana whimper and open her eyes a little.

Brett leaned down and kissed her covered core before pulling her panties off. He really wanted to rip them off but he had more discipline then that.

He pulled them off and spread her trembling thighs far apart. He looked at her glistening pussy and groaned as his dick twitched inside his pants. He could feel a little pre cum dribble out and it twitched again.

Santana whined at the look on his face. He had such a hungry look like he was going to devour her for dinner.

Brett licked his lips before bowing his head and licking her wet pussy. Santana let out a whimper as she gripped a handful of his blonde hair.

Brett focused on her clit, knowing she wanted to blow him so he'd finish her after that.

Brett sucked on her clit while fucking her with two fingers. He curled his fingers and rubbed the spongey spot inside her pussy. Santana moaned loudly, grateful there was some space between houses.

Britt gently scraped his teeth across the nub and making Santana shudder, "Fuck me!" She moaned deeply.

Brett nodded and sucked her clit harder for a moment before pulling away. He pulled his pants and boxers down making his cock smack his stomach as it was rock hard.

Santana stared at the leaking tip of his reddened cock.

Brett laid her down on the blanket he had spread out on the ground under the two chairs.

"Take off your bra, San" Brett said

She nodded and hissed as she freezing air hit her sensitive nipples.

Brett groaned and could have cum at the sight of her nipples instantly hardening. Santana moaned and pinched her own nipple.

Brett gripped his cock and stroked it twice before lining it up with her entrance.

He looked up at her brown eyes and saw the need for him to fuck her. He winked at her and thrust into her pussy, groaning loudly while she screamed in pleasure.

"Brett baby, that's so good! Fuck mmmmmmmmmm…" she moaned out as she came unexpectedly, gripping Brett cock tightly.

He fought to not cum even as her orgasm doubled in strength and she scratched his chest. He even went as far as to pull out of her and suck on her clit.

She moaned louder then, and he hoped that was good.

She humped his face as she rode out her orgasm, whining and moaning.

He kept his eyes open, enjoying the sight from his point of view as her hips swirled and breasts bounced.

"Huh….uh…ok…st…stop baby…please." Santana pleaded

Brett nodded and pulled away, taking in the sight of his woman…legs spread, pussy dripping, hair tousled, lips swollen and body limp. It all just made him even harder. By then he was so hard that his dick-head was purple, swollen and leaking pre cum.

"Think you can do something about this?" He nearly begged her.

Santana moaned and nodded, excited to please her man.

"Sit in the chair, baby" Santana muttered as she sat up on her knees.

Brett sat down in the blue camp chair that Santana had put two joints and a lighter in the cup holder for them.

Santana slowly kissed up Brett's thighs before taking his balls in her mouth.

Brett groaned and lit a joint before taking a hit.

Santana moaned and moved her plump lips to the swollen, purple tip of his cock. She kissed the tip and licked the leaking slit.

"Ugh shit" Brett moaned and humped her mouth roughly.

Santana whimpered but stayed still as he fucked her throat. Brett only did it for a moment before letting go so that she could go back to blowing him.

Santana played with his balls while she bobbed her head at a steady pace. Brett groaned and took another hit from the joint.

He reached out and lifted her head to look at him. She looked beyond sexy with her lips even more swollen than usual and her eyes half shut with her chest heaving.

"Here baby. Take a couple hits." He said, handing the joint.

She nodded and took three hits from the joint before handing it back to him and going back to sucking his cock.

She took all of him deep into her throat, moaning as he groaned.

She moaned as she continued to bob her head. She reached up and felt his strong stomach and chest, moaning at how sexy he was.

"Fuck, San…I'm about to cum baby" Brett mumbled as he set the joint on the cooler

Santana bobbed faster and cupped his balls with one hand. Using her other hand she drug her nails up and down his flesh from his thighs to his collar bone.

"Here it comes baby, swallow it for me, love." Brett groaned right before his load shot down her throat. She moaned and took all of it, swallowing it as she continued to bob her head, lowering him from his climax.

She looked up at him at she pulled away. He cupped her jaw and rubbed his thumb over her plump bottom lip.

"That was so fucking good baby." He murmured as he slid his thumb into her mouth and let her suck on it. Santana moaned and sucked on his thumb, swirling her tongue around the digit.

Brett smirked and nodded, "Fuck you've got a great mouth."

Santana winked at him and stood up, "Gather your energy lover. I'll get dressed and go get the food."

Brett nodded and watched her closely as she redressed. She was gorgeous. It was clear that years before she had had children, her body had been flawless. Now it had it's flaws but that made her all the more beautiful.

Santana finished getting dressed and headed inside to grab the food while Brett pulled on his boxers and jeans before grabbing his shirt.

He shook it out a bit to get the grass off before pulling it on. He didn't notice that when he shook it out, it hit the fire.

He pulled it on and within moments he shouted in pain as his left hand was on fire.

Santana ran outside, worried about him and saw what was happening. She grabbed the cooler and dumped the ice on him, putting the fire out.

"Fuck!" Brett shouted, walking around to calm down. He was in a severe about of pain.

"Brett! Brett, I have to call 911."

Brett shook his head, "No, you don't."

"Brett you were just on fire!"

Brett nodded, "My older sister is an EMT. I'll call her."

Santana nodded and ran inside to grab his phone. She grabbed it and ran back outside. She handed him the phone and he clicked on the contact 'Steph'.

"_Hey Baby Bro! What's up?" Steph asked _

"Hey look. I need a huge favor. I'm in Lima, Ohio."

"_Oh that's super close to me!"_

"Yeah, look I need you to come to the address I'm about to send and bring your medical kit and whatever you need for a burn."

"_What the fuck, Brett?" Stephanie asked confused and worried. _

"Steph, please…" He sighed

_Steph sighed and nodded, "I'll be there in about an hour. For now take Advil. Where is the burn?"_

"Hand" Brett replied

"_Ok. Soak it or five minutes in cool water. Do that every fifteen minutes. I'll be there soon." _

"Ok Bye."

Brett hung up and texted Steph the address before turning to Santana.

Santana looked terrified and worried about him.

"Baby, I'll be fine." He sighed

Santana nodded, "Come on and get that shirt off, carefully and come inside. I'll put the fire out."

Brett nodded and sighed. He slipped the shirt off and walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

Santana brought him Advil and water as well as a pot of cool water.

"Babe, do me a favor and bring me one of those joints and the lighter." Brett said sweetly

Santana nodded and went outside to grab it. She also found his phone that he must have left out there by accident.

She noticed it light up and looked down to see a beautiful picture of her daughter and the man she was in love with curled up on a couch, laughing.

Santana felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she looked at the picture and sighed.

"San, love?" Brett said, standing in the doorway, "You ok?"

Santana looked up at the perfect man in front of her and sighed because she knew what had to be done on Monday.

She shook it off for now and smiled, "I'm coming baby. I found your phone too"

"Oh ok thanks. Steph might call." Brett said and grabbed the phone.

Santana grabbed his good hand and pulled him close, kissing his chest before he bent his head and kissed her on the lips. Santana moaned and kissed him back.

After a moment they separated and he went to sit down and soak his hand while smoking the joint.

About and hour later the door bell rang. Santana stood up and went to answer it.

"Um, I'm looking for Brett Pierce…" the blonde woman said eyeing Santana closely.

"He's in here…" Santana said and held her hand out for Steph to follow her.

She shut the door and they went to the living room. Brett was lying on the couch, shirtless with his burnt left hand resting on his stomach as he watched tv.

"B?" Steph said

"Hey!" Brett smiled and sat up.

"Are you high?" She asked

Brett smiled and nodded, "You noticed?"

Steph laughed, "Sit down and let me look at you hand."

Santana stood quietly to the side as Steph hooked her brother up to an IV and gave him pain meds and sedation meds.

She worked on the burn while he was asleep.

It was silent and Santana truly felt like she was in hell.

"So" Steph said randomly, scaring the hell of Santana.

"Wha…?" Santana asked

"Who are you?" She asked calmly

"Um…I'm Brett's…friend"

Steph stopped what she was doing and met Santana's eye, "Really?"

Santana sighed, "I don't know how he'd feel about you knowing…"

"We tell each other everything."

Santana nodded, "Well…I'm LeAnn's mother."

Steph choked on air and coughed, "Wait! Are you fucking my little brother?"

Santana froze but noticed Brett's eyes were open and she gratefully sighed.

"Steph" Brett groaned

Steph swung around, "Brett, what have you done? LeAnn is so great!"

"I know she is but Steph…I fucking love Santana."

"She' s a damn cougar!" Stephanie shouted

Brett stood up and got dizzy. Steph ran over and helped him sit back down

"Don't talk about her like that!" Brett groaned

Steph nodded, realizing that he meant what he said.

"Ok. You love her. I get it. Just chill and let me work on your hand before I bandage it. Santana? You should watch so that you know how to bandage it."

Santana nodded and watched closely.

Once Steph left, Santana sat on the couch with Brett and leaned against his right shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her close, resting his hand on her inner thigh.

Santana inhaled sharply and looked down at the strong, sexy hand on her thigh.

"Baby, you're hurt…" She said worriedly.

Brett shrugged, "I can still finger you, though"

Santana moaned at his words and bit her bottom lip.

Brett smirked, "Does that turn you on?"

Santana felt her panties sticking to her pussy.

"Are you really teasing me?" She asked.

He laughed, "Call me Daddy and I'll fuck you"

Santana moaned and nodded before straddling his lap, "Fuck me, Daddy" she whimpered.

Brett felt his dick twitch and groaned.

"Let's go to the bedroom. First we need to lock up the house."

Santana locked up the house and Brett set the alarm before they went to the master bedroom. They both decided to make it easier since Brett had to do this one-handed, so they quickly stripped off their clothes.

They climbed into bed and got under the covers She instantly straddled his lap, wrapping her pussy around his hard cock.

She moaned as she swirled her hips, lubricating his dick with her juices.

"Fucking hell, baby" Brett groaned and looked at her pussy, "Ride my face" He said thoughtfully.

"Seriously? Santana moaned and he nodded eagerly.

"I need to taste you and I'm one-handed. It'll be easier with you on top. Come on I know you want to. I can feel how wet you got…" He smirked

Santana nodded and hopped off of him.

While he got situated, she thought about how she had only ever done this with a girl and that was in college and it sucked. But something told her that Brett would be good at it.

Brett laid down and got ready as she limbed up his body. She straddled his head and he groaned as her scent invaded his space.

Santana looked down and moaned, "You ready?"

He didn't reply instead he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto his face. He began to eat her out like he was starving for her. She whined and gripped the bed frame to hold her balance as her hips humped his face on their own accord. Brett didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he seemed to love it.

He loved every bit of her and needed to taste her for as long as he could.

She rode his face and moaned loudly as he ate her pussy better than anyone ever had.

Brett devoured her till she was screaming and cumming in his mouth.

She was shaking but slowly rose up, off of him and sat on his chest as she calmed down. Brett took deep breath of the air and kissed her on the knee as he stroked his cock with his right hand.

"You think that perfect pussy of yours can take a good fuck from my cock?" He muttered.

Santana nodded, "I can't wait."

She flipped over and bent down, sticking her perfectly round ass up in the air. Brett groaned and couldn't hold back. He bent down and gently licked her puckered hole.

Santana moaned, "Fuck me! Brett! Wha…Huh that's feels so…huh fuck" She muttered with her eyes closed as he tongue fucked her ass.

She moaned and whimpered as he pushed a finger in her little hole making her moan and push back against him. Brett smirked and pushed it further in. Hearing her whine like that made his dick twitch.

Brett kissed his way up her back to her neck where left a very light hickey. He gripped his dick and guided it to her pussy hole and pushed in.

"Shit" Santana moaned and pushed her ass further in the air.

Brett gripped her juicy ass and groaned as he fucked her from behind. It was so good that he completely forgot about his hand.

Santana moaned and pushed back with every thrust. He used his right hand to lift her up and bring her back against his front.

Santana turned her head and Brett caught her lips with his own. She moaned deep in her throat as they kissed. His left hand moved to cup her breast but he felt a sting of pain and remembered his injury. He reached his right hand around her to her clit and circled it gently making Santana's jaw drop.

Their foreheads were pressed together but Santana couldn't focus on kissing him with his fingers on her clit like that. Brett smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You like that baby?" he whispered and she nodded desperate for him to continue. "What would you do if I stopped?" He mumbled, their foreheads still pressed together.

Santana whined, "I'll let you fuck my ass as long as you don't stop what you're doing."

Brett smirked wider and nodded, "You've got a deal, beautiful."

Brett ignored the burning in his muscles and focused on fucking her properly. He began to pump in and out of her while his fingers continued their work on her clit.

He wished he had a camera on her because the need in her eyes was beyond sexy.

Brett looked around nearly came when he realized that at the angle he was at, he could watch them fuck in the dresser mirror.

He began to pound into her harder but never stopped his fingers. Soon her entire body was shaking as her orgasm hit her hard. Brett held her close as she rode it out and whined.

"That's it baby. Feel all of it." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek before he began to pump his hips again.

She inhaled at the sensitive feeling but loved the feeling of him being inside her.

Brett groaned and pumped a little faster, leaning his head on her bare shoulder, groaning as he came deep in her pussy.

She clenched her pussy muscles, milking him for all he had.

"Ah fuck, San…" Brett groaned and fucked her harder as she milked him.

Santana felt his cum leaking down her thighs which only made her moan.

Brett groaned and finished riding his climax out. He slowly pulled his softening dick out of her drenched pussy.

Santana whined at the loss and laid down, face first so that her head was next to the edge of the bed.

Brett smirked and walked around the bed, "Want to help me clean up?" He smirked

Santana laughed and nodded before taking his softening dick in her mouth.

Brett hissed at the sensation of his sensitive dick being sucked on.

Santana sucked on it for a few moments before getting out of bed and dragging the twenty-three-year-old to the stone shower.

They were careful about his hand but lathered each other up and finally got clean.

After they finished in the shower Brett kissed her gently and together they both crawled into bed, naked. They curled up together and fell asleep.


	3. Sunday

**Hey Guys! Check out my new POLL! Please Review!**

Brett woke up sweating and in so much pain that he couldn't see straight.

He shot out of bed and groaned. Santana jumped up, concerned.

"Brett, what's wrong?"

"My hand is killing me!"

"Ok I'll get the med's your sister left. Sit down. I'll be right back."

Santana ran to the kitchen and grabbed the pain meds, aloe vera bandage stuff and the weed bag.

"Ok, here we go." Santana said giving hm 2 pain pills and a bottle of water.

He quickly took them before she lit the joint and he took a hit, still groaning in pain.

Santana sat on the edge of the bed and undid his bandages. She carefully applied the aloe vera before re-wrapping it up in new bandages.

Brett continued to smoke the joint as his pain began to fade.

"Sorry, love. Fuck that hurt."

Santana nodded, "I know it does. I'm so sorry. I feel like it's my fault…"

Brett looked confused, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I should have been out there with you."

"Santana, sweetie, I'm twenty-three. I can be around fire. It was an accident. I'm just glad it wasn't you." Brett said sincerely

Santana smiled, "You are the sweetest man I have ever met, Brett Pierce."

Brett smiled, "I love you Santana"

Santana nodded, "I love you too, Brett. Let's get back in bed. I'm freezing being bare out here."

"I know how to heat you up." Brett smirked as they crawled under the covers.

They were both still completely naked and didn't plan on changing that anytime soon. Brett pulled Santana close and kissed her deeply.

Santana moaned and wrapped her left leg around his waist since they were facing each other on their sides.

Brett groaned and kissed her neck, "I love you so fucking much, Santana" He mumbled against her flesh.

Santana bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back tears. She had already decided that on Monday morning she'd kiss him one last time before telling him that her feelings had changed. She knew they couldn't be together but that didn't mean that she wanted to be apart from Brett. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. Age didn't make a difference because they were meant to be together. She couldn't explain how she knew that but she did. He might be twenty-one years younger than her but he adored everything about her and she loved him.

Santana thought about anything but the love of her life leaving the next day.

Brett pulled back and furrowed his brow, "What's wrong, Santana? And don't play games. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

Santana nodded and leaned forward, kissing him deeply before pulling away and getting out of bed, "We can't be together."

Brett was in shock, "Wha…what?" he asked, sitting up so that the sheet's only covered him waist down.

Santana sighed, "We can't do this to LeAnn. She's my child. I have to be a better mother than this."

Brett shook his head and looked like he was searching for anything to say. It broke her heart to see him in so much pain but she had to put her family first…even if Brett already felt like family.

Brett stood up and grabbed his boxers. He slipped them on before trying to walk over to Santana but she held up her hand.

"Please stop, Brett. You need to get your stuff and go to the guest room. We'll just not talk till they all get home…"

He couldn't believe how one moment she loved him but now she was cold as ice to him.

Brett nodded, "If that's what you want…"

Santana nodded, "Thank you"

Brett grabbed his stuff and headed to the guest room. Santana looked out the window and nearly laughed. The world seemed to be mocking her because it was raining and cold outside which is how she felt on the inside.

Brett tossed his stuff on the floor and slammed his door.

"Fuck!" He said angrily

His heart was shattered and he didn't know how to fix it. He needed to leave. He needed to go back to New York. That's it. He'd pack and leave later that night.

Should he tell her or write her a note?

Tell her.

He jumped the shower, careful of his hand before getting dressed.

"Fuck, come on!" He groaned as he struggled with the zipper and button on his jeans and he had no idea how to do his belt.

He finished everything else before heading out to the kitchen where he found Santana making breakfast.

"Hey Santana…"

"Hey?" She replied

"Could you help me?" He asked, a little embarrassed.

She smiled and nodded before walking over and fastening his pants and belt.

"Better?" She asked

Brett nodded, "Thanks… so I needed to tell you that I'm going back to New York tonight."

"What?!" Santana shouted shocked.

Brett was surprised by her reaction.

"Um, well to be honest…I can't just be around you right now. It's too hard."

"Oh…Ok well when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, after dinner" Brett replied before, "I was going to cook for you tonight…if that's alright?"

Santana nodded, "Of course, Brett"

Brett smiled a small smile before going back to the guest to room to get started on his plan.

He needed to go shopping to make it perfect. He slipped his baseball cap on and took a deep breath. He grabbed his wallet and phone before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Santana, I need to borrow Sam's truck again…if that's alright." Brett said

Santana turned to look at him, "I'll go get whatever you need, Brett. You shouldn't be going out there with your hand like it is."

Brett furrowed his brow, "Nah that's alright. I've got a couple stops to make…"

Santana sighed and nodded before handing him the keys.

"Thank you. Dinner's at 6." He replied before leaving

Brett hopped in the truck and headed to the first stop. He pulled up to the gym and hopped out. He went inside and paid for a one-day membership before working out for a couple hours.

He was n active guy but for the past few days the activity he's ben doing is fucking his girlfriend's mother. It was exercise but he needed a bit more.

He took a quick shower at the gym before hopping back in the truck. He called and ordered a catered meal to be delivered. It was too difficult for him to cook with one hand so he ordered the food.

Brett drove to the mall and headed into a high end clothing store. He needed a nice outfit for diner.

He walked through the store before bumping into someone.

"Shit I'm sorry." He said before realizing it was Santana, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got your text about dressing up tonight and I don't have anything very nice so I'm shopping. I'm guessing that you're doing the same."

"Shopping for a dress? Yep" Brett smirked making her laugh which made him smile.

"Want some help?" Santana asked smirking

Brett nodded, "Sure."

"Let's get you some gray slacks." Santana said and led the way to the men's pants.

Once they found him pants and shoes they went to shirts.

Brett was in the changing room, trying on a teal dress shirt when Santana slipped inside.

Brett furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?"

"Tina Chang is out there. She'll have heard all about the drama the other night and she'll want to talk to me so I have to hide.

Brett nodded and scooted around the small space, trying to give her more space. Santana ended up bumping right into him. Her ass brushed his crotch making him groan quietly.

Santana spun around and looked him in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door.

Brett cleared his throat, "Yeah?"

"Oh sorry, sir. We weren't sure if anyone was in there." He heard from the other side of the door

"It's fine. I've still got a few more clothes to try on."

"Take your time."

Brett turned back to Santana but the moment was over and he'd never know what she was going to say.

They both stayed silent and frozen for a moment. Brett looked deep in her eyes and cupped her jaw with his good hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. It was a tender moment that Brett knew they needed but it broke his heart that much more.

Suddenly Santana's phone began to ring. Brett pulled his hand back, both of them already missing the connection.

"Hello?" Santana answered quietly while Brett finished trying on shirts.

Brett pulled an ice blue dress shirt and felt a tap on his arm. He turned and saw that Santana was still on the phone but she smiled at him and nodded, glancing at the shirt.

"This one?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

He nodded back and took it off before pulling on his shirt.

They casually walked out of the dressing rooms and went to pay for Brett's new clothes.

"So do I help you now?" Brett smirked

Santana laughed, "Nope. You go to my place and finish getting dinner ready cause I'm hungry."

Brett nodded. He glanced around and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek and cleared his throat before loudly saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Evans. Have a nice day."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes before walking away. Brett watched her and laughed when she glanced back at him.

He got back to the house with the food order and started to plate everything. He set out some lily flowers he had bought for her and grinned at how nice everything looked. He ran and took a shower and got dressed in his new outfit.

He was walking into the living room when she got home, looking incredible. She was wearing a flowing black dress and heels.

"You look…beyond words." He said quietly in shock of her pure perfectness.

"Thank you, Brett. You look so handsome"

"Thank you." He grinned, "You hungry?"

They moved to the dining room. Santana was shocked by how nice it looked.

"Brett, it's beautiful"

Brett smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Here, sit down."

Brett pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in once she sat down.

A cloud of her perfume floated through the air and made Brett inhale deeply before going to his seat across from her.

Santana smiled and served herself. The dug in while chatting casually.

"So why are we so dressed up?" Santana asked

Brett smiled and shrugged, "I wanted to see it at least once…" he muttered, breaking her heart.

Santana nodded, "Well you are so handsome, Brett" She smiled

Brett smiled, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Santana."

Santana froze at his sincerity, "Thank you, Brett."

Brett nodded. They ate and continued to talk.

After dinner, Brett brought out the cheesecake and champagne.

Santana laughed, "Champagne, huh?"

Brett smirked, "Why not?"

Santana nodded.

They ate and talked about what they wanted their futures to look like.

"Do you want a family?" Santana asked a little boldly with all the alcohol in her system.

Brett froze, "Hold on one sec,"

He ran and grabbed the weed bag before going back to the dining room.

He sat down, "Um, well I want a woman to love. Everything else is up in the air."

Santana nodded as Brett began to roll a couple of joints.

Right then Santana knew it was a terrible idea to smoke weed with him but she couldn't stop herself when he passed her the lit joint. She placed it between her plump lips and inhaled the delicious smoke.

Brett clenched his jaw, trying to ignore his growing erection.

Santana saw his eyes and instantly knew that look…Brett was horny. And fuck if Santana was too.

Santana took another hit and passed it over. While Brett took a hit, he felt her foot on his chair, between his thighs. Her foot was slowly massaging his growing erection.

"Fuck" Brett breathed, trying to not think about what she was doing but he couldn't help it. He suddenly stood up and fixed his cock before speaking, "I'm going to the living room."

He took the joint with him and went to sit on the couch. Santana smirked and followed him. She sat next to hi on the couch.

Brett handed her the joint and she took a hit.

Brett looked over at her and as she handed the joint back, he gripped her wrist, pulling her onto him.

Santana moaned as she landed on top of him.

"Brett…" She began but he shook his head and kissed her.

Santana moaned and kissed back, unable to avoid instinct. His lips fit hers perfectly and it killed her.

"Brett…no!" She snapped and he sat back.

Brett sighed and stood up. He pressed the button on the radio remote and music began to play.

"Brett, what are you doing?" Santana asked

"Just listen." He replied before he began to sing

**Pulling me further, further than I've been before  
Making me stronger, shaking me right to the core  
Oh, I don't know what's in the stars  
Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours  
But I know what's in my heart, if you ain't mine I'll be torn apart**

**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now  
I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**

**Love me now, love me now  
Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Love me now, love me now  
Oh, I want you to love me now**

**Something inside us knows there's nothing guaranteed  
Yeah, girl, I don't need you to tell me that you'll never leave, no  
When we've done all that we could to turn darkness into light, turn evil to good  
Even when we try so hard for that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart**

**And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone?  
Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
And I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**

**Love me now, love me now  
Oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh  
Love me now  
Love me now, love me now  
Love me now**

**Oh I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright  
Let's make the most of every moment tonight**

**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now  
I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone  
So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have  
I know it'll kill me when it's over  
I don't wanna think about it, I just wanna love you now**

**Love me now, love me now  
Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh  
Love me now, love me now  
Love you now  
Oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh, oh**

Santana was still sitting on the couch but she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Baby" Brett said pleadingly, making Santana's heart ache.

All she really wanted to do was grab him and make love to him all night but she couldn't because being a mother was too important to her.

"Santana" Brett begged, "please don't do this. I still had two days with you. Now it's down to half a day. Please baby."

Santana couldn't hold back any longer before she nodded, "Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Take me to bed Mr. Pierce."

Brett smiled and together they went to the bedroom.

When they got there Brett used his only good hand to unbutton his shirt while Santana slipped off her shoes.

"Baby, could you unzip me?" Santana asked him about her dress.

Brett nodded as she turned around. He unzipped the dress all the way, kissing her back as it opened up. Santana moaned at the sensation of his lips on her flesh. The way he kissed her…it affected her in the best way.

She slipped off her dress and Brett's jaw dropped. Santana smirked because she was wearing a black lace thong with a matching black lace bra. They each had a light blue bow on the front.

Brett smirked, "You look…wow."

Santana smiled and nodded, "You're next, Babe."

Santana got down on her knees and undid his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He was wearing black boxers and Santana could easily see the outline of his huge cock. She bit back a moan before standing back up.

Brett gave her a moment to breath before pulling her against him. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She moaned and kissed back.

"I want to be on top, Baby." Santana moaned as he sucked on her nipples.

Brett nodded and continued to suck and nip at her breasts. He used his right hand to rub her clit through her thong.

He rolled onto his back and she climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest and abs as she felt him growing against her thigh.

Brett groaned as his boxers grew tighter.

"San…" He mumbled

"What, baby?" Santana asked as she kissed his chest.

"I've got to take my boxers off." Brett groaned

Santana gripped the hem of his boxers and pulled them off of him. His huge cock slapped against his stomach. He was swollen and red, dripping pre cum.

Santana bit her lip and bent down, licking the underside of his dick before taking his balls into her mouth.

Brett groaned and looked down at her as she kissed his dick. Before licking the pre cum off the tip and swallowing it.

"Holy hell" He muttered, and she moaned before taking his whole dick in her mouth.

"San" Brett said louder

"Hmm?" She hummed without stopping

"Flip over. Let's 69" He suggested and she nodded.

Santana paused long enough to flip around and straddle Brett head. Brett groaned and felt his dick twitch which made Santana smirk. Brett leaned up and began to lick and suck all over her pussy. San couldn't help but hump his face and moan with a mouth full of cock.

Brett had his right hand on top of her head, pushing her further down. Santana whimpered when Brett licked just to the right of her clit.

Brett remembered that that was a sensitive spot for her so he focused on it. He licked it and sucked on clit.

Santana's eyes rolled back as she came in his mouth.

She moaned but remembered Brett and was about to take his cock back in her mouth but he stopped her.

Somehow, Brett flipped them around so that she was on top of him but face to face. Santana laughed and smiled down at him.

He grinned and kissed her gently.

"Let's smoke before round 2…" Brett suggested even though his dick was throbbing.

Santana nodded, "Ok baby"

Santana rolled up a joint since Brett was one-handed. After taking a few hits Brett kissed Santana on the neck.

She moaned and took a hit, herself before straddling his lap. She guided he cock into her pussy before beginning to ride him slowly.

Brett groaned and took a hit from the joint as he watched her beautiful breasts bounce.

Brett watched her as she rode him and sucked on a joint. It was one of the sexiest sights he'd ever seen.

He placed the joint on the side table before wrapping his arms around her body. She moaned and pressed her forehead against his.

Brett flipped them over and lifted her legs so that they were over his shoulders before he pounded into her. She whimpered and gripped the sheets tightly.

He moved her legs and gripped her wrist in his strong hands. Santana moaned loudly as he lifted her up and held her down as her fucked her brains out.

"Brett! Fuck! Baby, that's so good!" Santana moaned desperately

Brett watched her closely as she fell apart underneath him. She squeezed his cock so tightly and moaned in his ear just right, making him shoot his cum deep into her with a groan.

He collapsed next to her and worked to catch his breath. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his bare chest.

She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of his heart. She pressed her hand to her chest and felt her own heart beating. After a moment she realized that the hearts were beating together.

Brett pulled her close and fell asleep holding her in his arms. She however would spend the next few hours hating herself for what she was about to do to the world's most incredible man.


	4. Monday

**Hey Guys! **

**This can be the end OR I will either write an epilogue chapter OR I'll write through the rest of their week then an epilogue…**

**OPINIONS?**

**Please Review!**

Brett woke up feeling something lightly pecking on his chest.

It was so early that it was still dark outside.

He opened his eyes and saw that Santana was kissing his chest and stomach making him groan and tighten his muscles.

Santana smirked and licked his nipple before sucking on it. Brett hummed and gently pulled her up to his face. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, San"

Santana's heart ached. All she wanted was to love this man for the rest of her life but she couldn't. Tears formed in her eyes as she kissed his chest.

He noticed and sighed. He cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Everything is going to work out, San. I'll talk to LeAnn and you'll talk to Sam. You'll see. By the end of the day, we'll be right back here in each other's arms." Brett said positively.

Santana nodded, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. Brett didn't have children…he couldn't understand why it had to be done.

He hopped out of bed and grabbed a joint. His hand was hurting but he didn't want to take any more pain pills if he could help it. He lit the joint as he strolled back to the bed.

Santana watched him closely wanting to always remember every detail of the man in front of her. With his rock hard cock standing up against his abs, his muscular figure as well as the lighting of the joint, he was by far the sexist man she had ever seen.

She could literally feel herself getting wetter as he walked towards her. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking down at the joint, focused on lighting it.

Brett finally lit it and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, his eyes relaxed and the pain in his hand began to diminish some. He looked down at the bed where his naked woman was lying, looking up at him with needy look in her eyes.

He raised his brow and nodded at her. She crawled over and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Brett groaned and gripped a handful of her black hair. He lightly pulled on it, making her moan which sent the most delicious vibrations up his cock. He moaned and pulled her hair again, repeating the actions.

Santana pulled her hand up and cupped his balls which made Brett hum and hump her face roughly, holding her head still. She choked and made the sexiest noises he'd heard in a long time.

Brett took a deep hit from the joint before pulling her away from his cock, "Here, beautiful" He said, handing her the joint.

She wiped her lips and took a couple hits of it, all the while pumping his dick with her hand.

"Fuck" Brett moaned quietly and fucked her hand for a moment before she handed the joint back and returned to her prior mission.

She licked his cock and sucked the head, licking the slit.

Brett groaned, "Fuck yeah"

They were both high and extremely horny. Brett took a couple more hits before handing it back to her.

Santana took about five hits and moaned at how horny it made her. Brett smirked and gently cupped the side over her face. He lovingly smiled at her and pulled her closer so that he could bend over and kiss her deeply.

Santana moaned and kissed him back. She could feel how weak the kiss made her. She lost all strength in her legs.

It suddenly hit Brett that this could possibly be their last time. He stopped himself from thinking about that. Everything would work and he'd end up with Santana in his arms…hopefully.

He looked down and groaned. The site of her head bobbing up and down his dick was incredible. Brett knew that if she continued, he'd blow his load and he wasn't ready for that so he pulled her away and kissed her deeply.

He grabbed the joint and put it out before setting it on the nightstand.

Brett pushed her onto her back and gently laid on top of her.

He kissed her neck and collarbones before sucking on her breasts and licking her stomach. Santana moaned and spread her legs as Brett got closer to most important spot.

Brett stroked his cock as he licked her pussy lightly.

Santana whimpered, needing more friction. Brett smirked and leaned back, blowing lightly on her pussy.

"Fuck, baby, I need you, Brett…Please" Santana whined

Brett nodded and sucked her clit making her whimper and hump his face desperately.

Santana moaned as Brett lapped up her juices and moaned at the taste. She spread her legs further apart and whined as Brett pulled away.

"Hold on baby. I'm about to make love to you." He said calmly

Santana nodded as she grew even more wet. She usually hated that term, "making love". She always thought of it as boring marital sex but when she was with Brett, she understood that it meant so much more then boring sex. In fact, if done right the sex was anything but boring.

Brett smiled down at her, "I love you so much, baby."

Santana didn't reply but she didn't need to. He knew she loved him but there was so much more to it than just the love they had for each other.

Santana instinctively spread her legs and moaned loudly when she felt his cock brush her pussy.

Brett bit his bottom lip and guided his cock into her without his hands. He groaned as he sheathed himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him further into her, whimpering. She needed to feel as much of him as possible. If this was it for them, she needed to hold him close and treasure the time they had together.

Brett bent his head and captured her lips, breaking her train of thought. It was a slow, lazy kiss and she loved every bit of it. He continued to pump in and out of her at a medium pace.

Brett pressed his forehead against her and looked into her eyes. He saw something off in her expression and when the tear fell from her eye, he knew…she had made a decision and he wasn't going to like.

She had chosen her daughter over him.

In a weird way he was proud of her for being such a wonderful mother but mainly he was completely devasted and heartbroken.

He didn't realize that he was crying too till Santana kissed his tears away. He looked into her eyes and kissed her as they made slow, passionate love.

Brett reached down with his right hand and grabbed her left hand. He interlaced their fingers and kissed her again. No words need to be said, they'd probably ruin the moment anyways.

He looked between them, admiring, memorizing and enjoying her beautiful body.

He bent his head and captured her nipple between his lips. He gently sucked and licked her nipples, making her writhe and moan beneath him.

He groaned and moved faster as her moans grew louder and her body moved around more.

Santana gripped Brett by the back of his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss, letting their tears mix.

He could feel her tightening around him, so he moved a little bit faster

"Shit" He heard her breath as she gripped his shoulder to keep herself grounded.

Brett thrust his hips with a bit more force and she whimpered, closing her eyes.

A moment later her jaw dropped as she moaned loudly, holding onto Brett for support.

He held her close as she came, crying into his shoulder. It wasn't that it was bad…in fact the sex was beyond incredible but knowing that she las losing him…it was too much and she finally broke down.

Brett rolled off of her and pulled her close to his chest. She felt his heartbeat as she cried and it calmed her down.

She sniffed and met his eyes before leaving one last kiss on his cheek and going to shower.

Brett didn't move till he heard the shower turn on. He sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed. He grabbed what stuff of his he could find before going to the guest bedroom.

His hand was really hurting so he took a couple pain pills before jumping in the shower.

He got dressed and headed outside, meeting Santana by the family's van. They both got in the van but didn't talk. Both of them were completely heartbroken.

Brett looked out the passenger window the entire ride to the police station. He didn't know how he was supposed to do this. How could he possibly pretend to love LeAnn when he was in love with Santana?

They pulled up to the station. She parked and they both froze, not wanting to go inside. They knew everything was about to change and neither was ready for that. She glanced at Brett before looking down at her hands.

Brett looked over at her and opened his mouth to suggest that they run away, get married and live a life somewhere far away but Santana opened her door and stepped out.

Brett swallowed back the pain and stepped out of the van. They headed into the station. Santana spoke to the front desk and paid the bail before sitting next to Brett in the waiting area.

Brett took a deep breath trying to stop his leg from shaking.

They heard a heavy door slam somewhere in the back and a moment later they saw LeAnn, Mia and Sam being escorted into the lobby by two officers.

Brett couldn't breath so he jumped up and went out to the parking lot. Santana was the only one that noticed him leave and she really wanted to run after him but she couldn't. The three others walked over to her.

Mia and LeAnn hugged their mother. Sam moved to hug Santana but she laughed harshly and turned to her daughters.

"Where's Brett?" LeAnn asked her mother.

"He's…he's in the parking lot." Santana replied

"Ladies!" the officer behind the desk said, calling Mia and LeAnn over to him.

Sam turned to Santana, "Babe, I'm sorry about everyth…"

"Sam, shut up" Santana cut in. She looked him square n the eye and said, "Now listen to me very fucking closely. I want a god damn divorce!"

Sam's eye's bulged, "What?" He said shocked, "You can't be serious."

"I truly don't think I've ever been more serious about anything." Santana said with a small smirk on her lips.

Santana turned to go out to the parking lot. Mia and LeAnn followed their mother.

Sam huffed angrily and stormed after his family.

When they all got outside Sam stormed over to his wife, "We are not getting divorced. I am not giving up on us."

"What 'us', Sam?" Santana asked with sigh, "I know you've been cheating on me for at least a year, most likely a lot longer than that…"

Sam froze and his daughters looked at their parents.

"Wait, you cheated on Mom?" LeAnn asked shocked

Sam didn't know what to say so he did the stupidest thing he could think of…he reached over and gripped Santana's arm, pulling her against his body, "San, I fucked up but…"

"Let go of me Sam, NOW!" She shouted and pushed him away.

Sam shook his head and gripped her harder, "Listen to me! I cheated, yeah but I won't ever do it again."

"No! Fuck, Sam! You're hurting me!"

"Let go Dad!" Mia shouted

"Shut up, Mia!" Sam growled.

LeAnn ran over and tried to pull Sam off of Santana but he swung his other arm, slapping her in the face.

What happened next happened so quickly that none of the girls really comprehended it.

Brett ran over, grabbed Sam and slammed him against the building's wall. He glared at Sam with fire in his eyes. Sam looked terrified, which was a valid emotion for him to feel.

Two cops ran outside after seeing Brett slam Sam against the building.

Brett glared at Sam, clenching his teeth together angrily. He was about to threaten Sam when the cops pulled Brett off of him.

One cop gripped Brett's bad hand and squeezed as he put him in handcuffs, "You think it's ok to come into my town and start trouble?"

Brett sighed but didn't reply as he tried to ignore the severe pain in his wrapped hand.

The cop glared at him, daring him to speak.

"Larson!" The other cop snapped, "I saw the whole thing on the cameras. This one's the trouble maker." He said as he cuffed Sam.

"This one looks like trouble to me…" Larson muttered but uncuffed Brett and shoved him away. Larson glared at him before helping the other officer escort Sam back into holding.

LeAnn turned to Brett, "Baby, are you ok? What happened to your hand?"

Brett sighed, "Uh, I burned it…"

LeAnn nodded before running over to him and jumping into his arms. Brett caught her with only his right arm before setting her down.

LeAnn furrowed her brow, "Baby, kiss me." She frowned

Brett glanced at Santana, who was looking away. Brett swallowed and bent over, kissing her on the cheek.

LeAnn laughed, "Come on, Baby. Mom and Mia don't mind, plus I've really missed you."

Brett glanced at Santana and Mia. Mia rolled her eyes while Santana looked at the ground.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back but LeAnn pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Santana licked her lips, hating everything for the moment. She glanced up and saw that both of them seemed to really be into the kiss till Brett pulled away.

"Mmm I missed you baby" LeAnn said smiled as they separated

Brett nodded before he subtly wiped his mouth…only Santana noticed but it helped her feel better.

LeAnn turned to her mother, "Since dad's going to be in jail…again, Brett's going to sleep in my room with me tonight."

Brett could see it in Santana's eyes that she loved LeAnn but LeAnn was currently stepping on thin ice with her actions.

"No" Santana said strictly, "Not in my house. Don't argue."

LeAnn opened her mouth to speak but Santana gave her a very motherly look.

LeAnn sighed, "Fine…can we go home now?"

Santana nodded and they all got in the van.

When they got back to the house Mia and LeAnn both decided to tale long showers.

Brett waited till LeAnn got in the shower before sneaking into the master bedroom. Santana was sitting on her window seat when he walked in. She turned her head when she heard the door.

Brett stood still as they looked at each other. Brett opened his mouth at the same time Santana did.

They both went quiet till Brett couldn't take it any longer.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly

Santana met his bright, blue eyes and shook her head, "No he didn't. I might have a bruise but I'm ok, I promise."

Brett frowned but nodded, "Ok. Well…I'll see you later."

"Brett" She said standing up as he turned to walk out.

Brett didn't turn back to face her but he froze.

All she wanted was to be held by him again…she needed that.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as a tear fell.

Brett spun around and walked straight to her, pulling her into his arms.

Santana broke down in his arms. She sobbed against his chest while he held her close.

Brett hated everything about the situation they were stuck in.

There was a knock on Santana's door and they quickly separated.

Brett looked at Santana, unsure of what to do.

Santana panicked and looked around, "Go hide in the closet in the bathroom!" She whispered

Brett went and hid in the bathroom closet.

Santana opened her door and let Mia in.

"Mom…I have to tell you something."

Santana nodded and cleared her throat, "Let's go for a walk and talk outside."

"It's raining…" Mia said confused

Santana nodded, "Ok well let's…"

"Can we sit on your bed?" Mia asked

Santana nodded and they sat on her bed, "What's going on, honey?"

Mia took a deep breath before bursting into tears.

Santana pulled her youngest daughter closer, "What is it, sweetie?"

"I…I…please don't be mad but I'm…I'm pregnant."

Santana froze. She quickly went through the anger and panic stages in her head before showing her daughter the supportive stage.

"Ok. Mia, honey, it's ok. First, how do you know for sure?"

"I took a pee test…"

"Ok, we're going to get you a blood test to be completely sure. Now, if you are…who's the father?"

"Adam Puckerman" Mia sniffed

Adam was Jake and Marley Puckerman's son.

Santana nodded, "Ok. Adam is a good guy. Does he know?"

Mia shook her head, "No he doesn't…"

"Alright. Well…" There was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Santana said, feeling bad for Brett, who was still hiding.

LeAnn walked in, "Hey have either of you seen my boyfriend?"

Santana thought quickly before answering, "He ran down to the corner market. He'll be back soon."

LeAnn nodded and sat on the bed with her mother and sister, "So what's going on in here?"

Mia sighed, "I'm pregnant"

LeAnn froze, "Wha…what?"

Mia explained about Adam.

"Um…well I am too…" LeAnn muttered and the other women jerked their heads in her direction.

"Wait…what?" Mia asked.

"I'm pregnant…" LeAnn sighed and looked at her mother nervously.

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "Have you told Brett?"

LeAnn looked down at the bed comforter and traced the design with her finger.

"LeAnn!" Mia shouted before whispering. "You cheated on Brett?"

"It was once and it was a big mistake."

"Who was it?" Mia asked

LeAnn sighed, "One of his best friends…"

"Nope…you get the trophy for worst girlfriend ever." Mia sighed shaking her head, disappointed.

LeAnn nodded, "Believe me. I know but I mean…I could just tell Brett it's his. He'd be a better father and he's such a good guy."

Santana couldn't believe that her own daughter was trying to trap anyone in parenthood.

"LeAnn!" Santana snapped

LeAnn's eyes went wide, "What?"

"You will be honest with Brett, understand?" Santana said, leaving no room for a retort from her daughter.

LeAnn groaned, "But Mami, He'll break up with me."

Mia rolled her eyes. "You are a terrible influence. Brett seems like such a great guy."

They heard the front door shut and LeAnn jumped up. She ran into the living room and beamed when she saw Brett. He was soaked, dripping on the carpet. It was raining so hard that water was seeping through the bill of his cap.

"Wow" LeAnn said as Santana and Mia walked into the living room.

"So, I'm soaked, freezing and my hand is killing me…" He mumbled quietly.

He looked so pitiful. He had been able to sneak through the bathroom window and go around to the front door.

All Santana wanted to do was help him take a warm shower before curling up in bed together.

"Alright, I'll grab you a towel. Head to the guest bathroom." Santana said as she walked to the towel closet in the hallway.

When Brett finished in the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the guest room where he found all three women changing the sheets on the bed.

"Uh hey?" He muttered

"Sorry, we're headed out now." Santana said and pulled her daughters after her.

"I'm staying" LeAnn said confused before she shut the door behind Santana and Mia.

Brett grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before dropping the towel.

LeAnn watched her boyfriend for a moment before blurting out, "I'm pregnant"

Brett spun around and looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"Please say something"

"You cheated?" He asked quietly

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Once and I really regret it. I'm so sorry."

Brett nodded, "I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?" LeAnn asked, confused.

Brett pulled on his jeans and sighed, "I cheated on you too…"

"No you didn't" LeAnn said in shock

Brett looked away and took a deep breath.

"Oh my God, you did" She whispered with tears welling up in her eyes.

Brett felt awful about hurting her.

"Why?" She asked

Brett took a breath, "I…I fell in love."

LeAnn sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath before looking back at him, "Who was it?"

Brett shook his head. "I won't tell you."

"So I know her…"

Brett nodded unnecessarily as he leaned against the wall, shirtless.

LeAnn sighed, "I can't really be mad but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, LeAnn." He said sincerely

LeAnn nodded, "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Me too" Brett said

"So…what now?" LeAnn asked

Brett licked his lips and walked over to LeAnn. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Now, we stay friends but we end this." He muttered

LeAnn sighed and nodded, "Yeah. Ok."

"So I'll pack my stuff and get a flight home…"

"No! Come on, Brett. I know it might be kind of awkward but we're friends. Stay the rest of the week then we'll drive back together."

Brett thought for moment then nodded, "Alright"

"Can you tell me who it was?" LeAnn asked

Brett shook his head, "Not yet. Do you want to tell me who your was?"

LeAnn groaned, "Not yet."

Brett nodded as they stood up and headed to the living room.

Brett grabbed a flannel, button up shirt and pulled it on as he walked into the living room.

He fixed the collar before buttoning it up. Santana glanced at him as he talked to Mia and stole an apple slice from her plate.

"Hey!" Mia laughed

Brett grinned as he chewed, "Hmm?" he hummed

Mia rolled her eyes making Brett and LeAnn laugh.

Santana smiled as she watched the others joke around. She was chopping carrots to put in the stew she was making.

"Shit!" Santana hissed, dropping the knife.

Brett and the girls looked over to see what happened. Brett was the first to notice the blood. He ran over and grabbed the towel off the oven door.

"Let me see it." He muttered quietly, completely forgetting about Mia and LeAnn in the room.

Brett looked at it and cringed, "You're going to need stiches. I'll take you to the hospital."

LeAnn ran over, "What should I do?" She asked

Brett had no clue how to answer that. His only concern at the moment was getting Santana to the ER.

Santana, being a mom, seemed to stay pretty calm She looked at LeAnn and named off everything that needed to be chopped and put in the stew, "And be careful!" She shouted as Brett pushed her out the front door.

Brett got her in the van and got behind the wheel. He backed out of the driveway and followed her directions to the hospital.

Other than directions, they didn't speak until they were almost there.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked quietly

Brett looked confused, "Me? You're the one in need of stitches."

Santana shrugged, "I'll be ok…but it really is hurting." She hissed

Brett nodded and pressed the gas a little more. Santana noticed and smiled at how much he cared.

Brett pulled up to the ER doors and hopped out. Santana laughed quietly at how cute he was when he was worried about her.

Brett grabbed a wheelchair and ran back over to the car, "Here"

Santana burst out laughing, "Brett…"

"Santana…" Brett said, stubbornly.

Santana nodded and got into the wheelchair. He pushed her in and got her checked in before he ran out to park the car.

"Your son seems like a great help." An elderly woman spoke kindly to Santana.

Santana was too shocked to reply.

Brett came back inside and sat next to her. He grabbed the clipboard and helped her fill it out.

After the elderly woman was taken to a room, Santana looked at Brett. He could sense her eyes on him and turned to look at her.

"You ok?" Brett asked Santana quietly while he checked his emails on his phone.

"Just tired and annoyed"

"You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want." He said sweetly.

Santana smiled back, "Thank you. I will in a second."

"Why are you annoyed?" Brett asked pocketing the phone that she had his full attention.

"That older woman that was sitting over here…she thought you…Ugh" Santana groaned

"She thought I what?" Brett smirked

"She thought you were my son" Santana sighed, feeling embarrassed, "Like I couldn't get a guy as young as you!" she huffed.

Brett looked around and smirked before gently grabbing her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss. If their eyes had been open, they would have seen a lot of shocked faces in the waiting room. They would have also seen that elderly lady being discharged and wheeled right by them.

"Lord have mercy!" She said loudly.

Santana pulled back from the kiss and looked the woman, unsure of what to say to her.

"He's not my son." She smirked

The woman looked from San to Brett then back again before huffing and rolling away.

Santana and Brett laughed.

"Santana Evans!" the nurse called

"Ugh, I can't wait till I get my name changed back to Lopez." She groaned as she and Brett followed the nurse to her room.

Santana sat down on the bed while Brett sat in the chair against the wall.

The nurse talked to Santana and asked her some questions.

The doctor walked in soon after the nurse left.

He looked at the cut and nodded, "I'll be back with a kit to clean it up and suture it. I'll have the nurse bring in some pain medication."

"Thank you" Santana replied before the doctor left.

Brett sighed and texted LeAnn an update. He didn't know that Santana was watching him.

He finished the text and looked up, catching her eye.

Brett smiled

"What?" Santana grinned

Brett shook his head, "Just thinking about how much I love you" He replied casually

Santana smiled then the smile faded before she looked away. Brett frowned and stood up. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

He sat and waited patiently for her to speak.

Santana swallowed after a few minutes of silence. She turned and looked at the man of her dreams.

A tear slid down her cheek. Brett wiped it away and placed his hand on her thigh.

Santana didn't think she could keep seeing him everyday without being allowed to hold him, kiss him and be with him.

Brett licked his lips, "LeAnn and I broke up."

Santana's head shot up, "What?"

Brett smiled, "We broke up. We're on good terms."

Santana sighed in relief and nodded, "So…what now?" He could see the hope building in her eyes.

"Well, you should probably talk to LeAnn yourself. She still doesn't know that it's you." Brett replied.

"So are you saying that you want…" she froze, too scared to say it out loud.

"Santana Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" He grinned

Santana laughed, "God, you're so adorable. Of course I will." She breathed before grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Santana swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, making him groan. He squeezed her thigh and scooted closer to her. She moaned as their tongues collided.

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart. Brett landed in the chair just as the doctor and nurse walked in.

The nurse gave her some medication as the doctor got started on cleaning her wound and stitching it up.

Brett watched carefully. He wanted to hold her hand but he was on the wrong side to do that so he just sat there and waited patiently.

Once she was stitched up, it didn't take long for them to discharge her and send her home.

Brett ran and grabbed the van before pulling it up by the door where she was waiting. She hopped in and they headed home holding hands.

When they got to Santana's house they went inside and found Mia and LeAnn watching a movie in the living room.

"So mom." LeAnn said harshly catching Brett and Santana off guard.

Mia rolled her eyes and looked at her mom, "How's your hand, mom?"

"It'll be ok. Is everything ok here?" Santana replied

Mia glanced at her sister but didn't say anything.

"I was cleaning your room so that it'd be nice for when you got back from the hospital and you will never believe what I found…" LeAnn said angrily

Brett thought really hard about what she could have found but he couldn't think of anything…till she held it up.

He could have melted into the floor right then. LeAnn was holding up a pair of Brett's boxers and a magnum condom wrapper.

Santana felt like she couldn't breathe but she looked at LeAnn and sighed, "I…"

"Shut up!" LeAnn screamed as tears streamed down her face, "How could you? Either of you! You're my fucking mother and you!" She growled, "I thought what I did was bad but this so much worse."

"What's that mean?" Brett asked

"Colton is the father of my baby." LeAnn said, hoping it hurt Brett to know that.

Brett went silent. He knew he couldn't be mad but Colton Tanner was one of Brett's best friends since freshman year of college.

Brett nodded

"That's it?" LeAnn huffed, "I just said that Colton is the father of my baby. I cheated on you with Colton Tanner…one of your best friends and you just nod!"

She stood up and stormed up to her room.

Mia looked at her mother, thoughtfully before looking at Brett the same way. She nodded and stood up, stretching.

Santana went after LeAnn while Brett and Mia stayed in the living room.

Brett glanced at Mia and sighed, "Ok, what do you have to say about this?"

Mia looked thoughtful then looked at him and said, "My father is a complete asshole. He's treated mom like shit for years. I'm not surprised that he was cheating on her."

Brett nodded, unsure where she was going with it.

Mia continued, "Mom however is amazing. She deserves the world and…well I figured it out when we were at the police station but not everyone is as perceptive as me. I see the way you look at her. I've never seen that look before but I know what it is. You're obviously completely in love with her. I also think she loves you because she's never smiled as much as she has since you've been in town. Don't fucking hurt her or I'll break your bones."

Brett looked Mia in her dark eyes that were so much like her mother's, "I would rather die a long, painful death than ever cause her any pain."

Mia smiled a genuine smile, "Then you guys have my blessing."

Meanwhile, Santana had just knocked on LeAnn's door when she heard an angry, "What?"

"I'm coming in." Santana stated and opened the door.

She had removed the girls' door locks years prior.

LeAnn didn't look at her mother.

"LeAnn, I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I would never hurt you on purpose. Brett and I…we just…fell in love." She shrugged.

"I don't give a shit! You whore!" LeAnn shouted at Santana as she stood up from her bed, "It'll never last between you guys. He's half your age! He's going to want to end up with someone his own age. You are such a bitch!"

Santana was shocked, hurt but first she was pissed.

"Excuse you" Santana said strictly, "I have no idea how you thought it was alright for you talk to me, your fucking mother like that. I don't care how angry you are at me, you will never speak to me that way again. Is that understood?"

LeAnn glared at her mother with clenched fists.

Santana met her daughter's glare with a calm, expression.

"The thing is I shouldn't be mad but I am!" LeAnn sighed, "I only care about him as a friend. But for him to end up with_ you_ of all people…I just…ugh!" She groaned angrily, "You don't even know him!" LeAnn shouted, "All you've done is fuck him. You don't know anything about him. I've slept with him too. I know what he's like in bed. I know what he looks like naked and I know what it feels like to be held by him afterwards. I know how special he can make you feel. But you just come in and take it all away!"

LeAnn sat back down on the bed and sighed. Santana wasn't sure what to say to her daughter. She thought about everything for a moment before speaking up, "I know that it seems like that to you. That from your point of view it looks like I'm just some cougar whore but LeAnn, I love him so much."

Mia walked in the room and looked at her sister, "LeAnn, just let them be happy. You and Brett are meant to be just friends so just let them be together."

LeAnn went silent for a moment before nodding, "Ok but give me some time. No PDA for now, ok?"

Santana nodded, "No PDA, got it. Just so you know, he'll be staying in the master bedroom with me while you guys are here."

LeAnn took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok"

Santana hugged her daughter again before she headed back downstairs.

Santana walked into the living room as Brett sighed and took a pain pill for his hand.

Santana walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Brett grinned and spun around.

"Hey gorgeous…" Brett mumbled before leaning down, kissing her on the lips softly.

It was meant to be just a peck but Santana needed to be held for a moment so they continued to make out slowly.

After a few moments, they locked up and secured the house before going to the master bedroom.

She jumped in the shower, sighing in relief as the water hit her skin.

Brett walked into the bedroom and tossed his bag on the floor. He locked the bedroom door and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was full of steam and echoed the most beautiful singing voice Brett had ever heard.

Brett stripped off his clothes and walked into the stone shower. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her gently on the shoulder then the neck.

Santana moaned and tilted her head giving Brett more space to kiss her neck. He reached around with his right hand and cupped her breast. Santana moaned and turned her head, catching her boyfriend's lips with her own.

Brett smiled into the kiss as Santana turned around to face him. Santana suddenly burst out laughing. Brett smiled and pulled back.

"What's so funny?" Brett grinned

"We're both pretty pitiful with our injured hands." She laughed.

Her right hand and his left hand were both bandaged up.

Brett nodded, laughing, "That is funny. How's yours feeling?"

"It hurts pretty badly…" Santana sighed

Brett nodded, "Would you like one of my pain pills?"

"Thank you, Baby but I think I'm just going smoke some when we get out."

Brett smiled, "Sounds good to me. I like how horny you get when you smoke." He smirked.

Santana laughed and lightly smacked him on the shoulder, "Brett!"

"What?" Brett laughed, pulling her close, "Don't you like it too?"

Santana smirked and nodded.

Brett leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and kissed back.

She sneakily reached between them and wrapped her hand around he dick.

Brett groaned into the kiss and deepened it. She flicked her thumb over the tip, making Brett hum against her lips before pulling back, "Babe."

"Yeah?" She smirked

"Don't tease…that's mean." He mumbled.

"Aww poor thing. You must really want to fuck me."

Brett couldn't hold back a small smile as he nodded.

Santana laughed, and met his eyes, "Let's finish the shower then smoke…we'll see what happens…" she smirked, knowingly

Brett rolled his eyes, smiling and grabbed the soap.

When they finished showering, they went back into the bedroom. Brett pulled on some boxers and sat on the bed, watching his woman pick out her pjs.

She slipped on some panties and stole one of Brett's t-shirts from his bag, making him laugh quietly.

Brett loved seeing her wearing his clothes. He watched as she braided her damp hair and hummed quietly to herself.

She smiled at her boyfriend, who was laying on the bed, watching her with a small smile on his lips.

"I love you" He said quietly.

Santana smiled and turned to look at him, "I love you too, Brett."

Brett grinned and stretched his arms up in the air. He sighed when he finished stretching.

Santana grabbed the bottle of lotion and walked over to the bed. She sat down and began to rub lotion on her legs.

While she did that, Brett grabbed one of the joints they had already rolled.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and he hid the joint before LeAnn opened the door. She immediately wished she hadn't entered the room. Seeing her mother and ex-boyfriend half-naked in bed together was just…weird.

LeAnn caught Brett's eyes before looking away, "Um…"

"Hi Sweetie! What do you need?" Santana asked, trying to make the situation more comfortable.

"I need Brett's help." She replied before looking at him, "Could you come to my room for a moment?"

Brett nodded, "Let me get dressed."

LeAnn nodded and left. Brett got up and pulled on gym shorts and a white t-shirt before kissing Santana on the cheek.

He headed up to LeAnn's room, unsure of what she needed.

He knocked on her door and she opened it a moment later.

"What's up?" Brett asked as he walked inside.

LeAnn sighed, "This is going to look like I just wanted to interrupt you guys but I really need that heavy box in the top of my closet…"

Brett smiled and nodded, "Alright. Which one?" he aske as walked over to her closet.

She pointed at a brown tub in the back corner.

"Ok, step back." Brett reached up with his right hand and grabbed the box. He pulled it and realized it was extremely heavy. He took a breath and pulled it off the shelf, catching it in his arms.

"Thank you. Just set it here." She said, pointing by her old desk.

Brett set the box down and took a breath, "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "Nope but really, thank you." She smiled

He nodded and left

He went back down to Santana's room. He smiled when he found Santana listening to music while laying on the bed, tapping her foot as she lit a joint.

Brett smiled as he locked the door and walked over to the iPod dock to put on some light music before

Santana smiled, "Country? Really?"

Brett pretended to be hurt, "Santana! I love country music."

Santana smiled, "And I_ still_ love you."

Brett laughed, "You'd better."

She handed him the joint and he took a hit from it before handing it back to her.

She looked thoughtful and a little sad.

Brett pulled her close and cupped her jaw, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "What are we going to do, Brett?"

Brett looked confused, "About…"

"Baby, we have until Saturday. Then you and LeAnn go back to New York."

Brett smiled, "Baby, I graduate this Christmas."

Santana seemed surprised, "Really? Where uh…do you have a job lined up?"

"I've gotten a few offers… I'm thinking about them. It all kind of depends on you though." Brett said before taking another hit of the joint.

"Me?" Santana asked.

Brett smiled, "Baby, I'm not just messing around here. I really love you. I'm asking if you want to live together after I graduate. I can move here…"

Santana was shocked, "But you have a great life in New York."

Brett smiled, shaking his head, "You outshine everything else, San. I'll always choose you." He said looking into her deep brown eyes.

Santana smiled, "God, I fucking love you." She sighed looking at him.

"I fucking love you too. Now, where do you want to live?" he asked, handing her the joint.

Santana thought about it and smirked, "New York. I want to get the hell out of Lima and away from Sam."

They both crawled under the covers and curled up closely facing each other.

Brett nodded, "So you can start packing soon and send stuff to my apartment. We'll have to buy a new apartment though because mine is super tiny."

Santana smiled, "I get to go apartment shopping?"

Brett took the last hit of the joint and set it on the nightstand. "Mhmm. Pick whatever apartment you want…in our budget."

Santana smiled, staring at his Brett's lips as he talked.

"I just want to be with you, San." Brett said quietly before Santana leaned over and kissed him deeply.

It caught him off guard but he instantly kissed back.

Santana moaned when his tongue slid across her bottom lip.

"Brett" She breathed

"Hmmm?" He hummed as he lifted her shirt up.

"I love you" She breathed as he lifted her shirt off her body.

"I love you too, gorgeous." He smiled before kissing her again and placing his hand on her hip.

"Take off your clothes, Baby" Santana moaned

Brett smirked and stood up. He stripped off all his clothes while Santana slipped off her panties.

He crawled back under the covers and pulled her on top of him. They were in their own world under the covers as they kissed.

Santana reached between them and wrapped her hand around his hard dick.

Brett groaned before flipping them over so that he was on top. He settled between her tan legs and could feel her soaked pussy against his lower stomach.

He kissed his way down her body and licked her pussy. Santana had to cover her face with a pillow so that the girls wouldn't hear her moaning. Brett smirked and sucked on her clit as he pushed two fingers deep into.

"Ugh Fuck" he thought he heard Santana moan from under the pillow.

He could feel her pussy clenching around his fingers but he pulled out before she could cum.

Santana groaned unhappily, "What are you doing?" She whined

He crawled up her body and kissed her lips softly as he pushed into her pussy.

She moaned loudly in his mouth as his cock filled her up completely.

Brett pulled back and looked down at her with a small smile on his lips.

She couldn't help but smile back. She reached up and cupped his face. He smiled and turned his head, kissing her left palm.

Santana smiled sweetly before he leaned down and kissed her gently.

He thrust his hips at a medium pace, wanting to keep the soft atmosphere between them.

"Oh shit baby" She whimpered when he hit the perfect spot

Brett focused on that spot as he kissed her chest and neck.

"Right…right there, Brett. Please baby go a little faster." Santana pleaded quietly

Brett picked up the pace and watched as she fell apart beneath him. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

He groaned as he came deep inside her pussy. They slowly came down from their climaxs and curled up together.

"How's your hand?" Santana asked

"Perfectly fine as long as you stay naked and in bed with me the rest of the night." Brett smirked

"I think I can do that." She laughed and curled up against his bare body.

"I was right." Brett mumbled a few minutes later, as they held each other under the covers.

Santana turned her head and raised her brows, "About what, baby?"

"I said that we'd be holding each other again by the end of the day and look at us." Brett smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Santana smiled, "Yep, you were right and I've never been happier about being wrong."

**THE END**

**A/N – I hope you liked this short story. Please Review. **


	5. Tuesday

**Hey Guys! I've gotten a lot of support for this story! Thank you! It was originally just to take a small break from the Blue Bolt Trilogy, but you all seem to like it. I'm going to make it around 10 maybe 11 chapters long. I hope you enjoy! **

**Also I'm looking for some really good songs. Any ideas?**

**Please Review!**

Santana woke up and smelled bacon. She sat straight up in bed, confused. She looked over and saw that Brett wasn't there. For a split second she feared it was all a dream but then she heard his laugh from the kitchen. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

She got out of bed and slipped on some sweatpants before walking out of her room.

She smiled when she saw Brett, Mia and LeAnn in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and joking around.

"I'm telling you, I don't believe you. I don't think you can do it." Mia said, smirking at Brett.

Brett nodded, "Alright, ladies, stand back." He mumbled smirking

LeAnn laughed and pulled her sister away while Brett took the skillet with the pancake in it. He backed up and looked up before glancing at the pancake and throwing it in the air.

Santana covered her mouth as the pancake flipped through the air before landing perfectly, back in the skillet.

Brett beamed, "One handed, baby!"

LeAnn burst out laughing as Mia looked shocked.

Santana shook her head, "Ok, parent in the room"

Brett grinned when he saw her, "Morning Ba…" he paused and glanced a LeAnn.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm over it. Just treat each other right." She shrugged and took a sip of her orange juice.

Brett nodded, "Thank you, LeAnn"

"Yes, thank you, sweetie." Santana smiled and hugged her daughter before walking over to Brett and hugging him.

He kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Morning baby"

Neither noticed Mia snap a picture of them with her phone.

"Morning baby" She replied as they separated. She looked up at him and laughed, "You have flour on forehead, Brett."

"Thanks for telling me" He smirked at Mia and LeAnn

Mia smirked and shrugged, "I knew you'd find out eventually"

Brett laughed and went back to making breakfast.

After they finished eating their breakfast, Brett went to shower.

The girls wanted to show him around Lima so they all headed to their rooms to get ready.

When he got out of the shower he walked int to he bedroom where Santana was slipped on a pair of jeans.

Brett grinned and walked over in his towel. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace. He rested his chin on top of her head and smiled, enjoying it as well.

Santana's phone began to ring and they both sighed. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed it, "Hello?"

While she talked on the phone Brett got dressed. He pulled on jeans, a brown shirt and his worn cap.

Santana hung up and turned to Brett, "So…I uh need to stop by the office…"

"Does that mean I get to see where you work?" He smiled

Santana smiled and nodded, "If you want to."

"When do I get to meet…uh I think you said her name was Quinn…your best friend?" Brett asked as he pulled on his shoes.

Santana went silent, realizing that she had to tell Quinn about everything.

"I need to update her before I just show up with my 23 year old boyfriend." Santana replied making him laugh and nod.

Santana chewed on her bottom lip nervously

"What's wrong, Baby?" Brett asked

Santana sighed, "We'll need to keep the PDA to a minimum since no one knows that Sam and I are getting a divorce. I know it sucks but…"

"Santana, it's fine. I understand." Brett smiled, "Come on, beautiful, let's go." He said holding out his right hand.

She smiled took it before they headed out to the living room. Mia and LeAnn were in there sitting on the couch, waiting for Brett and their mom.

The group headed out to the van and hopped inside. Santana drove to her office and parked.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be so you can all come in and sit in my office or you can wait out here."

Brett smiled and opened his car door, "I want to see where you work, babe."

Santana rolled her eyes smiling, "Alright, come in with me."

They all got out of the car and Santana grabbed her purse and briefcase. Brett smirked at how sexy she looked. She was wearing jeans, a casual, long sleeve shirt and had her hair pulled into a ponytail.

He walked next to Mia as they walked into the building. Mia smirked at him.

"You ok, big guy?"

"Big guy?" Brett mumbled

Mia shrugged, "You're like three feet taller than us."

Brett laughed, "Only like a foot."

LeAnn laughed, "You're taller than Mike."

Mike Chang was one of their friends in New York.

"True" Brett nodded as they followed Santana into the elevator.

Brett snuck into the back of the elevator, behind S antana as two other people stepped into the elevator.

When they got to the fifth floor Brett brushed Santana's hand with his own as he stepped off. Santana smiled and led the way to her office. They walked into a reception area.

There was an Asian girl working at the reception desk. She looked up and smiled at Santana, "Morning Santana"

"Morning Tina" Santana smiled

"Looks like you've got a fan club" Tina laughed noticing Brett and the girls.

"It's about time!" A blonde woman said as Santana walked into her office. The blonde was sitting in Santana's chair with her feet up on the desk, "What the hell happened to your hand, S?"

Santana took a moment and shut her office door, letting Mia, LeAnn and Brett in the room.

"Hi Quinn. I cut my hand while chopping carrots." Santana replied and set her briefcase and purse down.

She didn't notice the Quinn eyeing Brett curiously.

Santana looked through her briefcase and pulled out a folder, "Here, this is the Johnson case."

Quinn looked away from Brett and at Santana and nodded, "Thanks. I'm guessing that you are just dropping by…"

Santana nodded, "Yeah we're all headed out." She replied

"We?" Quinn asked, curious as to who the hell Brett was.

"Sorry Q, this is Brett Pierce. Brett this is Quinn Fabray, my best friend." Santana said.

Brett caught the note of nervousness in Santana's voice but he wasn't the only one. Quinn looked Santana confused but shook Brett's hand.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know the Evans family?" She politely

Brett smiled kindly, "I…" Santana looked worried, "go to school with LeAnn in New York. We're just in town for Fall Break."

Santana hated that she couldn't go ahead and tell Quinn everything but work was not the place for that topic.

Brett cringed slightly as his hand stung. Santana noticed and reached in her purse, "I brought your pain meds." She said, handing him the bottle of pills.

Brett really wanted to kiss right then but he just nodded and replied, "Thanks…Mrs. Evans." He could have thrown up having to say that.

Santana grimaced slightly and Quinn noticed.

"Hey San, I've got something in my office for you. Come with me for a second."

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded. She glanced at Brett before following her best friend, "I'll be back guys. Just relax."

When they got to Quinn's office, she shut the door and spun around to look at the Latina with narrowed eyes, "What happened?"

Santana sighed and sat on the couch, "This talk really should wait till we aren't at work, Quinn."

Quinn could tell that her friend needed to talk but was too nervous to talk there.

"Ok, tonight I'm coming over right after work. Ok?"

Santana nodded, "Thank you"

Quinn smiled, "As long as you're ok…"

"I am." San replied

They found Mia sitting just like Quinn had been while Brett and LeAnn talked.

"So does this make Brett like our step-dad?" Mia asked randomly just as the door opened

Santana walked in and heard her daughter's comment. Her eyes went wide but luckily Quinn hadn't heard it.

"Shut up, Mia!" LeAnn snapped while Brett smirked

"Alright, you three, let's go." Santana said

Quinn just happened to glance at Santana's left hand and saw that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. Quinn looked up at her best friend's face, worried.

When they got back out to the van, they all got in. Brett glanced at Santana since she was being silent. Her phone dinged and checked it.

**Q – I love you, S**

Santana smiled and replied that she loved her best friend too before putting her phone away.

"Mom?" Mia said

Santana looked in the rearview mirror, "Yeah?"

"You ok?" Mia replied worriedly

Santana nodded, "I just have a lot on my mind. Let's show Brett Lima."

The other's nodded and they took off.

Lima was a small town so it wasn't a long trip but they drove through town and showed him the high school, the basketball courts, and the main square area.

"Let's eat at Breadstix, Mom!" Mia said, wanting Brett to try the breadsticks.

"Ok. It is lunchtime." She said as she pulled into the parking lot.

She parked and they headed inside.

They were taken to a booth and given menus.

"You like Italian, right?" Mia asked Brett

Santana smiled because she knew Brett was obsessed with Italian food.

"I fucking love Italian food." Brett groaned as he looked at the menu.

The girls laughed and Santana placed her hand on his thigh, under the table. He looked up from the menu and winked at her before grabbing her hand.

They ordered their drinks and food before Mia and LeAnn went to use the restroom.

Santana turned to Brett and smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm great, Baby." He replied quietly, staring at her eyes.

Brett smiled till he looked behind her.

"What?" She asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"Brett?" Santana heard from behind her.

Brett slowly let go of Santana's hand and slid out of the booth. He grabbed the younger looking boy's arm and took him outside. Santana was beyond confused. She couldn't understand how Brett would know anyone in Lima.

Brett drug the boy out to the parking lot, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Brett asked shocked

"Dude, I live here." The younger boy smirked

"How's that even possible? You live in LA with your aunt." Brett said, looking around nervously

"Not anymore. Her boyfriend OD'd so we moved here to be closer to her family. What the hell are you doing here? I mean I haven't seen you in…five years, I think."

"Jesse, look, you and I can not be talking. I never thought I'd see you again…" Brett groaned.

"Dude" Jesse muttered, "I'm your fucking brother."

Brett sighed and nodded, "I know…"

Santana stepped out of the restaurant, looking slightly concerned.

Brett heard the door open and turned. He saw her and panicked.

"Jesse, get out of here." He mumbled, looking back at the younger guy.

Jesse nodded, "Fine but at least call me sometime…please."

Brett glanced back at Santana and nodded, "Give me your number."

Brett got out his phone and put Jesse's number in it.

Jesse nodded and walked over to a truck. He hopped in and took off before Brett headed back inside.

He got back to the booth and saw the girls all chatting. Santana glanced at him but didn't say anything about what happened. He sat just as their food came.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked them.

"No, thank you." Santana replied

The waitress glanced at Brett and nodded before walking away.

Mia smirked and glanced at her mom. Santana didn't seem concerned at all about the cute waitress, Brett's hand resting on her inner thigh, so she didn't have much to worry about.

After they ate Brett grabbed the check and paid before Santana could get her money out of her purse.

"Brett" She said sternly but he just winked and got out of the booth.

Santana couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as she scooted out of the booth.

They headed out to the van and hopped in. They drove back to the house.

Mia and LeAnn made plans with some of their old friends and headed out for a while.

Santana and Brett headed to her room. They decided that since LeAnn and Mia were out, they'd smoke some weed and spend some time together.

Brett grabbed the weed bag and groaned when he saw that they were out of pre-rolled joints. He sighed and got the papers out.

He ground up more bud and started to roll one.

When it was ready, he lit it and handed it to Santana before starting to make more so he wouldn't have to later.

Santana watched him while he rolled more joints.

"Brett?" She said quietly

"Hmm?" Brett hummed, not looking away from his work.

"Who was that guy?" Santana asked hesitantly

Brett stopped rolling but continued to look at it.

Santana waited patiently for a response.

Brett sighed and licked the paper as he finished rolling. He set it down and sighed again before looking at her.

"I have to tell you something…" Brett muttered

Santana's heart sped up a bit out of fear as she nodded.

Brett took a deep breath before speaking, "So when I was younger…"

They heard the front door slam shut. Santana looked at Brett, confused.

They were about to get up and go see it was when the bedroom door opened.

Sam walked in and froze when he saw them sitting on the bed together.

"What's going on here?" Sam muttered

Brett glanced at Santana, ready for her to take the lead. Santana slowly stood up while she thought.

She took a deep breath and looked Sam in the eyes, "Brett and I are together and after our divorce is final, I'm moving to New York."

Sam looked thoughtful then replied, "You are such a god damn whore."

Brett didn't wait, he didn't think, he just acted and the next thing they all knew, Sam was knocked out on the ground.

Brett glared down at him before looking at Santana who was shocked.

Brett was worried that she'd be mad but she smiled, "God, I've wanted to that for years."

Brett smiled, "I got you, love."

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, San"

Sam began to wake up.

"What should we do?" Brett asked her as he watched Sam.

Santana thought for a moment before grabbing her phone and calling a friend.

Within minutes the doorbell rang and Santana ran to answer it. Brett stayed with Sam who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"She's twice your age." Sam mumbled with a swollen eye.

"I know" Brett replied calmly.

Sam sighed, "I don't get it…"

"Well you're a fucking idiot. You were married to Santana for years yet you never knew what you had." Brett muttered

Sam stood up fast, wanting to fight Brett but the odds were against him. Sam was older, shorter, weaker and slower. Brett stood up too, almost a full head over Sam.

Santana walked in with Finn Hudson…Officer Finn Hudson.

Brett froze unsure what to do with all the weed on the bed. Santana didn't seem concerned so he calmed down.

Finn sighed when he saw Sam, "Sam, what the hell are you doing? Come on. You can stay in my guest room. Grab some stuff."

"Thank you, Finn." Santana smiled

"I'm always here for you, Santana." Finn smiled and glanced at Brett, "So you're Brett, huh?"

Brett nodded, "Yeah"

Finn nodded, "Santana's a great girl. Treat her right."

Brett smiled, "She's amazing and I'll treat like a queen."

Finn smiled and turned to Santana, "Have you told Quinn yet?"

"I'm telling her tonight." Santana said as Sam huffed, packing a bag.

Finn nodded, "Nervous?"

"Yeah" Santana sighed.

"Don't be. She's your best friend." Finn said as Sam rudely pushed past Brett to get to his nightstand.

Brett couldn't understand what Santana ever saw in Sam Evans but that was over now.

"Sam!" Finn said sternly, "Leave him alone and hurry up."

After about 15 minutes Finn pushed Sam out of the house, taking his key. Santana locked the door behind them and sighed.

Brett leaned against the bedroom doorway, "I'm sorry I hit him…"

Santana set her jaw and walked over to Brett. Brett swallowed nervously but Santana just pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Brett groaned and wrapped his arms around her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a moment of kissing Santana pulled back, "I love you"

Brett smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too, gorgeous."

They went and sat back on the bed. He continued to roll joints while they smoked one.

"So can we get back to the topic of what happened at the restaurant?" Santana asked, not wanting to upset her boyfriend.

Brett nodded and finished the joint he was working on before putting everything up.

He took a hit off the joint and sighed, "That guy at the restaurant…he's my brother…"

Santana furrowed her brow, "I thought you only had two sisters?"

Brett nodded, "That's because it's really fucking complicated."

Santana nodded, "Do you want to tell me? You don't have to."

Brett smiled, "I love you. I'll tell anything you want to know."

Santana smiled and squeezed his hand before taking a hit off the joint.

"I want to know more but I don't want to ask too much." Santana replied

Brett nodded, "I'll tell you but…I don't look that great in the story…"

Santana leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Tell me."

Brett sighed, "Well, my dad cheated on my mom after I was born. Steph and I were a handful for mom, so she didn't really notice it when he wasn't home as much. When Renee, my little sister was born, Jesse…my brother was about a year old."

Brett paused and took a couple hits from the joint before continuing, "Dad didn't tell anyone about Jesse until he was five. He mother passed from cancer and he had to move in with someone. Dad wouldn't let him move in with us so he went to live with his aunt in LA."

Santana listened closely while smoking.

"I was 18 when Steph and I went out to LA to meet him." Brett paused, "I just never accepted him because…well my mom…she passed when I was 15."

Santana felt terrible for him, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Yeah…"

Santana could tell there was more to his mother's death so she stayed quiet while he worked through it.

After a moment Brett let out a long breath and cleared his throat, "She killed herself. I found her on the floor in her bedroom. She had taken all of my pain meds from when I got in a bad car wreck."

Santana had no clue what to say. She hadn't expected that. Brett was such a cheerful, fun, happy guy that no one would assume that he had such a dark past.

"I should have hidden them better. I knew she was depressed but I never thought…" Brett sighed, "Anyways, I felt like if I accepted Jesse then I'd disrespect my mom. Which is more of an excuse because my mom would have let him join our family in a second except for dad."

Santana squeezed his hand, "So maybe you should meet up with him…"

Brett looked at her and nodded, "He gave me his number. He's not a bad guy or anything."

Santana smiled, "Why don't you and him go out to lunch sometime this week?"

Brett nodded, "I guess"

"Should you call your sisters?"

Brett groaned, "Fuck"

Santana rubbed his back gently, "Sorry"

"No, it's just that I really should call them but I'll meet with him first."

Santana nodded, "I had no idea, Baby." She said quietly feeling awful about Brett's mother.

Brett smiled and pulled her close, "Mom would have loved you."

Santana smiled, then sat up, "Wait I asked you how old you mom was and you said she was 50…"

"She would have been 50. Sorry I just wasn't ready to talk about it…"

"It's ok baby" Santana said, understanding why he hadn't told her.

Brett sighed and lit another joint before handing it to her. She took a couple hit and leaned against him.

"What time is it?" She asked him

He looked at the nightstand clock and said, "5:15"

Santana sat up straight and jumped of the bed, "Shit ok, Quinn will be here any minu…"

The doorbell rang, "Shit!" Santana hissed

Brett was beyond confused, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Its just that she's always been close to Sam…" Santana sighed nervously

Brett put the joint out and walked over to Santana, "Baby, she's your best friend. Give her a chance."

Santana nodded and went to answer the door while Brett went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Santana opened the front door and let her best friend in the house.

They went and sat in the living room.

"San, what's going on? Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Quinn asked, worried.

Santana sighed and took a moment to think of how to explain everything.

"So I need you to listen to me and wait until the end to…respond…ok?"

Quinn nodded, "Ok but you're scaring me."

Santana shook her head, "Just listen. So on Friday LeAnn and Brett came into town for fall break. Well Mia's boyfriend cheated on her and Sam went off. He ran after her boyfriend and tried to hurt him. A lot happened and Sam, LeAnn and Mia all got arrested."

Quinn's eyes bulged but she didn't speak.

"Well they wouldn't let me bail them out till Monday." Santana paused and took a breath. She was nervous about explaining the next part, "Ok so while they were in jail…I…I slept with Brett."

Quinn's jaw dropped and it took all she had to keep quiet.

Santana wouldn't meet Quinn's eyes as she continued, "We fell in love. I left Sam. We're getting divorced and I'm moving to New York soon to live with Brett."

Quinn raised her brow, asking if she could speak. Santana nodded and prepared herself.

"It's about time you left Sam but damn, S!"

"Really? But you love Sam."

"No I'm nice to Sam, but you've always deserved better. I don't know anything about this Brett guy but he's really good looking."

Santana laughed and nodded, "He really is."

"How old is he?"

"He's 23…"

"Fuck, San!" Quinn said, "Cougar much?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Well I need to meet him properly now." Quinn said

"He's in the kitchen right now. We're just hanging out here tonight so do you want to stay for dinner? We'll order something in."

Quinn nodded, "Sure. I'm going to borrow some comfortable clothes though."

Santana shrugged and stood up, "Go on into my room and pick out some of my clothes. Anything is fine."

Quinn headed to Santana's room, so San went to the kitchen. Brett was leaning against the counter, talking on the phone.

"Yeah." Brett sighed, "Ok well I'll be back there by Monday so I'll talk to him then. Ok bye"

"You ok?" Santana asked

Brett nodded, "How'd it go?"

"Really well. She wants to meet you properly…as my boyfriend."

Brett smiled, "I'd love to meet your best friend…as your boyfriend."

Santana smiled and hugged him. He held her closely and kissed the top of her head.

Brett's stomach growled and Santana laughed, "You hungry, Baby?"

Brett smirked, "Hell yeah. What are we doing for dinner?"

"I invited Quin to eat with us so we're going to order pizza or Chinese food."

Brett nodded, "Alright. I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay."

"Santana" Brett said, "I've got it this time, Beautiful."

Santana smiled a little, "Thank you, Baby"

Brett bent his head and gently kissed her on the lips.

Santana smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too." Brett said with a smile before looking behind Santana, "Hi…again." He smiled

Santana spun around and saw Quinn standing in the doorway wearing Santana's pjs.

"So…Quinn, this is Brett…my boyfriend." Santana said nervously

Brett smiled at Quinn and walked over to her. He shook her hand, "It's great to meet you. Would you like to like to smoke some weed before we order food?" He grinned

Quinn nodded and smiled, "Ok I like you."

Santana smiled, happy that her best friend approved.

"Alright then" Brett grinned, "I'll go grab a joint and meet you ladies in the living room."

Santana smiled as Brett walked past Quinn to go to the bedroom.

He went in the bedroom and grabbed a joint and the lighter.

When he walked into the living room his phone began to ring. He sighed and handed Santana the joint before grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" He said quietly while Santana lit it.

"_Heyyy!" LeAnn said drunkenly_

Brett sighed and glanced at Santana who was already high.

"Where are you?" He asked

_I'm at Stacy's house! Party!" She screamed _

"I'll be right there." Brett replied, catching Santana's attention as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, obviously trying to focus even though she was high.

"I'll be right back. Quick question…where does Stacy live?" Brett asked

Santana shook her head, "It's LeAnn. What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Babe, she's just drunk. I'm just going to get her." Brett said

"I'm coming with you." Santana said standing up

"Baby, I've got it."

"No, I'm coming with you." Santana said

"Me too" Quinn said, standing up.

"Fine" Brett sighed, "Let's go.

They all got in the van and Brett backed out of the driveway.

Santana gave him directions and when they got there they found a huge house party going on.

Brett sighed, "I'll be right back."

He parked and got out of the car before going inside the crowded house.

He looked around for the girls and finally spotted LeAnn on a couch sitting next to some guy, making out,

Brett sighed and walked over, "LeAnn!" He shouted over the music.

LeAnn looked over and smirked, "Hey Brett!"

"Hey. It's time to go." Brett said, holding his hand out to help her up

"Dude, she's not leaving" the guy who was kissing her said.

"Look buddy, you don't want any trouble. She's leaving with me."

The guy stood up and got in Brett's face, "Wanna bet?"

Brett could smell the alcohol on his breath, "LeAnn," He ignored the idiot, "Let's go."

The guy shoved Brett back but he didn't fall.

Brett sighed, really not wanting to deal with this.

"LeAnn, let's go!" Brett said beginning to get mad.

LeAnn groaned, "Fine" as she stood up but the pushed her back down.

Brett clenched his jaw and shoved the guy back, "Don't fucking touch her!" Brett growled.

The guy swung but Brett ducked out of the way. He punched the guy in the stomach before helping LeAnn up and finding Mia. They headed outside. As they walked to the van the same guy ran out and shouted at Brett.

"Fucker! Come back here!"

Brett shook his head and helped the girls int o the van. The ran over and shoved Brett against Santana's shut door.

He punched Brett in the jaw. Brett groaned and kneed the guy in the crotch.

Brett squared himself and walked over to the drivers side. He climbed in and took off.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked worriedly

"I'm fine." Brett nodded

When they got back to the house Mia and LeAnn crashed. Brett sat on the couch and lit the joint from earlier.

He let out a long breath as Santana sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly, nervous that he was mad.

Brett smiled, "I'm fine, Beautiful. That guy was an ass though."

She nodded as Quinn joined them in the living room.

They ordered pizza for dinner and chatted as they ate.

Quinn and Brett got to know each other.

After dinner Brett went to shower while Santana and Quinn said goodbye.

"So?" Santana said nervously

"I really like him. He's so nice. I know that he's really young but it's weird. I completely forgot his age after he started talking."

Santana beamed, grateful.

After Quinn left Santana headed to the bedroom. Brett was just getting out of the shower when she shut the bedroom door.

Brett was about to pull on boxers, but Santana stopped him.

"Come here." She said quietly, pulling him towards the bed.

Brett grinned and looked back to make sure the door was locked.

"It's locked" She whispered before pushing him onto the bed.

Brett sat down on the edge as she pulled off her clothes. She pulled off her underwear and straddled his lap. She kissed him gently, moaning at the sensation.

Brett flipped them over as they kissed.

He gently pushed into her, making her moan.

It was slow and gentle. They didn't fall asleep till early morning


	6. Wednesday

**Hey Guys! I didn't have time to edit it very much so please ignore any misspelled words or any other mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

Brett woke up when he heard the shower turn on. He rolled over in bed and stretched before getting out of bed. He strolled into the bathroom and walked straight into the shower.

He smirked when he saw Santana lathering her body with soap.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around waist.

Santana smiled, "Morning baby"

"Morning gorgeous" Brett mumbled against her neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Santana said, turning around to face her boyfriend.

Brett smiled, "I have this sixth sense. So that every time you're naked an alarm goes off in my brain."

Santana laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. Brett bent down and kissed her on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brett pulled back, "Are you horny, Ms. Lopez?"

Santana laughed, "Sure am, Mr. Pierce."

Brett grinned, "I can fix that."

Santana smirked as he bent his head and kissed her. She lightly scratched the back of his neck as he gently pushed her against the shower wall.

He bent down and lifted her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard dick between them. They continued to kiss as he reached between them and pushed into her.

"Fuck" Santana moaned

They heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Shit" Brett groaned

Santana frowned as he pulled out and set her down.

"I'll go see who it is." Santana

Brett nodded as she left the shower. He grabbed the shampoo and began to wash up.

Santana pulled on her robe and went to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw LeAnn leaning against the door frame, looking miserable.

"Where is he?" LeAnn mumbled

Santana bit her lip, "He's in the shower."

"But your hair is wet…oh shit" LeAnn groaned, realizing what they had been doing, "Look, I don't need to know anything other than when he can make his hangover cure."

"Hangover cure?" Santana asked

"Yeah, he makes the best hangover cure. Tell him to please hurry up." She muttered and went to lay on the couch

Santana nodded and closed her door before going back to the shower. She stepped in the shower and saw Brett rinsing off his body. She bit her bottom lip and hugged him from behind.

Brett smiled, "Who was it, Baby?"

Santana kissed his shoulder blade, "It was LeAnn. She needs your hangover cure."

Brett nodded and turned around, "She can wait." He bent down and lifted Santana up.

San wrapped her legs around Brett's waist, guiding his dick into her pussy.

"Shit" She hissed in pleasure.

Brett groaned and gently pressed her against the shower wall as he pivoted into her pussy making her moan. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Fuck baby" She whined

Brett reached down and lifted Santana's thigh so that he could thrust deeper.

"Oh shit!" Santana moaned, "Harder, Brett. Harder!"

Brett pounded harder as he felt her pussy clench his cock.

"Holy fuck" Brett mumbled, thrusting his hips faster and deeper into her.

"I'm cum…cumming! Shit!" Santana whimpered, gripping his shoulders for support.

Brett groaned as they came together.

Brett held her close as she came down from her climax.

"Fuck baby, you feel so damn good" Brett mumbled and thrust his hips making her hiss because of the sensitivity.

"Huh damn" Santana moaned, holding onto him tightly.

Brett held her close, "I love you, baby"

Santana smiled, "I love you too."

He gently pulled out as he set her down. They kissed gently as they showered before getting ready for the day.

Brett pulled on some sweatpants and a white t-shirt before going to the kitchen to make LeAnn his famous hangover cure.

He mixed it up and took it to LeAnn, who was sitting at the bar, groaning in misery.

"Here you go" he grinned

Santana walked by and smacked him on the ass making him laugh.

"LeAnn, why did you drink last night?" Santana asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

LeAnn sighed, "I had a miscarriage so I just wanted to be wild."

Santana froze, "You had a miscarriage?"

LeAnn looked up at her mother and nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

Santana walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug.

Brett grabbed a mug of coffee and leaned back against the counter.

Mia groaned as she walked into the kitchen and stole Brett's mug of coffee from his hands. She took a big sip and sat next to her sister.

"So what is the plan for today?" Mia asked

"I made you an appointment with my OBGYN." Santana replied.

"What about LeAnn's appointment?" Mia asked

LeAnn shook her head, "I lost the baby."

Mia set down the mug and walked over to her sister, "I'm sorry, LeAnn."

LeAnn nodded as she cried.

Brett walked over and pulled her close. She sobbed into his chest as he held her close.

"I'm sorry, LeAnn." He said quietly

She nodded, "I'm going to go back to bed. I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure, Honey?" Santana asked her daughter.

LeAnn nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you guys later." She said as she headed up to her old room.

Santana sighed as Mia went to go get ready for her appointment.

"I'll stay here with LeAnn while you take Mia to the doctor." Brett told Santana

Santana nodded, "Thank you, baby."

Brett pulled her close, "You ok?

"My baby lost her baby…" Santana said as she began to cry.

Brett clenched his jaw, hating that he couldn't take away her pain.

"I'm sorry, love." He muttered against the top of her head.

After Santana and Mia left, Brett went back to the kitchen to make LeAnn some tea.

Brett headed up to her room and knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" he heard and walked inside.

"Hey" Brett said quietly, "I made you some tea…"

LeAnn nodded, "Thanks Brett."

"Do you need anything else?" Brett asked

"No but thank you. I just want to be alone."

Brett nodded, "Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

He went downstairs and made up Santana's bed before sitting on it.

He grabbed a joint and lit it, leaning back in the bed.

Suddenly he felt someone kissing his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Santana.

"Hey baby" Brett said, "That was quick."

"We were gone for two hours, baby" Santana smirked.

"Damn" Brett groaned, "I meant to do my laundry while you were gone."

"I'll do it for you" Santana said.

"No way babe. I'll handle it." Brett said, trying to sit up.

Santana placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back down. He was surprised and stayed silent as she straddled his lap.

"Not right now." Santana smirked

Brett glanced behind her and saw that the door was shut and locked. Santana smirked and bent down, kissing his gently on the lips.

Brett gripped her hips tightly as they kissed. She moaned and ground down against his hardening cock.

"Fuck" Brett mumbled and flipped them over. Santana smiled and undid her jeans.

They both stripped off their clothes before she rolled onto her stomach. Brett groaned and gripped her ass as she pushed it into the air.

"Want to try something?" She smirked

Brett swallowed nervously and nodded, "Yeah…like what?"

She smirked and pushed her ass further into his hand, "Just go slow and use lube." She whispered

Brett nodded and grabbed the lube.

Santana was obviously nervous but extremely horny.

Brett leaned down and kissed her behind the ear, "I'll go slow, Baby and I promise you'll enjoy it after a minute."

She nodded even though she had never enjoyed anal before and pressed her ass into his hand. He kissed her shoulder, down her back to her ass. He gently spread her ass cheeks and lightly pressed his thumb to her puckered hole.

She whined, shocked by how wet she was. Brett could see it dripping down her thighs.

"God damn, you are so sexy." Brett mumbled and bent down, licking her asshole.

"Huh! Fuck!" Santana hissed as he prepared her for what was to come.

As he licked her ass, he lifted his hand up and circled her clit making her moan.

"Please baby. I need to feel you in me." She pleaded

Brett nodded and shoved his tongue into her asshole. She whined, trying to breathe through the pleasure.

Brett pulled back and out lube on his finger before gently pushing it into her.

She whimpered and asked for more.

He added a second finger and groaned at how tight she was. His dick twitched at the thought of being in her.

Santana nodded and moaned, "Fuck, baby. I need your cock."

Brett bit his lip, rubbed lube on himself and lined his dick up with her ass before gently pushing in. There was a lot of pressure against his cock and he moaned in her ear.

She reached down and circled her clit only for her hand to be smacked away by her boyfriend.

"I'll make you cum. I've got you, lover."

She moaned as he circled her clit and picked up the pace of his hips.

"Fuck Brett!" She moaned, "I'm about to…fuck…faster baby"

Brett ignored the burn in his muscles and thrust faster while moving his fingers on her clit faster.

"Huh right there!" Santana whined as she came hard. Brett groaned and continued to thrust faster, wanting to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

As she came down from her climax, Santana realized that Brett hadn't cum.

"Cum baby" She moaned as she swirled her hips.

"Fuck" Brett groaned as he pounded into her harder. He was on the edge of cumming when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Shit" they both his.

Brett couldn't control his hips as he came deep inside her tight ass. He had to bite on his lip so he didn't make any noise.

"Mami! Uncle Tomas is here."

Santana's eyes bulged, "Shit!" she hissed

"I'll be right there!" Santana shouted and quickly got out of bed. She ran to the bathroom before running back to the bed. She grabbed Brett and kissed him, "That was incredible, Baby but we have to hurry up."

Brett took a breath and nodded before jumping up to get redressed.

Santana washed up and got dressed.

Once they were ready, Santana walked out into the living room where she found her daughters talking to Tomas.

"Hey little sister!" Tomas smiled

His smile faded as Brett walked out of the bedroom.

"Who are you? Where's Sam?" Tomas asked edgily

Santana took a breath, "T, this is Brett…my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about? You're married to Sam."

Santana sighed, "I need to tell you something but you have to just listen till I finish."

Tomas looked at Brett and narrowed his eyes before looking back at his sister and nodding.

Santana explained the entire story to her brother. He was shocked by her actions.

Tomas stood up and walked over to Brett who was leaning against the wall.

"You're fucking my little sister?" Tomas said angrily

Santana stood up, "Tomas, stop it."

"Uncle Tomas" LeAnn said, "Brett is a good guy."

"He cheated on you with your mother." Tomas said, not looking away from Brett, "Santana, you're not allowed to keep seeing him." Tomas said, glancing at his sister before telling Brett to leave.

"He's not leaving. Tomas, I'm 44 years old. You can't tell me what to do." Santana said angrily as she walked over to Brett, "I love him."

Tomas glared at the couple, "Where's Sam?"

"He's staying with Finn" Santana replied, "I'm moving to New York in a few months to live with Brett and you have to accept it."

Tomas gritted his teeth, "Fine but it's fucked up."

Santana sighed, "I love you Tomas but you're being an ass."

Tomas shook his head, "What's happened to you?" he asked, "I'll talk to you later. I can't be here right now."

Tomas stormed out of the house and Santana began to cry.

Brett glanced at his girlfriend then at the front door, "Mia, stay with your mom." He said before running after Tomas.

"Tomas!" He shouted as the older man unlocked his car.

Tomas turned, "What?"

"I get it. I have two sisters and I'd destroy anyone who hurt them, but I won't hurt her. I love her. Sam treated her terribly and didn't deserve to be with someone as great as Santana…"

Tomas glared at Brett for a moment then nodded, "Fine but if you ever hurt her, I'll…"

"Kill me...I got it." Brett nodded

"Look I just dropped by to check on her, I've got to go to work. Tell her that I'll call her."

Brett nodded and Tomas left. Brett headed back inside and found the girls sitting on the couch, talking.

"He's going to call you later." Brett told Santana calmly. "He's just trying to understand."

Santana nodded, "We've always been so close."

"Let's all do something" Mia said

"I don't really feel like going out." LeAnn sighed

"How about we order pizza and watch some movies?" Brett suggested

"Ok that sounds good."

"It's still a little too early to order the food." Mia said

"Well I've got a couple things I need to do. Can I use the laundry room?" Brett asked

"Of course, Baby" Santana replied

Brett put his dirty clothes in the washer before going out the back door. He pulled out his phone and took a deep breath before calling Jesse.

"_Hello?" Jesse answered_

"He…hey Jesse?" Brett said

"_Brett?" Jesse replied_

"Yeah, it's me." Brett said quietly as he strolled around the back yard, "What's up?"

"_Hey! Nothing. I just got off work." _

"Where do you work?" Brett asked

He heard a car door slam shut as Jesse sat in his car.

"_I'm a bartender at Breadstix. That's why I was there. I was grabbing my check."_

Brett nodded, "Gotcha. Well I'm only in town for a couple days so…do you want to grab lunch or something on Friday?"

"_Yeah! Totally!" Jesse grinned, "Where do you want to meet up at?"_

"I don't know any places around here…" Brett said

_Jesse nodded, "That's fine. I know a great burger joint. I'll text you the address."_

"Cool. Let's meet up there at noon on Friday."

"_Works for me." Jesse grinned_

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"_Cool. Bye."_

"Later." Brett said and hung up

Brett headed back inside and went to find Santana. She was sitting on her bed, smoking a joint while thinking.

Brett leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, "You ok?"

Santana looked up at him and just stared for a moment.

"San?" Brett said as he walked into the room and shut the door before locking it.

"Am I being selfish?" She asked, "I mean I stole my own daughter's boyfriend. I am awful."

Brett sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and replied, "Santana, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met. LeAnn is ok with us. She's just having a hard time because of the baby."

Santana nodded, "I had a miscarriage when I was 20…"

Brett held her hand, "I'm sorry you went through that."

"It's just that…I know that pain and I hate that my child id feeling that." Santana said and handed Brett the joint.

Brett sighed and took a couple hits before passing it back.

They cuddled in the bed for a while before they got up to order the food.

When the pizza arrived they all met in the living room and ate while they watched Dirty Dancing.

"Hey mom, Brett can do the lift at the end" LeAnn said quietly

"Seriously?" Santana asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Brett grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Want to try it?"

Santana smiled, "I'm too old"

The others shook their heads.

"You're not. Come on. Trust me." Brett said as he stood up.

"I do trust you but…"

"But nothing, Mom" Mia smirked, "Come on!"

Santana laughed and stood up while LeAnn paused the movie.

"Ok, Babe, I've got you. Just trust me."

Santana nodded and ran towards him. He lifted her into the air and held her up. She laughed, smiling as he slowly let her down.

"That was so crazy!" Santana laughed and kissed Brett on the lips.

Brett smiled, "You did great."

"Can you do the moonwalk?" Mia asked.

Brett nodded

"Well come on then!" Mia smirked.

Brett laughed and demonstrated the moonwalk making the girls all smile.

"He's really talented. He can breakdance and do all kinds of flips." LeAnn said.

"You have to do a flip, come on!" Mia pushed.

Brett looked around, "I'm afraid I'll break something."

"Backyard, now!" Mia said, jumping up

Brett laughed and nodded.

After showing them a few flips in the backyard, they all went back inside.

Mia and LeAnn went on to bed. Brett began to clean up the pizza boxes and trash when he felt Santana stop him.

"I'll do it." She said

"I'll help you." Brett smiled

They were able to clean up quickly before locking up the house. They headed to the bedroom and both yawned.

"I'm meeting Jesse for lunch on Friday."

"That's great, Baby!" Santana smiled, "Where are you meeting him?"

"At some place called Sal's Burger Joint." He shrugged

"That place is great. Just don't smoke before you go cause it's full of cops all the time."

Brett nodded and glanced over at her. She was pulling off her clothing so that she could take a shower. Brett smirked and walked over to her.

He placed his hand on her bare hip. He felt her shiver at the light touch.

San turned towards him and smiled, "What are you up to?"

Brett smirked and kissed her neck making her moan.

"I'm a little sore, baby" Santana moaned

Brett smiled, "Let me take care of you tonight."

Santana smiled, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to get you a warm bath started. After you bathe…well you'll see."

Santana smirked as she watched him go to the bathroom to start the bath.

Santana soaked in the bath for a while well Brett worked in the bedroom. He cleaned it up and lit some candles.

When she got out of the bath, Santana wrapped herself up in a towel.

"Baby, this is beautiful." She said when she saw the room

Brett turned around and smiled, "You're beautiful" he muttered

Santana smirked and dropped the towel.

Brett grinned and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Take off your clothes now." She moaned

Brett shook his head, ignoring his hardening dick, "Tonight is all about you. Lay down."

Santana blushed as she laid down on the bed. Brett smirked and took off his shirt before kissing her on the neck.

He kissed his way down her bare body to her pussy.

She spread her legs and he kissed her inner thigh. She moaned and spread her legs further apart.

Brett kissed her other thigh before kissing her clit.

"Shit" she breathed as he began to suck on her clit.

Brett reached up and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple. He pushed his tongue into her pussy making her moan loudly.

"Fuck Brett, I love your mouth."

"I love you pussy," Brett said before diving back in.

He ate her pussy till she came twice, screaming into her pillow.

Brett was really struggling because his cock was rock hard but he wanted to make the night all about Santana.

"Fucking shit" Santana moaned as her last climaxed faded out.

Brett grinned and laid down next to her. He wiped his chin off and kissed her on the lips.

"You have a real talent, Mr. Pierce." Santana laughed

Brett smiled, "I just like to make you moan my name."

Santana blushed, "Shut up"

"Seriously baby, I love the noises you make. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're sexy as hell."

Santana smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the lips, "I love you."

Brett smiled, "God, I love you too, Santana. Is…never mind."

"No, Baby, what is it?"

Brett swallowed and sighed, "Is it always like this…I mean like…when you fall for someone, is it always this strong of a feeling?"

Santana shook her head, "It can be really strong but this is different. I'm 44 years old and I've never felt this way before."

Brett smiled, "It's like that quote…I don't know where it came from but it goes like, Ture love is nothing but a myth which makes us mythic."

Santana smiled, "I like that." She kissed him, "We are mythic."


	7. Thursday

**Hey Guys!**

**Please Review****!**

Santana woke up and stretched. Her hand was still hurting but she knew Brett's hand hurt worse.

She opened her eyes and saw Brett lighting a joint as he sat up in his boxers on the edge of the bed.

She smiled, watching his back muscles flex as he stood up.

"Morning" She whispered.

He turned around and grinned, "Morning, Beautiful. Want a hit?"

"Mhmm" Santana hummed and nodded. Brett smirked and looked at her bare chest as he passed the joint.

Santana took a hit and smirked when she caught his eyes.

"You're so damn sexy." Brett mumbled as he crawled over to her and settled between her thighs.

He bent his head and kissed her on the lips as she blew smoke into his mouth.

She could feel his cock hardening against her thigh.

"Fuck baby." Santana moaned

Brett smirked and took the joint. He took a couple hits before handing it back to her. He lowered his body, kissing her chest and stomach as she took another hit before setting the joint in the ash tray.

He moved down to kissing her thighs, then pussy.

"Huh!" Santana moaned and gripped his short blond hair, pulling him closer to her pussy.

He hummed and licked her soaked pussy before sucking her clit.

"Shit Brett, that's so good." She whimpered, swerving her hips as she came, biting her lip.

He didn't let her rest before guiding his dick into her tightness.

"Oh fuck!" She whined and pulled him into a kiss.

He lifted his hips into a better position as he thrust into her, hitting a certain spot that made her moan louder.

He quickly kissed her so that Mia and LeAnn didn't hear anything.

She drug her nails down his back and gripped his bare ass. Brett could feel her tightening around him so he picked up his speed.

"Yeah…yeah…faster Brett." Santana moaned into his mouth as she came around his cock.

Brett groaned as she squeezed him so deliciously that he came deep in her pussy. She whimpered, feeling the warmth spread inside her.

"Fuck me" Santana moaned as she swerved her hips, riding out her orgasm.

"I thought I just did." Brett mumbled against her neck before kissing her there.

Santana laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, "I love you" she whispered

Brett smiled, "I love you too, Baby" he replied before kissing her neck again.

Santana reached over and grabbed the joint, placing it in Brett's mouth. Brett smirked and inhaled before handing it back to her.

He kissed her neck, down to her chest and stomach before resting his head on her stomach. She smiled and ran her fingers through his short hair. Brett sighed and closed his eyes. He had never been so happy. Santana was beyond perfect.

"So our date is tonight…" Santana mused as she exhaled.

Brett smiled, keeping his eyes closed and nodded, "Yep."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." He smirked making Santana roll her eyes.

"I need to know what to wear, baby" Santana sighed.

Brett nodded and lifted his head to look at her, "Wear a nice dress and bring a bag cause we won't be coming back here tonight."

Santana raised her brows as Brett took the joint, "You're taking me out overnight?"

Brett nodded, "Yes I am."

Santana smiled, "I can't wait."

Brett smiled and kissed her right below her belly button before getting out of bed. She smirked as she watched him walk over to his bag, completely naked.

"Fuck you are so damn sexy" Santana smirked

Brett laughed and winked at her before pulling on some clean boxers.

"So I'm going to go shopping with Quinn this morning. What are you going to do?" Santana asked

Brett shrugged, pulling on jeans and a white t-shirt, "I need to call Steph and Renee."

Santana nodded and stood up, putting the joint out before walking over to him, "Maybe they'll want to join you and Jesse on Friday."

Brett checked her out and smiled, "You're perfect."

Santana laughed, "Baby, I've got stretch marks and…"

Brett pulled her close and kissed her, deeply. She moaned and kissed back.

Brett gently pulled back, "You're perfect, I swear."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, baby. You're perfect too."

Brett smiled and kissed her once more as he grabbed her tight ass.

"Fuck" He mumbled, "I swear I could go right back to bed with you."

Santana smiled, "I know what you mean."

Brett smiled, "Later tonight"

Santana nodded and kissed him again before going to get dressed. Brett pulled on a plaid button up and some socks before going to the kitchen to make coffee.

Mia was already in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning Mia." Brett muttered as he made the coffee.

Mia glanced at him, "Mornings suck"

Brett laughed, "Sometimes. By the way, I'm taking Santana on a date tonight. We won't be back till tomorrow."

"Where are you taking her?"

"If I tell you, you'll tell her." He smirked

Mia nodded, "Yeah, probably."

Brett laughed, "Where's LeAnn?"

"I'm not sure. Here, watch this while I go check on her." Mia said

Brett nodded and took over at the stove while Mia ran upstairs.

Santana walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Brett cooking.

When Mia and LeAnn came downstairs, they all ate breakfast before Quinn showed up.

"Ok so we'll be back in a couple hours." Santana told Brett and her daughters.

"Ok we're going to chill and watch movies." Mia said.

"Ok have fun. Love you, Baby" Santana said and kissed Brett on the jaw.

"I love you too, San. Bye, Baby" Brett smiled and kissed her lips before she left with Quinn.

Santana hopped into the passenger seat of Quinn's car and they headed out.

When they arrived at the store, they hopped out and headed inside.

Santana looked around nervously. It had been years since she had bought lingerie. She already had some but they were old and she wanted to buy something special just for Brett.

"I'm thinking a dark red…" Quinn said, looking around, "Come on."

They spent the next couple hours shopping.

Brett paced in the kitchen before calling his older sister, Steph.

"_Hello?" She answered_

"Hey Steph." He muttered

"_Hey, little brother! How are you?"_

"I'm good…so I have to tell you something."

"_Are you ok?" She instantly asked, worried when she heard his voice. _

"I'm fine." He said, reassuringly, "But you know I'm in Lima this week. So I was eating out and I ran into…into Jesse."

Steph didn't speak at first so Brett just let the information sink in for a moment.

"_Uh…" She hummed, "Jesse…Jesse St. James? Our brother?" She asked, confused, "I thought he was in LA…"_

Brett nodded and explained and everything.

"_Wow, so you're meeting him tomorrow for lunch?" Steph asked._

"Yeah" Brett replied, "Do you want to come?"

"_I can't. Kelly's got a doctor's appointment at 11." Steph answered, talking about her daughter. _

"Alright. Should I call Renee?"

"_I would wait. She's got a huge test in her French course and this will just mess with her head." _

"Yeah, ok." Brett sighed

"_So how is your week going?"_

"It's been great. I'm going to miss Santana when I have to go back to New York." Brett answered.

_Steph sighed, "So this really is a thing with you two?" _

Brett looked confused, "I told you that I love her…I meant it."

_Steph nodded, "Ok little brother."_

Brett sighed, "I know it's not what you wanted for me but she's incredible and once you get to know her, you'll understand."

"_I believe you, Brett. It's just not what I saw for you." _

"Steph, she's amazing. Trust me."

"_Ok. Well I have to get back to work but I want you to call me after you meet with Jesse." _

"Ok I will. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye" _

"Bye"

Santana and Quinn arrive at the restaurant and were taken to a booth. They ordered their food and when it arrived Quinn looked at Santana expectantly.

"So?" Quinn said before taking a bite of her salad.

"So what?" Santana asked.

"How's the sex?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her lips.

Santana smirked and took a bite of her salad, shrugging.

"Santana! Don't leave me hanging!" Quinn said.

Santana sighed, "Fine, it's the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"Better than Puck?" Quinn asked, remembering how they had both slept with Noah Puckerman in high school.

Santana nodded, "Way better."

"Does he go down on you?"

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded, "All the time."

Quinn sighed, "Damn, that's awesome. So not only is he incredibly good looking but her can please."

"He's huge." Santana whispered

Quin laughed, "How big?"

"Like a good 8 inches."

Quinn's brows shot up, "Seriously? Shit."

They continued to talk about Brett while they ate. After lunch they headed back to Santana's house.

Santana walked in the front door and into the living room. There, she found Brett asleep on the couch with Mia leaning her head on his shoulder as she slept.

LeAnn was awake in the chair, watching the television.

"Hey" Santana said quietly while Quinn set some of the shopping bags on the coffee table.

"Hey, what all did you buy?" LeAnn asked her mother.

"Just some new outfits and a dress for my date tonight." Santana replied

Mia stretched and woke up, "Hey." She mumbled, "Let's see what you bought."

"Let's go to the bedroom so we don't wake him." Santana said before all the women went to her room.

She glanced back at Brett and smiled at how cute he looked; sound asleep.

Santana showed them her black dress that she had bought for her date.

Brett woke up when his hand began to sting. He grimaced as he woke up and opened his eyes. He looked around and stood up before walking to Santana's room. He could hear the girls talking and knocked on the doorframe.

The noise startled them and they all jumped before looking over at him.

"Hey!" Santana smiled as she walked over to him and hugged him.

Brett smiled and hugged her back, "Hey baby." He mumbled

"Are you alright? Your face is a little red…" Santana said as they separated. She reached up and felt his cheeks, "You're a little warm. How do you feel?"

Brett smiled, "I'm fine. My hand hurts but that's it. I was just coming in here to…" He muttered

Santana nodded, "They all know there's weed in the house. It's fine."

Brett nodded and kissed her on the cheek, "Love you." He whispered before going over to the nightstand to grab a joint.

Santana smiled and turned back to the girls. Mia was in Santana's closet, hanging her new clothes.

"Mom!" Mia shouted

Santana walked over and said, "What is it…shit." She muttered when she saw Mia holding the lingerie she had bought.

"Damn mom." Mia smirked as LeAnn and Quinn walked into the large closet.

LeAnn froze when she saw the lingerie, "What's that for?"

"Mom's date tonight." Mia smirked, "Damn, you're going to being smoking, Mom."

Santana blushed slightly, "Thank you. Now put it back in the bag. I need to start packing my bag."

"Bag?" LeAnn asked, "Why…"

"They're staying out overnight." Mia smirked, wagging her eyebrows, suggestively.

Santana noticed that LeAnn was being quiet.

"Are you alright, Honey?" She asked

LeAnn glanced at her mom and nodded, "I'm fine. I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. Enjoy your date."

LeAnn left before Santana could reply. San frowned and glanced over at Mia.

Mia nodded, "I've got it."

Santana sighed, "Ok." She said as Mia left, going after her sister.

Santana and Quinn walked back out to the bedroom and found Brett sitting on the bed, smoking a joint.

Santana smiled and held her hand out. He handed her the joint and she took a hit before passing it to Quinn.

"What time are we supposed to leave?" Santana asked Brett while Quinn handed him the joint.

"Be ready to leave by 7" Brett replied and took a hit.

"Ok" she smiled

"Hey, S." Quinn muttered, "Can you leave for a sec so that I can talk to Brett?"

"Um No" Santana laughed

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be nice but I have to ask him a couple questions and you can't know the answers just yet."

Santana sighed and nodded. She leaned over and kissed Brett on the lips before leaving the room.

Quinn looked at Brett and thought for a moment. She seemed to have decided on something as she nodded and spoke, "I think you're a good guy. I don't know you very well but I'm hoping that I'm right in thinking that you are a good guy."

Brett nodded "I am…"

"Good. Where are you taking her tonight?"

Brett smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "This has all the info about where we'll be and what we'll be doing. I also added the phone numbers of the hotel and restaurant."

Quinn smirked, "Ok, now I like you a bit more."

"I'm glad." Brett smiled, "Because I love her." He said with an honest smile on his face.

Quinn nodded, "I can tell. Well I need to start helping her get ready for tonight."

Brett nodded and got off the bed. He walked out to the living room where Santana was sitting on the couch,

"Hey baby?" Brett said, "Could I please borrow your van? I need to run a couple errands…"

Santana smiled, "Of course you can."

"Cool. Mia said that she'd go with me." Brett said as Mia entered the room

"Yep and I'm ready when you are." She smiled.

Brett nodded, "Let me grab my shoes then we can go."

Brett went to grab his shoes and slipped them on before they headed out to the driveway.

He got into the passenger seat since Mia knew how to get around town.

Their first stop was the men's warehouse to get him an outfit for the date.

"Ok so, what are thinking of wearing?" Mia asked as they walked inside.

"I figured and dress shirt, tie and slacks. I also need shoes…"

"Hi, my name is Kurt. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, this guy's got a date tonight and he has nothing nice to wear." Mia said

Kurt smiled, "Alright, let's get started."

They spent the next hour matching different outfits. Brett couldn't believe it was taking s long but he really wanted to look nice for Santana so he just stayed focused on her.

They picked out a pair of navy slacks, a white dress shirt, navy sports jacket, a brown belt and brown shoes.

"You are going to look so good tonight!" Mia smirked

Brett grinned, "I hope so."

They took the stuff out to the van and headed to the barber shop. Brett got a quick haircut and shave before they went to the flower shop. Brett bought a small bouquet of yellow and red calla lilies. Afterwards they went back to the house.

When they got there, Brett grabbed the shopping bags and followed Mia inside.

"Alright, you can get ready in the guest room. I'll grab you some boxers and an undershirt." Mia said

Brett nodded and headed to the guest room. He jumped in the shower and washed up before getting out.

He pulled on a pair of black boxers that Mia had left on the bed.

He looked out into the living room and asked Mia to grab his bag from Santana's room.

Once he had his bag, Brett styled his hair and spraying on some cologne before getting dressed.

He packed his bag to take with him and grabbed the flowers.

He left his sports jacket off as he headed to the living room. It was nearly 6pm so he had time to kill.

Santana finished her make up and let her hair down. Her raven locks were wavy down her back and shoulders.

She slipped on her black, long-sleeve dress and brown heeled boots. She grabbed her small purse and her brown shawl.

"You look sexy as hell, S." Quinn smirked

"Mhmm I agree." Mia smiled

"Thank you!" Santana smiled and glanced at LeAnn, who was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone.

"LeAnn." Mia muttered

LeAnn looked up and nodded, "You look great, mom."

"Thank you, sweetie." Santana smiled, "Are you alright?"

LeAnn nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to cancel the date?"

"No! I want you two to enjoy the night. I mean it." LeAnn nodded

"Alright" Santana sighed, "I need to pack my bag…"

"Already done." Quinn said with a discreet wink to Santana.

Santana nodded and headed out to the living room.

Brett jumped up off the couch and beamed when he saw her.

"You look…stunning, San…" He muttered, looking her over.

She blushed and smiled, "You look so handsome, baby."

Brett grabbed the flowers and walked over to her. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Baby" Santana blushed

Brett smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

Santana nodded, "Let me go put these in water then I'll be back."

Brett nodded before she walked to the kitchen. He ran to the bedroom, grabbed two joints and lighter, slipping them into his chest pocket.

They headed out to the van and Brett opened the passenger door for San before getting behind the wheel.

He followed the directions on his phone to the restaurant called _Diced_.

They went inside and were instantly seated at a reserved corner booth in the back, giving them privacy. Brett ordered them a nice bottle of wine as they looked over the menu.

"Brett, this is the nicest restaurant in Lima…are you sure…"

"San, love, just pick out what you want. It's fine, I promise." He winked and looked back at the menu.

When the wine arrived, they ordered their food and focused on each other when the waiter left.

"San, you really do look gorgeous tonight." Brett said over the candle after the waiter walked away.

Santana smiled, "Thank you, baby."

"Tell me about your day." He said and looked deep into her eyes. It was obvious that he truly wanted to know anything and everything that she wanted to tell him.

She went on to tell him all about her day shopping with Quinn.

"So we ended up picking this dress instead and I think it's cute," She explained

Brett nodded, "I think you look amazing. I like that dress but aren't your legs cold?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "They are but that's the sacrifice you make for fashion."

Brett smiled, "I do love your legs but I hate that you're cold. Would you like to put my jacket over your legs?"

"That'd be great…are you sure..."

Brett winked and stood up, taking off his navy sports jacket and handing it to her.

She rested it on her legs and took another sip of wine.

"Now, tell me about your day…" Santana smiled

Brett thought for a moment before replying, "Well while you shopped, we watched a movie and ended up falling asleep. Then Mia and I went shopping…"

He went on to tell her about his shopping experience with Mia.

They laughed and chatted as they drank their wine and ate their food.

"So what are you planning to do about getting a job in New York?" Brett asked

Santana smiled, "The firm I work for has a branch in Manhattan. I already spoke to my boss and she started the paperwork to transfer me there."

"That's awesome." Brett grinned, "I looked up some apartments for us to check out but nothing really seemed right. I'll do my best to have us moved into a new place by the time you move there."

Santana smiled, "I'm so excited to start a life with you."

Brett grinned, "Me too."

Santana smiled and rubbed her foot against Brett's calf.

He smiled and opened his mouth to speak but the waiter walked over.

"What can I get you two for dessert?"

Brett shook his head without looking away from Santana, "Nothing. We'll take the check now, though."

The waiter nodded, "I'll go get it right now."

"Thank you." Brett smiled

The waiter brought the check and Brett paid before helping Santana stand up.

They headed out to the van and hopped in.

Brett reached to put the key in but Santana stopped him.

Brett looked concerned, "What 's wrong?"

Santana shook her head and reach over, cupping his bulge. Brett jumped a little and looked down.

"Think you can drive while I give you head?" Santana whispered as she kissed his jaw.

Brett swallowed and nodded, "Uh huh."

Santana smirked, "Good…drive"

Brett took a deep breath and put the van into reverse. As he pulled out of the parking lot Santana undid his zipper and button before pulling his hardening dick out of his boxers.

His breathing picked up as she began to stroke him as he hardened. She leaned over and licked the leaking tip before bobbing her head, as she took all of it.

"Shit" Brett groaned, straining to keep his eyes open.

Santana hummed and he let out a low moan that made Santana even more wet than she already was.

She bobbed her head, almost gagging as his dick hit the back of her throat. Brett groaned and gripped her hair, pulling it.

Santana whimpered but didn't pull away. She hollowed her cheeks making Brett press the gas a little before slowing back down.

Suddenly he saw blue lights in the rearview mirror.

"Fuck" He hissed, "San…Santana, cops!"

Santana pulled back a little, panicking. Brett pulled to the side of the road and quickly zipped his pants up and took a deep breath while Santana carefully sat up and fixed her makeup and hair,

The officer strolled up to the vans door. Brett rolled down the window.

"Evening Officer" Brett said calmly

"License, registration and proof of insurance." The officer replied with edge.

Brett nodded and got his license out while Santana grabbed the other things from the glove box.

Brett handed everything to the officer. The cop took it all back to his car.

Santana reached over and squeezed Brett's hand, "You ok?"

Brett nodded, "Yeah but I've got a killer boner." He mumbled

Santana smirked, "I know."

Brett laughed a little before the cop came back, "Alright Mr. Pierce, who is with you in the vehicle?"

"This is Santana…Evans. It's her van."

The officer nodded, "Well ma'am, you have a broken taillight. That needs to be fixed as soon as possible."

"Ok. I'll handle it tomorrow." Santana said, nodding.

The cop handed Brett everything back and nodded, "Have a nice night."

Brett took off after the cop got back in his squad car.

They laughed as he drove to the hotel. Once they got there they went straight up to their room.

Brett set their bags down while Santana put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

She locked the door and turned around just in time to catch Brett's lips in a deep kiss.

He reached down and grabbed her ass making her moan in his mouth. She could feel his large boner rub against her.

She smirked and gently pushed him towards the bed. Brett laughed into the kiss and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Santana smirked and got on to her knees. Brett swallowed as she began to undo his pants for the second time that night.

She pulled this rock-hard cock out of his boxers. She broadly licked the underside of his dick making him groan.

"Fuck" he breathed, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Santana's head bob up and down his shaft.

Santana moaned, sending delicious vibrations around his dick which made him moan. Santana felt her herself get wetter just from that sound.

Brett reached down and grabbed a handful of Santana's long black hair. She whimpered at the dominance before gagging a bit as he pushed her further down his dick.

"Fuck. That's it, San…" He mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut.

Santana took a deep breath before taking all of him so that his cock went deeper down her throat.

"God damn, baby" He groaned quietly when she swallowed around him.

He thrust his hips a couple times as he came deep in her throat. She loved how he took control sometimes. He held her head still as his climax faded. He mumbled something but she couldn't tell what it was.

She kissed the tip of his dick before standing up. She walked over to her bag and took it to the bathroom. Brett stood up and stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and undershirt.

He took the two joints and lighter from his pocket and put them on the nightstand for later use.

He grabbed his phone when he heard it go off. He saw that it was a text from his roommate, Mike Chang

_Hey man, when will you be back? _

Brett was about to reply when the bathroom door opened.

Santana walked into the room in a dark red lace babydoll bralette and panty set with garter belt straps.

Brett swallowed and set his phone down.

Santana smirked at his reaction. It made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

"Come here Baby" Brett smirked

Santana smiled as she strutted over to the bed and straddled his lap. She instantly felt his rock hard cock against her inner thigh. She bent her head and kissed him softly on the lips.

Brett traced his tongue along her lower lip making her moan and swirl her hips.

"You look so beautiful, Santana." Brett said, cupping her breast, rubbing his thumb over her pebbled nipple.

Santana moaned and bit her bottom lip as she thrust her hips twice, needing friction badly.

Brett smirked and reached down, cupping her barely covered pussy.

"Huh…" Santana moaned, thrusting her hips forward into his hand.

"Baby…" Brett muttered against her neck.

Santana continued to hump her boyfriend's hand.

Brett smirked and pulled his hand away, making his girlfriend whine,

"Fuck, you are so god damn sexy when you whine and beg for me." He muttered, tugging her hair so that her head fell back, exposing her neck. Brett smirked and kissed her neck while she moaned.

"So…huh fuck…you like the outfit I bought just for you?" Santana asked through moans.

Brett smirked, "I love it. You look so sexy." He muttered against her skin., "But I think we should get you out of it right now."

Santana nodded, "Ok."

Brett unhooked her bra and slipped it off of her. He saw her bare chest and gently kissed her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth.

Santana moaned and trust her hips slightly. Brett smirked and sucked on her nipple a little harder.

"Huh…fuck" Santana moaned and gripped a handful of Brett's short hair, pulling him closer to her breast.

Brett felt his dick twitch when he heard her moan in his ear. Santana bent her head and kissed him, roughly on the lips.

Brett groaned and stood up, never letting her go as he turned around and laid her on the bed. He stood up and pulled his undershirt off so that he was only in his boxers.

Santana bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him with needy eyes.

Brett smiled and bent over, unhooking the garter belts and pulling it all down her legs. He was quick to rid himself of his boxers so that they were both naked.

"Fuck." Santana moaned, just looking at him.

Brett smirked slightly and bent down, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling back. Santana scooted up the bed so that Brett could get on the bed too.

He laid down between her legs. He reached between them and guided himself into her pussy making her moan.

"Shit" he hissed as he pumped into her.

"Fuck, baby." Santana whined, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Brett kissed her on the lips, as he rolled them over so that she was on top. Santana pressed her knees into the mattress and lifted herself up as she began to ride his cock.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight." Brett groaned as she rode him.

Santana smirked and pulled away. She turned around so that her back was facing Brett and guided his dick into her.

Brett groaned at the sight of her tight ass and gripped it as she began to ride him again.

"Fuck San, you have the best ass." He mumbled.

Santana moaned and swirled her hips, "Shit, Brett I'm going to cu…cum." She moaned

He gripped her hips tightly as he felt her cum around hip and shot his own sum deep into her.

Santana fell forward and groaned. Brett looked down and saw her bare ass and pussy. He smacked her on the ass and laughed, "Tired, babe?"

Santana mumbled and nodded. She sat up and scooted up next to him. They scooted underneath the covers as Brett reached over and a joint the lighter. He put it in his mouth and lit it. He took a couple hits before passing it to her.

She grabbed the ashtray and tapped the joint before taking a couple hits.

Brett glanced at Santana and smiled.

Santana laughed and kissed his chest, "What are you smiling about?"

Brett tilted his head thoughtfully and took her left hand, "Just happy."

Santana smiled, "Me too" she whispered.

Brett flipped over onto his stomach and kissed her breast softly. He turned and kissed her other breast moving down to her stomach and thighs.

"Spread your legs for me, Baby." Brett muttered against her thigh.

Santana tried not to show that his simple words turned her on but failed. Brett smirked and licked her pussy slowly.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as Brett sucked on her clit.

Brett took his time with slow broad licks. Only occasionally did he stop to suck o her clit. She moaned at his teasing and whimpered when he pulled away.

Brett kissed her inner thighs before slowly pushing two fingers deep into her pussy.

"Huh" She moaned loudly which turned into a needy whimper as he sucked on her clit.

She moaned and gripped his head as she came around his fingers, legs shaking uncontrollably.

Brett pulled back after a moment and kissed his way up to her lips. She moaned as they kissed.

They ordered room service at midnight and finally fell asleep round three.


	8. Second Friday

**Hey Guys! Quick chapter while I work on Blue Bolt Onward. Wish me luck! **

**Please Review!**

Santana woke up and rolled over, curling into the warmth of Brett's bare body. He was still asleep so she curled up against him, smiling at his smell.

Brett groaned and stretched before feeling her against him. He smiled and barely opened his eyes. His smile widened when he caught her eye.

"You look beautiful this morning." Brett mumbled and hoarsely.

"Thank you baby. I need to shower before we check out."

Brett nodded, "Me too…want to shower together?"

Santana nodded and kissed his lips, rolling on top of him. He groaned as the kiss deepened but Santana rolled right over him and to jumped off the bed, going straight to the shower.

Brett laughed and got out of bed. They jumped in the shower and made out as they washed each other.

Santana pushed Brett against the shower wall and kissed his chest. Brett smiled and bent down, lifting her up and turning them around so that he could press her against the wall.

Santana moaned and gripped his shoulders as he pushed into her.

"Shit…god damnit, Santana, you feel so good around me." He mumbled as they water rained down on them.

Santana whimpered and reached down to circle her clit however Brett wasn't having it. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms up with one hand.

"Shit" Santana moaned, "Baby…my clit…"

"I'll take care of you baby." Brett mumbled as he pinched her clit making her jump and whine.

Brett kissed her deeply and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She seemed to lose the strength in her legs but Brett had a strong hold on her so she didn't move any.

"Fuck…hard…harder, Brett" Santana pleaded as he plowed into her pussy. He thrust his hips harder making her moan loudly and cum tightly. around his dick.

"Shit" Brett hissed as he shot his load into her, "I love you." He muttered against her temple.

Santana moaned as she rode out her orgasm with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

She smiled, "I love you too, Brett." She replied

He bent his head and gently kissed her lips.

They rinsed off before grabbing towels and going back to the room. They both got dressed quickly since they were running behind.

He pulled on jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. She stole his white t-shirt from the night before and slipped it on. It fell down to her mid thighs. She slipped on a pair of jeans and pulled her hair up. They headed out to the van and hopped in. Brett drove them back to Santana's house.

He grabbed his leather jacket and kissed her bye before taking the van and driving it to the burger joint where he was supposed to meet Jesse.

He got there and sat in the back, corner booth. He ordered a drink as he waited for Jesse to show up.

The door dinged and Brett looked up. Jesse nodded at him and walked over. He sat across from the blond and took a deep breath,

The waiter came by and took his drink order before leaving them to the awkward silence,

They stared at their menus till Brett sighed, "So what's good here?"

"Oh uh the mushroom, swiss burger is killer." Jesse replied

Brett nodded and set his menu down, "So what's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm just bartending and going to school online."

Brett nodded, "What are you going to school for?"

"I want to be an architect."

"Wow, really?" Brett asked

"Yeah I'm going to get my degree then head straight to Seattle."

"That's cool" Brett nodded

"What about you?"

"I'm a dancer…" Brett replied

"Oh yeah I remember that. You were really talented. I bet you're even better now."

"Thanks" Brett smiled, "So I uh…owe you an apology…"

Jesse seemed surprised, "An apology? For what?"

"Well back in the day I should have accepted you and I didn't…it was wrong and I'm sorry."

Jesse smiled, "Hey, that's the past. Let's just fix it and hang out now."

Brett nodded as their food arrived.

After lunch Brett was driving back the way he had come. He had seen an auto shop on his way to the burger place so he drove over there. When her found it, he went inside and found an employee.

He told them what can of vehicle it was and they grabbed the tail light replacement and bulb.

"It'll cost 150 plus installation…"

"I can install it myself." Brett said

"Are you sure? It's not as easy as you may think…"

"I can handle it. You said 150?" He asked and handed him the cash before grabbed the bag before leaving

Brett drove back to the house and went in the garage. He looked around for Sam's tools and eventually found a small toolbox. Brett sighed and got to work.

While he was working, LeAnn walked out to check on him.

"He good looking." She smirked.

Brett laughed, "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. How was the date?"

"Haven't you talked to your mom?" Brett asked without looking away from the task.

LeAnn shook her head, "No. Quinn came by and took her somewhere. She barely had time to change."

Brett looked over at LeAnn then checked his phone. He didn't have any missed calls. He was a little worried but decided to give it another hour before letting himself worry anymore.

"Oh um I think the date went really well." Brett replied to her earlier question.

She nodded, "That's good. I'm going to make a grilled cheese. Do you want one?" LeAnn asked.

"Nah, I just ate but thanks." Brett said as he finished and stood up. He gathered all the trash and put it in the dumpster before going inside to wash up.

About 45 minutes later Santana and Quinn walked in laughing as something they had just said.

"Hey Baby!" Santna smiled and hugged Brett.

"Hey babe, where have you been?" Brett asked.

"Oh Quinn needed some help on a case so she picked me up for lunch so we could discuss it. How did your lunch go?"

Brett nodded, "It went fine."

Santana noticed some edge and glanced at him.

"Hey, come talk to me for a minute." She said grabbing his good hand, pulling him to the bedroom, "We'll be back soon. Make yourself at home, Q!"

Santana shut the bedroom door and locked it, "What happened?" She asked

Brett sighed and shook his head, "Nothing."

"No stop. Baby, just tell me." Santana said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, tightly.

He hugged her back and kissed her on the top of her head. He pulled away and sat on the bed, "He's just…he's a good guy…like I expected him to be nice but he's better than that. He volunteers and is a big brother. He want's to be an architect and build sky scrapers. He's engaged to a social worker named Dan. He's just a completely good guy. I feel like an asshole for expecting him to suck."

"You're not an asshole. He sounds great but Brett, you're great too." Santana replied bluntly.

Brett scoffed sarcastically, "Sure"

"Brett!" Santana said angrily, "I mean it."

Brett sighed and met her eyes, "Thank you, baby"

She smiled, "You're welcome, handsome."

Brett looked thoughtfully into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" She asked shyly. The look he gave her was unlike any look he'd ever given her and it made her stomach turn, nervously.

Brett smiled, "Nothing…I just, I love you, Santana."

Santana smile, "I love you too Brett."

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Santana said, "Come in."

Mia and LeAnn walked in the room with Quinn.

"We're going to bake a bunch of cookies. You two want to help?" Mia asked

"Sure." Santana smiled, "We'll be right there."

They all nodded and left, shutting the door behind them. Brett turned to ask what she meant when she pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Brett smiled and kissed back for a moment till they separated. Santana smiled and winked at him before walking out of the room.

Brett followed and helped with the cookies.

While they were all in the kitchen Brett got a facetime from Steph.

"Hey!" He answered it and waved at her.

"_Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, trying to see everything,_

"We're attempting to make cookies but I'm not sure I trust them." Brett smirked

LeAnn laughed and smacked him on the shoulder "Shut up"

"_Is that LeAnn?" Steph asked_

"Yeah! Hey Steph!" LeAnn beamed, "How are you?"

"_I'm great! How are you?" Brett older sister asked with a worried tone. _

Brett clenched his jaw and sighed.

"I'm great. Have you met my mom yet?" LeAnn asked, "This is Steph, mom. Steph, this is my mom and Brett's girlfriend, Santana."

Santana smiled, "Hi, again"

"_Hey!" Steph smiled, "So um, Brett, how did lunch go?"_

"Oh yeah." Brett nodded and turned to kiss Santana on the cheek before going to the living room. He sat on the couch and took a breath, "So…" He went on to tell her all about lunch with Jesse and what a great guy Jesse was.

"_Wow. I'm so glad that you ran into him." Steph smiled, "I'd really like to get to know him too and I'm sure Renee will as well." _

Brett nodded, "Awesome. I'll text him and make a plan for all of us to hang out."

_Steph smiled, "Alright. Well I need to go. I have to get started on dinner before Tony gets home. I'll talk to you later."_

"Later." Brett replied before hanging up

He walked back to the kitchen where the girls were baking. He smiled and leaned against the bar.

"Hey, how is your sister doing?" Santana asked, walking over to him.

"She's good. She wants to get to know Jesse." Brett replied, quietly.

Santana nodded, "That's good. I'm really glad he turned out to be a good guy. He takes after his older brother." She smiled, cupping his jaw.

Brett couldn't help but smile, "I love you" He whispered, not meaning for the others to hear.

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Brett."

Quinn smiled but didn't look at the couple while Mia minded her own business and LeAnn chewed on her bottom lip.

Mia noticed her sister acting odd and nudged her with her elbow, "You ok?" She mouthed.

LeAnn nodded, "I'm fine." She mouthed back.

"The cookies are almost done." Mia said.

"Brett, could you go grab us a joint or two." LeAnn asked.

Brett nodded and went to the bedroom. Everyone except Mia was smoking. Since she was pregnant, she wasn't smoking.

"Let's go to the karaoke bar tonight." Quinn suggested.

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Santana smiled.

Brett grinned at LeAnn as he walked back into the kitchen, "You know if we do, we have to sing our song…"

"What song?" Mia asked smiling.

LeAnn sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"Oh don't act like it's a chore." Brett smirked, "You love it."

"Yeah yeah" LeAnn blushed

"What song?" Mia pushed.

"You'll see" LeAnn sighed

Brett grinned, "Awesome"

"You can sing?" Mia sked Brett

"Oh yeah. Brett's got an awesome voice." LeAnn said

"Thanks" Brett smiled

Santana smiled and lit the joint, passing it to Brett, "I can't wait to hear you guys."

Brett smirked, "You've heard me sing before."

"Wait…what?" LeAnn asked confused.

"Brett sang to me once and…"

"You're kidding, right?" LeAnn snapped shocking everyone. Before she stormed up to her room.

Brett realized what was wrong and turned to Santana, "Let me handle it." He ran after LeAnn while the others stayed in the kitchen.

Brett went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"What?" He heard before walking in.

"I'm sorry." He said, truthfully, "I know music is our thing. But it's one of the best ways I can express my emotions. I needed to sing to her."

LeAnn looked heartbroken, "You know, Brett, I've been pretty chill about all of this bullshit but to do something so…"

"I'm in love with her." Brett cut in, "I get that you're mad and hurt but I'm completely in love with her. Please try to understand." He sighed

LeAnn paused and nodded, "Fine. Sorry, I guess I'm still not over the whole thing."

"We shouldn't have expected you to be, I'm sorry." Brett replied

LeAnn nodded, "Thank you."

Brett headed back down to the kitchen and ate a couple cookies before they all had to get ready for the karaoke bar.

Brett and Santana decided to shower. They both stripped and got in the large stone shower.

Santana kissed his shoulder blade on his back, catching his attention.

"Hmm?" Brett hummed.

"I just wanted to check in with you. You're quiet…" She replied.

Brett nodded and bent his head, kissing her deeply. She jumped, surprised and kissed back.

Brett pushed her against the walled and lifted her left leg. She moaned when she felt his erection rub her pussy.

"Shit" Brett groaned as he pushed into her.

"Fuck" She moaned and gripped his shoulder tightly.

Brett bent down a bit and picked her up by her thighs so that he could thrust his hips at the right angle to hit her g spot.

"Shit, Brett!" Santana moaned

They spent the next ten minutes or so making love in the shower.

After they finished in the shower, Brett and Santana headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

"So can I ask you an odd question?" Santana asked her boyfriend as they got dressed.

Brett looked up and nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"How many people have you slept with?" Santana asked quietly.

Brett was surprised and thought for a moment, "Well actually…counting you…I've slept with 10 women and zero men."

Santana smiled, "I love that you added the men comment."

Brett smiled, "I just thought I should add it…what about you?"

"Oh um I should have expected that but I don't think I want to tell you…"

Brett rolled his eyes, "Babe, its' fine. You've had more time to add names to that list."

Santana laughed and thought for a minute, "I think 33…mostly men…God, I'm a whore."

Brett walked over and hugged her closely, "You're not a whore. You're my girlfriend and I love you.

Santana sighed, "Thank you, I love you too. Like I love you a lot."

Brett smiled, "That's really good to hear cause I really love you a whole lot."

"What happened to LeAnn earlier?"

"Music was an important part of our relationship so when she heard that I sang to you…well it hurt her feelings."

Santana felt awful, "That's terrible. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said…"

Brett cut her off with a kiss, "Shush, San." He whispered and kissed her again.

Santana smiled and kissed him back. After they separated, Santana smile, "You're so damn handsome."

Brett smiled, "And you are so damn perfect."

"Thank you for always making me feel so much better about myself."

Brett smiled, "I'll always be here to tell you the truth. You are an incredibly smart, beautiful, talented, and generous plus a bunch more stuff."

Brett pulled on a gray t-shirt and his black baseball cap with his jeans and vans.

He headed to the living room to meet with the others while Santana got dressed.

They all headed out to the van. Bret t rode in the back seat with Santna while Mia drove the van.

"So I invited the girls." Quinn said smirking.

"All of them?" Santana asked nervously.

"Just Tina, Marley and Kitty." Quinn shrugged from the passenger seat.

Santana nodded, "Ok." She turned to Brett, "You get to meet some of my friends."

Brett smiled, "I'm thrilled."

"Just watch out for Kitty." Quinn said, warningly.

"Why?" Brett asked, confused.

"Kitty likes to sleep with every guy she sees. She'll hit on you." Mia smirked

Brett furrowed his brow, "But I'm with Santana…"

Santana smiled, "I love you. I'm not worried."

Brett winked at her as Mia pulled into the parking lot of the bar.

They all got out and walked inside together. Brett and Santana held hands as the bouncer checked their IDs. He gave all of them except Mia a neon green bracelet.

When they walked in, they found a large high top table.

Brett went to the bar to open a tab and get their drinks,

"Alright, I'll bring them right over to you, good looking." The bar maid winked at him and grabbed the ticket so that she could get started on making the drinks.

"So there's dancing, alcohol and karaoke?" He asked the girls as he walked over to the table.

They all nodded.

"Well then, Santana, would you dance with me?" Brett asked smiling slightly.

Santana blushed and nodded, "Sure."

Brett held his hand out and she grabbed it. They headed over to the dance floor just as Make A Move by Gavin DeGraw came on. They smiled and danced together.

"I've never seen Santana so happy and I've known her a really long time." Quinn said as they watched the couple smiling, dancing and kissing,

Mis smiled, "I'm really happy for her."

LeAnn nodded, "I am too" she smiled and sat at the table as their drinks were brought over.

After the song ended, Brett and Santana walked back over to the table. They all talked and drank some before the karaoke started.

Brett signed up to sing with LeAnn and even signed up to sing a solo.

He walked back to the table and took a sip of his beer.

"Hey, mom can I borrow your man to dance?" Mia asked

Santana smiled and nodded, "Of course"

Brett grinned and grabbed Mia's hand before heading to the dance floor.

As they danced, Santana's friends walked into the bar. Quinn waved them over.

"So where is her?" Kitty smirked at Santana.

Santana sighed and pointed Brett out to them, "He's dancing with Mia."

"Holy shit, he is so good looking." Kitty whispered

"Where'd you meet him?" Marley asked.

Brett and Mia walked over, smiling.

"Girls, this is Brett Pierce. Brett this is Marley, Tina and Kitty." Santana said calmly.

Marley smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Brett." She said as she shook his hand.

The girls' drinks were brought over to them. They all took a shot together before Santana's friends dragged her onto the dance floor. Brett smiled and he and her daughters watched Santana, Quinn and their friends dance together.

LeAnn glanced at Brett and saw him smiling as he watched them dance.

"So when are you going to do it?" LeAnn asked him quietly

Brett furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"Well you are going to ask her to marry you, right?" LeAnn asked bluntly

Brett was surprised by her candor but took a moment to think over his response.

LeAnn waited patiently for him to answer her.

"I want to ask her once she moves to New York…what do you think?"

LeAnn nodded, "That sounds good." She looked at something across the room and her eyes widened, "Shit"

"What?" Brett asked, looking over at the entrance.

Sam had just walked with a couple of his buddies and they were obviously already a little drunk.

"Great." Brett mumbled

Santana and her friends walked back to the table, laughing. Brett turned to tell Santana about Sam but she instantly pulled him into a kiss.

"Damn he is sexy" Kitty muttered to Tina and Marley as Santana and Brett kissed.

"Oh shit, San stop" Quinn said, seeing Sam storming over to them.

Santana pulled back just as Sam grabbed Brett by the shirt, swinging him onto the ground.

Brett took a moment to understand what was happening and quickly moved as Sam's shoe came own right where his head had been.

Brett jumped up and glanced at Santana.

"Stop Sam! Now!" She shouted

"Shut up, you whore!" Sam sneered

Brett was about to run over to Sam but the bouncer got to him first.

"You're out of here, asshole." The bouncer mumbled, lifting Sam up and carrying him out of the building.

Brett stood in shock for a moment before walking over to Santana, "You ok?" he asked worriedly.

Santana shook her head, "No, I'm fine. You're the one that just got thrown around."

Brett nodded, "I'm good. I was going to kick his ass but the bouncer got to him first."

"Alright folks, now that that bit of drama is over, let's get to the music. First up is Brett and LeAnn." The bar owner said from the stage.

Brett and LeAnn walked up to the stage and stood in front o the mics.

The music started and Brett began to sing.

**Brett:**

**Duffle bag, backseat  
My dash, your feet  
Those other side of the highway headlights making you shine**

**Both:  
My hand, your leg  
Playlist playing  
Even though I haven't made it yet  
I'm dragging it, dropping it in my mind  
**

**Both:  
You're a drive real slow, down a no lane road  
To a house on a hill where the wild things grow  
You're wake up in pajamas, not a trace of makeup on ya  
You're a help her fix it, having breakfast with my momma  
You're a take back home, home, home girl  
Home, home, home girl  
Take back home, home, home girl  
Home, home, home girl  
**

**LeAnn:  
You're the kind I wanna take a ride with  
Sit by on a Friday night  
In the stadium lights, side by side  
All the ladies like, "Yeah, she's doing just fine"**

**Both:  
Everybody in the bleachers, they all gon' want to meet ya  
From my teachers to my preacher  
My little crowd pleaser  
Parading with you feeling homecoming cool, yeah  
**

**Both:  
I wanna drive real slow, down a no lane road  
To a house on a hill where the wild things grow  
You're wake up in pajamas, not a trace of makeup on ya  
You're a help her fix it, having breakfast with my momma  
You're a take back home, home, home girl  
Home, home, home girl  
Take back home, home, home girl  
Home, home, home girl  
**

**Brett:  
You're a take back, you're a take back  
You're a take back home girl  
You're a take back home  
You're a take back home girl  
**

**Both:  
You got that down home, homegrown, found on good ground soul  
That down home, home grown, found on good ground soul  
**

**Both:  
You're a drive real slow, down a no lane road  
To a house on a hill where the wild things grow  
You're wake up in pajamas, not a trace of makeup on ya  
You're a help her fix it, having breakfast with my momma  
You're a take back home, home, home girl  
Home, home, home girl  
Take back home, home, home girl  
Home, home, home girl  
**

**Brett:  
You're a take back, you're a take back  
You're a take back home girl**

**LeAnn:  
You're a take back home, yeah**

**Brett:  
You're a take back home girl**

**Both:  
You're a take back home girl**

The entire bar cheered for them and they grinned.

Brett glanced at Santana who was smiling but had an odd look in her eyes.

He walked over to her and pulled her close, "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing" She tried to play off.

Brett shook his head, "Santana…tell me."

Santana sighed, "It's stupid."

"What is it?" Brett asked, pulling her out of the bar to the parking lot, "Please tell me."

"It's just that…"

"Brett! Their calling you up to the stage." LeAnn hollered from the door.

"Tell them I can't" Brett replied

LeAnn seemed surprised but nodded and went back inside.

Brett turned back to Santana, "Ok, now what's wrong, San?"

Santana smiled and shook her head, "You kill me."

Brett furrowed his brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Because you go and sing a song with my daughter like that then you come and put me first." Santana said, confusing Brett even more.

"What are you…"

"Did you even pay attention to the words of that song?" Santana snapped

Brett stepped back and thought before nodding, "I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything…we just…"

"Brett! Seriously!" Santana shouted

Brett nodded and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Santana…I swear I didn't mean anything by it. I can see why you are upset and I apologize for singing it. I shouldn't have done it."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok."

"Ok?" Brett asked, confused

"Ok…meaning I understand." Santana smirked

Brett nodded and pulled her close, "I'm sorry, San."

"I know you are." Santana replied, "Thank you."

Brett sighed, "You want to go back inside?"

Santana shook her head, "I want to go home but I don't want to ruin their fun so let's get a cab."

Brett nodded, "I need to go and give Mia the van keys."

"I need to grab my jacket." Santana added

They headed inside and talked to the girls before leaving. Brett called them a cab and they headed back to Santana's house.

After they got inside, Santana locked the front door and headed to the bedroom. Brett sighed and followed her.

Santana took off her jeans and blouse before slipping on one of Brett's shirts.

Brett leaned against the doorframe and sighed, "I really am sorry, Santana."

Santana nodded, "I know you are." she said as she walked over to him.

Brett bent down and gently kissed her lips, "I love you." He mumbled

She deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. He pulled off his shirt and hat before picking her up and taking her to the bed.

Santana moaned as he set her on the bed and pulled off the shirt she was wearing. She pulled off her thong while he took his pants and boxers off.

They quickly got under the covers as they kissed.

"Shit" Santana moaned as Brett pushed into her, "Fuck baby"

Brett nodded and kissed her on the temple as he thrust into her.

Soon they came together, holding each other tightly.

"Ow shit!" Santana hissed

"What's wrong?" Brett asked worriedly

"Leg cramp." She laughed, "Ow ow ow!" She groaned

Brett laughed and reached down, massaging her calf muscle.

"Better?" He asked

"Mmmhmm" She hummed as she stretched her legs.

Brett smiled and kissed her on the ribs, "I love you"

Santana sighed happily as he laid next to her, "I love you too, Brett."


	9. Second Saturday

**Hey Guys! Some of you asked for more detailed smut…not sure I can get much more detailed than this. Lol. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Please Review!**

Brett woke up and crawled out of bed. He pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. He made a pot of coffee and poured himself a mug before going to get Santana's newspaper.

It was a brisk fall morning in Lima and Brett hated that it was his last full day in the small town.

He knew he and LeAnn had to go back to New York the next day. He took a gulp of coffee before heading back inside.

He made Santana a cup of coffee and took it to the bedroom where she was still in bed. He shut her door and walked over to the bed. She was lying on her stomach with the sheet covering her up to the waist. He smiled and looked at her for a moment. Her bare back looked so soft and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes, "Hmm?"

"Morning Beautiful" Brett smiled

Santana blushed and sat up, covering herself as he handed her a mug of coffee.

"Thank you, baby" She said hoarsely.

"God, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Brett breathed

Santana blushed, "Shut up"

"You are" Brett shrugged, "I'm just in awe of you…"

Santana seemed surprised by him and smiled, "I'm in awe of you too, Mr. Pierce."

Brett laughed, "Sorry, I just really love you and I hate that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Realization seemed to dawn on Santana, "Shit…tomorrow…"

Brett nodded, "Yeah" he sighed.

Santana bit her lip and glanced at him, "What if…"

Brett tilted his head, waiting for her to finish.

"What if I go with you?" Santana asked, not meeting his eyes.

Brett smiled, "I'd love that…but you can't, you know that."

Santana sighed, "I know…"

"But you'll be there with me soon. We'll be back together soon."

Santana sighed and nodded, "Yeah"

Brett lifted her chin so that she looked at him, "I love you and that's not going to change so stop worrying about it."

"How do you know that I'm worrying about that?"

Brett smirked, "Because I know you."

Santana smiled, "I guess you do, huh?"

Brett nodded, "Yeah I do. Now, I need to make some breakfast so…"

"I'll make you an omelet."

"You don't have to do that, San."

"I know that." She smirked as she got out of bed.

He was obviously checking her out since she was completely naked and she loved the feeling it gave her.

"Damn baby, you are so sexy." Brett muttered

Santana smiled and turned to look at him with a smirk on her face, "Brett"

"Hmm?" He hummed, starring at her chest.

"Brett." Santana said as her smirk widened

"Yeah?" He said, focusing on her face.

"I love you, Brett." Santana smiled

Brett grinned, "I love you too, Santana."

Santana laughed and got dressed before going to the kitchen.

"What all would you like in your omelet?" She asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having in yours." Brett replied as he sat at the bar

"Ok" She said as she grabbed everything from the fridge.

Brett smiled as he watched her mix everything together.

She turned and caught his eye, smiling, "What?"

"Nothing, you're just beautiful." He shrugged with a smile.

Santana smiled, and began to cook them each an omelet.

They had just finished eating when Mia and LeAnn walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like me to fix you girls some food?" Santana asked.

Mia looked intrigued, "Really?"

Santana smiled, "Sure. You want an omelet?"

The girls nodded and Santana got up to fix their food.

LeAnn sat at the bar, next to Brett and pinched him, "I'm sorry about getting upset yesterday…I have no right to be bothered by you and…and my mom."

Brett nodded, "I understand completely, there's no need to apologize. I should've considered your feelings. I'm sorry that I didn't."

LeAnn smiled, "You really are the sweetest guy in the world, Brett."

Brett smiled as Santana mixed up the girls' breakfast.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Brett sighed as he got up from the bar chair.

He went and took a shower while the girls talked and ate breakfast.

Brett dried off and got dressed before going back out to the kitchen. Santana was washing dishes while her daughters had left to go to the store.

Brett walked over and grabbed a towel to dry the clean dishes.

Santana smiled at him and kissed his shoulder.

"Where'd they go?" He asked casually as he dried a plate.

"LeAnn wanted to go shopping since it's her last day here so they left. They won't be back for a few hours." She replied

Brett nodded and put the dry plate away before taking a mug to dry.

Santana looked thoughtfully out the window while she washed the dishes.

Brett smirked to himself and set the mug and towel down. He walked over to her and pulled her back against his front. His bent his head and kissed her neck making her whimper.

"Since we have time, let's have some fun." Brett mumbled into her ear

"Like…like what?" Santana breathed, gripping the counter for support.

Brett smirked, "Well I know I need to taste you…" He whispered as he slid is right hand in the front of her jeans. He pushed her panties aside and pinched her clit.

"Fuck!" She moaned, losing strength in her legs, "Take me to the bedroom."

Brett carried Santana to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He locked the bedroom door, just in case and they both stripped off all of their clothes.

Santana laid down and spread her thighs far apart. Brett groaned and pumped his hardened cock some before lying on his stomach. He licked her soaking pussy making her moan and whimper.

He started at the clit before moving down to her entrance. He thrust his tongue as deep as it would go, making her moan and grip his hair.

"Brett! Fuck!" Santana moaned, pulling his face closer to her pussy.

Brett groaned and masterfully worked his tongue and lips to please his girlfriend.

He gripped her ass and pulled her as close to him as she could be. She whimpered as her orgasm built up.

"Suck my clit, baby." She moaned, pleadingly.

Brett smirked but sucked her clit till her legs began to tremble. Her orgasm hit and her hips swirled as she rode it out.

She could only moan as he helped her ride it out.

He kissed his way up to her lips and kissed her deeply, making her moan.

"I want to ride you, baby." She moaned

Brett nodded and they switched positions. He laid sat down as she straddled his lap, while facing away from him.

Brett groaned as he looked down at her soaked pussy rubbing against his rock hard cock.

Brett held his cock up so that Santana could sink back on it.

"Oh fuck, Brett you are so fucking big." San whined as she rode his cock.

He watched as she fucked herself on his dick.

Brett groaned as she squeezed tightly around him.

"Santana, turn around, baby."

Santana turned around and faced him, straddling his waist. She slid his dick along her soaking folds before sinking down on it.

Brett gripped her ass, "God Damn, Santana" He pressed a finger against her asshole making her moan.

"Shit, baby. Don't mess with me." Santana whined.

Brett smirked and pressed his finger harder against her asshole as he watched her face. She moaned and closed her eyes, whimpering as he pressed harder.

Brett pushed hard enough that suddenly her muscles loosened and his finger popped inside.

"Uh Fuck!" Santana moaned, as she rode him faster.

Brett pushed his finger in deeper before pulling it out, repeating the actions.

She could feel her orgasm building up inside her as she rode him harder, "Fuck…I'm about to…soo good…I'm going to cum, Brett."

"That's the goal." he smirked before he surprised her by flipping them over so that he took over the thrusting. He pivoted his hips so that he could hit the soft spot inside that made her cum hard.

"Brett! Right there!" She moaned loudly as her nails dragged down his back to his ass. She gripped his bare ass and moaned as he thrust faster for a moment, "Oh God! Faster! That's it! Faster!"

Brett worked his hips faster, feeling his own climax building.

"Cum in my pussy, Baby!" Santana moaned making Brett groan and shoot his cum deep into her tight pussy.

She whimpered as her orgasm hit. She felt it as her toes curled Brett thrust faster, making her cum harder then she had in a while.

She couldn't speak as she came around his cock, moaning.

Brett thought she was going to lay down but instead she moaned, kissing her way down his rock hard body.

"Baby, you don't have to…" Brett began but stopped when he felt the warmth of her mouth around his cock.

It didn't take long for Brett to cum again.

They both collapsed on the bed.

"I need a joint." Santana laughed.

Brett nodded, "I've got you, lover." Brett mumbled as he got out of bed.

He grabbed a joint and lit it before taking a couple hits.

He handed it over to Santana. She smiled and kissed him before taking a hit herself.

"We both need to shower and air this room out before the girls get back." Santana said

Brett laughed but nodded and opened Santana's windows a bit.

"Let's finish the joint, then shower." Santana added, "Then we need to finish the dishes."

Brett nodded and walked over to his girlfriend, "Baby, take a few more hits."

Santana rolled her eyes and took another hit as they changed the bed sheets and made the bed while they smoked.

Once they finished the joint, they both jumped in the shower. They showered quickly before getting dried off and dressed.

"We need to finish the dishes." Santana sighed as Brett pulled her into a hug.

Brett swayed to the sound of the windchimes in the backyard. Since Santana's windows were open the chimes were significantly louder.

Santana smiled at the peaceful moment.

After a couple minutes, Brett and Santana went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

Brett grinned at the Latina and hip-checked her, gently.

Santana smirked at her boyfriend and kissed him on his shoulder.

Brett laughed and bent his head, kissing her on the lip, making her smile as she kissed back.

"Mmmm!" Santana said, pulling away, "Let's go bowling tonight!"

Brett laughed and nodded, "Ok"

Santana smiled, "I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

They finished up the dishes before going to change into jeans and t-shirts. Santana pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Brett walked over to her and kissed her neck right under her ear.

Santana closed her eyes and bit back a moan, "Brett, not no…now." She stuttered.

Brett nodded and pulled away, "But later, I'm going to have my way with you." He said casually before grabbing the van keys.

Brett drove them to the bowling alley which was only a few blocks over from the house.

When they arrived they hopped out of the van and walked into the bowling alley.

Since Santana was going to be moving to New York soon, she really didn't give a shit what anyone thought of their relationship. She held onto his arm as they walked into the building.

Brett paid for their shoes and unlimited games. They went to the last lane and changed their shoes before looking for bowling balls.

Santana's bowling ball was lima green while Brett's was red.

"You ready to lose?" Santana asked sweetly.

Brett laughed, "Oh you're competitive, aren't you?"

Santana smirked and nodded, "Just remember that I do love you."

Brett laughed again and nodded as he watched her put their names on the screen.

Santana went first and got a strike before smirking at her boyfriend.

"Alright, Ms. Lopez. It's so on." Brett smirked and smacked her on the ass as they walked past each other.

Santana laughed and sat down. She smiled to herself while she got to admire her very handsome boyfriend bowl a strike.

He did the moonwalk afterwards making her smile. She loved that he made her feel so carefree in such a public place. She had never felt this kind of love before and it made her heart race.

Brett walked over to her, "You want some food and some beer?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I'll go get it." She replied

Brett grabbed her hand, "Wait?"

"What baby?" Santana asked.

He pulled out some cash and handed it to her, "Take this."

"Brett, I have money…"

"Santana" He said with a note in his voice that caught her attention, "It's a date, babe."

Santana smiled and took the money, "Ok."

Brett checked his phone while that Latina went to the concession stand.

Throughout the first round, Brett showed Santana how to moonwalk.

"That is so cool!" Santana smiled and kissed him on the lips.

A couple hours later they got back to the house and walked into the living room where the girls were hanging with some old friends, playing video games.

"Oh hey…" LeAnn said, not realizing they'd be back so early, "We'll leave."

"No sweetie that's alright…" Santana began but LeAnn shook her head.

"Come on guys."

Mia nodded, "Yeah, let's go get ice cream."

The girls hugged their mother before leaving with their friends.

Brett locked the front door before going to the bar, grabbing a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

Santana disappeared into the kitchen so Brett just hung out in the bedroom, pouring them each some red wine.

Santana walked back in the room and put some small under her pillow. Brett minded her own business and just handed her a glass of wine.

She and moaned as she took a sip, "That's the best bottle I have."

Brett nodded before downing his glass. He set his empty glass on the dresser before turning back to her. She had done the same thing before grabbing a joint.

They lit up and smoked for a bit while relaxing on the bed.

Brett leaned over and kissed Santana gently on the lips. Santana hadn't expected it and moaned.

Brett smiled and kissed her again, "Come here, babe."

Santana straddled his lap and kissed him on lips while holding onto his shoulders.

Brett wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body against his, "I love you" he muttered, catching her off guard.

Santana smiled and kissed him once more, "I love you too, Brett."

Brett smiled and flipped them over, laying Santana on her back as they kissed.

They both quickly stripped off their clothes and got under the covers. Brett laid on his stomach between her thighs as they kissed.

Brett smiled down at her before kissing along her neck making her whimper.

He reached down and grabbed under her right knee. He pulled her leg up and hooked it over his shoulder, "You ready, Baby?"

Santana moaned and nodded. "Please Baby." She begged only making Brett's cock grow harder.

Brett guided himself into her pussy making her moan and whine in pleasure, "Fuck baby." She moaned

Brett groaned and began to pump his hips aiming for the certain spot inside Santana's pussy that made her cum.

"Right there!" Santana moaned loudly, "Right there, Brett. Fuck…" she whimpered

He bent his head and captured her lips, "You're so tight, San." He mumbled

Santana flipped them over so that she was on top. She turned around so that her ass was facing Brett.

Santana reached down and slowly guided Brett's hard cock into her pussy, making him groan and her whimper.

Brett watched as she rode his cock fast. He gripped his waist and slowed her down.

She whined, "Baby…"

"Get on your back." Brett said, leaving no room for question.

Santana did as she was told and laid back, resting her head on her pillow, "Baby…what are you…"

Brett kissed her and gently wrapped his hand around her throat.

Santana whimpered at the movement and swirled her hips a bit while biting her lip.

"Santana, listen. I'm going to make love to you all night long till the sun rises but you have to do what I tell you to…got it?"

Santana moaned and nodded, holding the wrist of the hand around her throat. She bit her bottom lip and moaned again as he gently ran the tip of his cock along her soaking slit.

Brett watched as Santana moved her hips around, searching for friction.

"I've got you baby." Brett mumbled before thrusting deep into her making her scream out his name.

"Brett!" Sha moaned, "Faster Baby. I'm about to…"

Brett pulled out and shook his head, "You're not getting this, are you?"

Santana closed her eyes nodded, "Sorry."

Brett shook his head, "Don't be sorry. Just let me fuck you before I make love to you."

Santana nodded and he again began to pound into her. She moaned as he thrust into her at an extremely fast pace till she was cumming around his cock. He groaned and pulled out before he could cum.

He lowered himself and heard her moaning grow so much louder since she was still cumming. He sucked on her clit before pulling away.

"Fuck" Santana said catching her breath.

Brett laid on his back while she straddled his abs. She slowly worked her hips, rubbing her dripping pussy against his muscular stomach. Meanwhile Brett sucked on her nipples and gripped her ass.

She moaned and held the back of his head, holding him closer to her breast.

Brett moaned and lavished her left breast, sucking her nipple before gently biting her.

She moaned loudly before he flipped them so they she was under him.

He got off the bed and pulled her hips over to him. She faced away and he entered he pussy from behind, while holding her throat in his left hand.

"Come on…Come on Baby" She moaned, "Cum in me." She whimpered

Brett fucked her roughly from behind and moaned as he shot his load deep inside her.

She moaned when she felt him cum inside her.

Now he had her facing against the mattress and was still fucking her from behind.

"Ass up, baby" He mumbled making her moan as she lifted her ass higher.

"Fuck" Santana moaned, feeling her orgasm about to hit, "I'm about to cum…"

Brett fucked her faster till she was screaming in the mattress as she rode out of orgasm.

Brett lifted her further onto the bed but kept her ass up high. He got on the bed on his knees before eating her out from behind.

"Huh" Santana moaned, "Fuck, Baby"

Brett sucked her sensitive clit till she came again.

He pulled her under the covers and held her close as she came down from her climax.

"Did you really mean it when you said all night?" Santana asked.

Brett nodded, "Fuck yeah. You're going to be sore for days and you won't be able to forget me even though I'm gone."

Santana pulled his face close to hers, "Brett, I wouldn't forget you even if that weren't true."

Brett smirked and kissed but she pulled back.

"Brett, I love you…you get that, right?"

Brett nodded, "I do."

Santana nodded, "Alright." She said before kissing her way down his chest and stomach before getting to his hard cock.

"San?" He groaned as she kissed the tip of his dick.

Santana ignored him and took his hard cock in her mouth. Brett laid on his back as she gave him the best blow job of his life.

She moaned as she swallowed all of him, gagging a little which only turned him on more.

"Fuck Santana." He groaned as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it making her moan, "Get up here." He said.

She climbed up his body till his grabbed her hips. He grabbed his cock and guided it into her pussy, making her whine.

"Ride me, baby girl." He mumbled

She bit her bottom lip and nodded before riding his cock. She swirled her hips and moaned in his ear, "Fuck Daddy" she moaned

Brett lost it. He flipped them over and pounded into her roughly, making her scream his name as they came together.

"Let's…fuck…let's smoke some…" Santana moaned as she came down from her climax.

Brett nodded and grabbed a joint. He lit it and they smoked as the clock changed to midnight.


	10. Second Sunday

**It's short but there's a couple more chapters. **

**Please Review**

It was still dark when Brett woke up. He groaned and rolled over, realizing he was extremely hard.

He looked at his naked girlfriend and grinned. He moved the sheets and spread her thighs apart before kissing her clit. He blew air against her pussy making her moan in her sleep.

Brett leaned down and worked his tongue in and out of her tight pussy.

Santana woke up and gripped the back of his head, "Fuck Baby." She moaned

Brett's cock was aching to be inside her but he focused on eating her out properly. She was already soaking wet.

After a while he sat up and guided his cock into her dripping pussy.

She was on her stomach and moaned, swirling her hips. He looked down and groaned as she fucked herself on his cock. Brett bent over and kissed her neck before pulling her hair, making her moan.

"Fuck, baby" Santana whimpered as he pulled her hair

Brett gripped her ass and smacked it a couple times before her pulled out.

Brett flipped Santana over and kissed her deeply, making her toes curl.

"Huh, Brett…" She moaned as he pulled away.

Brett kissed his way down her body and sucked on her throbbing clit.

Santana moaned loudly.

Brett reached up and covered her mouth, "Quiet, Ms. Lopez." He mumbled

Santana nipped at his fingers, sucking on his pointer finger.

Brett sucked and licked her pussy, making her moan but she kept it quiet as she sucked his finger.

Brett laid on his back and she flipped around so that she could blow him while he ate her pussy.

Brett groaned and gripped her ass, pulling her against his mouth. Santana moaned and took his cock in her mouth and sucked the tip.

She worked her tongue along the tip as Brett sucked her clit. Brett groaned and reached own, he placed his hands on the back of her head and forced her to take more of him. She moaned and gagged making him moan and hump her face.

Santana dragged her nails along his inner thigh making Brett moan. He continued to eat her pussy as she gagged on his cock and sucked on his balls.

"God damn, Santana." Brett groaned. He smacked her on the ass and she moaned and took all of him, gagging a bit before pulling back.

Brett pulled her hair back, "Baby, come here."

She turned around, "Hey baby" She moaned and kissed him deeply.

He gripped her ass tightly, grinding her pussy against his hard cock.

"You ready, Baby?" Brett mumbled and she nodded before reaching between them. She guided his cock into her pussy making them both moan.

Santana lifted her hips up and slammed them down in a steady rhythm. Brett smacked her ass and gripped it tightly, "Fuck San." He mumbled.

Santana was moaning so much that she couldn't reply. He leaned up and kissed her before rolling them over, "Get on your knees, San"

She moaned as she got on all fours. He pushed into her and smacked her on the ass as he fucked her hard.

She whined as he pounded into her from behind.

Brett groaned as he looked down at her, "Fuck you look so good." He mumbled

Santana moaned, "You feel so good, Baby" she replied as he smacked her ass, "I'm about to cum, Brett."

Brett nodded and gripped her hips as he pounded into her and reached under to circle her clit.

"Huh!" Santana whimpered in surprise, "Fuck…"

Brett smirked and bent over to kiss her neck without stopping his thrusts.

"Ready for it, San?" He asked, about to cum.

She bit her lip and nodded as her own orgasm hit. He shot his load into her pussy as she moaned, riding out her climax.

They both collapsed onto the bed and pulled each other close as they kissed.

Santana straddled his lap and moaned as they kissed.

"You want more?" Brett asked, surprised.

Santana nodded and bit her bottom lip, "You said all night."

Brett nodded, "Yes ma'am I did." He groaned and gripped her ass.

When the sun came up Brett and Santana moved to the shower for one final time.

Santana turned on the warm water and smiled as it began to rain down on them

Brett watched her every move. He knew it would be a while till he saw her again and he wanted to remember everything.

Brett pulled her close and kissed her deeply before picking her up by her thighs. She moaned and cupped the back of his neck as he held her up. He slowly pushed into her, making her whimper.

Brett gripped her ass tightly as he pounded into her pussy.

"Fu…fuck." Santana moaned when he hit the perfect spot.

Brett pushed her against the cold shower wall, making her hiss. He made sure to have good grip on her thighs before thrusting into her pussy, hitting the spot every time.

Santana's legs began to shake as her orgasm hit and she moaned out his name.

Brett groaned as her pussy clenched his cock, "Holy shit" He mumbled as he came deep inside her.

He slowed his thrusts as they both came down from their highs. Brett kissed her neck as she began to cry in his arms.

Brett set her down and pulled her close, "Baby?" He asked

Santana sighed, "I'm fine."

Brett shook his head "Baby, don't be sad."

"I'm just going to miss you so fucking much." Santana cried against his chest.

Brett nodded and hugged her close, "I know, baby. I'm going to miss you too but we'll be back together soon." He mumbled against the top of her head.

Santana nodded, "I know but Brett…it's going to be so hard sleeping alone."

Brett nodded, "I know what you mean." He sighed, "I'll facetime you tonight."

Santana smiled a little, "Thank you, baby."

They finished showering and dried off before going to get dressed.

"I'll go start the coffee and breakfast." Santana said as she slipped on one of Brett's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers before going to the kitchen.

Brett pulled on a pair of black sweatpants, a white t-shirt and his baseball cap. He slipped on his shoes and packed up his bag before carrying it out to the living room.

LeAnn's bags were already sitting in the foyer so he grabbed the rental car keys and took their bags out to the car. He put them in the back before running in to grab the weed bag.

He left a couple joints on the nightstand along with a note before taking the weed bag to the car.

Brett headed back inside and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the girls.

"Everything's in the car." He told LeAnn before walking over to Santana, "Need any help?"

"No that's alright, baby. Sit down."

Brett nodded and sat on the bar next to Mia, "Take care of yourself and the baby. Call me if you need anything."

Mia nodded, "Thanks dude."

Brett smirked and took a bite of the omelet Santana made for him, "This is great, Babe."

Santana smiled and got started on making road snacks.

There was a knock on the front door and LeAnn went to answer it.

"No! Dad, you can't be here!" She shouted

Santana looked over at Brett, worried as he got up and went to the foyer.

"Let me in, LeAnn!" Sam shouted, drunkenly

"Dad, it's 7am and your drunk! You are not coming in!" LeAnn sighed

Santana called Finn, hoping he wasn't far.

"Sam, you need to leave." Brett said straightforwardly.

Sam looked over and growled, "Kid, you need to get the fuck out of my house! And you need to keep your dick the fuck out of my wife!"

Brett walked forward just in time to see Sam push LeAnn to the floor and lunge for him.

Brett punched him in the stomach. Sam doubled over, trying to breathe.

"Leave, Sam!" Brett said angrily.

"This is my fucking house and that's my god damn wife!" Sam shouted as he stood up and saw Santana standing behind Brett.

"I'm not your wife, Sam. Maybe on paper but not in love. I love Brett and he loves me. You just love not being alone." Santana replied, "Leave Sam. I'll have your stuff packed up and sent to your mom's. Don't come back."

Finn pulled up with his sirens on and ran over to see Sam holding his stomach and Brett looking at Santana.

"Come on, Sam." Finn said, "Let's go."

They left and Brett checked on LeAnn, helping her up, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." LeAnn sighed as Brett helped her up, "Ready to leave though."

Brett nodded a little but sighed catching LeAnn's attention. She looked up at Brett then at her mother and realized that though she was ready to leave, they were both suffering.

"Sorry." She muttered

Brett nodded, "It's fine. Let's get ready to go."

LeAnn nodded and went to Mia back to the kitchen. Brett shut the front door and turned to Santana. She looked up at his blue eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you."

Brett nodded, "I'm going to miss you too, Baby."

"Call me tonight."

"Of course." Brett muttered before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Santana held back her tears and kissed him back.

Brett and LeAnn gathered everything and walked out the front door with Mia and Santana.

LeAnn hugged her mother and sister before getting in the car. Brett high fived Mia before she went back inside. He turned to Santana.

"I'll see you tonight" Brett mumbled.

"Ok…I love you."

"I love you too." Brett muttered and kissed her, "I left you a surprise on the nightstand. Bye baby"

"What...Brett, wait." Santana said.

"Baby, I've got to go. I'll call you in a few hours."

Santana nodded and let go of his hand.

Brett got behind the wheel of the rental car and took off.

Santana watched as the car disappeared before going back in the house.

She went to the bedroom and saw the note next to a few joints. She picked up and the note and read it.

_San,_

_I know it sucks that we have to be apart for a while but just know that I love you am waiting for you. _

_See you soon, Baby. _

_Love, _

_Brett_

Santana smiled and went to the kitchen to clean up.

Brett tuned onto the interstate and headed back to New York.

"So who'd have thought our fall break would end like that?" LeAnn smirked

Brett nodded, "Yeah. I'll already miss your mom though."

LeAnn nodded, "I know. I'm sorry…You know…I can't believe you fell in love with my mom." She laughed.

Brett smiled, thinking about his girlfriend, "Yeah…"

LeAnn smiled, realizing for the first time that she was truly happy for them.

Brett drove till noon and they stopped at a food truck for lunch.

They ate in the car before continuing the trip to the big apple.

"Let's call your mom." Brett said after they finished lunch.

LeAnn nodded, "Ok"

He called her over the car speakers.

"Hello?" Santana answered.

"Hey Baby" Brett grinned

Santana smiled, "Hey Baby, how's the trip going?"

"It's good. We just had some burgers and milkshakes from some food truck."

"That sounds fun." Santana replied

"Hey Mom, did I leave my blue bra in my old bedroom?"

"Yes, you did." Santana said, "I threw your sheets in the washer and with it and I'll mail it back to you."

"Thanks mami."

"No problem. Brett, you left a shirt here too." Santana said, looking down at the plaid, button up shirt in her hand.

"I meant to." Brett smirked, "The blue plaid, right?"

"Yeah." Santana smiled

"Yeah. You said you liked it, so I figured I'd leave it there, with you…" Brett replied.

Santana smiled widely and laid back on the bed, hugging the shirt, "Call me tonight, ok?"

"You got it, Baby." Brett smiled

"Bye" Santana sighed

"Bye" Brett replied and hung up.

LeAnn laughed, "You guys are like teenagers."

Brett smiled, "I know."

It took a total of 9 long hours to get there and Brett was exhausted. He and LeAnn got to their apartment. He agreed to sleep on the couch till he could get a new place.

After dinner LeAnn went to the bedroom so Brett laid back on the couch and facetimed Santana.

"Hey Handsome!" She smiled, answering the call.

"Hey baby." He grinned, happy to finally see her, "You are so beautiful."

Santana smiled, "I miss you." She sighed

Brett nodded, "I miss you too, Santana"

Santana looked at him and sighed, "It's hurts not to be able to touch you."

"I know what you mean." Brett sighed and yawned.

"Go to sleep, Baby. I'll call you tomorrow." Santana said, knowing he was tired since he had driven all day with no sleep the night before.

"I love you, San. Night, Baby" Brett mumbled

"Night, Baby I love you too." Santana smiled and hung up before laying down on the bed. She missed him and the bed felt cold without him next to her. She hugged his pillow slowly fell asleep.


	11. Two Months Later

**Please Review! **

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**TIME JUMP – December 6****th**

Brett rolled over in bed and groaned as his phone rang loudly in his ear. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed it before mumbling, "Hello?" when he answered it.

"Hey baby" Santana smiled into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous." Brett grinned as he laid on his back.

Santana sighed hearing his sleepy voice, "Did I wake you up?"

"It's fine, San. I love waking up to your voice and soon I'll wake up to your naked …"

"Brett!" Mia shouted from the passenger seat in her mother's car, "Please stop!"

Brett rolled his eyes grinning, "Hey Mia."

"Hello…ya nasty…" Mia mumbled.

Santana laughed, "Ok anyways I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating today even though you refuse to walk at the ceremony."

Brett smirked, "San, it's not important. I just want you to get here already."

"Baby, two more weeks…that's all." Santana said knowing it was easier said than done.

"December 20th can't get here fast enough." Brett muttered

Santana nodded, "I know, Baby. Now get up and shower because you have work in an hour."

Brett grumbled making Santana smile, "Fine." He sighed, "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye" Santana replied.

"Bye, Beautiful." Brett said before hanging up.

Brett got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting dressed. He grabbed his bag and headed to work. He was currently working as a personal trainer at the local gym.

He got to the gym and took his bag to the locker room. When he locked his locker, he went to the front desk to see who his first client was.

"Hey Brett!" Ashley, one of the other trainers said smiling

"Hey Ashley. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good. So I heard you finally got your own place." She said casually as she signed in on the computer.

Brett nodded, "Yeah I did. I'm only about 5 blocks over from here."

"That's awesome. I'm looking for a place right now. Let me know if you hear anything?"

"Sure. Actually there's a couple open apartments in my building. I'll give you the info before I leave today." Brett nodded.

"Thanks, Brett!" Ashley smiled

Brett nodded before turning and walking into the waiting area "Alright, Mr. Taylor, you ready?"

**TIME JUMP – December 20****th**

Brett groaned, unable to sleep since Santana was supposed to be there within the next 12 hours. Her stuff had arrived the day before and he put all the boxes in spare room so that they could take their time going through them.

At lunch Brett was panicking, running around to make sure the apartment was clean.

There was a knock on the apartment door and he thought he'd pass out. He walked over and opened it, only to see Ashley standing there with a plate of cookies.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey…hey Ashley…what's up?" Brett asked, confused.

"Well you helped me get into my apartment down the hall so I figured I could at least bring you homemade cookies." She smiled kindly

Brett smiled, "Thank you, Ashley. That's really thoughtful."

The elevator dinged but neither noticed.

"So I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime…" Ashley asked nervously

Brett smiled and opened his mouth to speak when Santana stepped out of the elevator. His heart stopped when he saw her.

Santana looked over at him and Ashley. Brett was looking at Santana while Ashley was waiting for him to reply.

"Wha…what?" Brett said looking back at Ashley.

"I asked if you wanted to go out sometime…" Ashley said again

Santana raised a brow and looked at Brett.

Brett smiled again at Ashley, "Thank you for the cookies, Ashley but I'm in a relationship."

Ashley was surprised, "Oh I didn't realize…I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if…"

"It's alright." Brett nodded, "I'll see you at work."

Ashley nodded, grateful for the chance to leave. Ashley walked down the hall and went to her own apartment while Brett stared at Santana.

Santana looked at him, "Hey" she said

Brett grinned, set the cookies down and ran over to her, picking her up and kissing her on the lips. Santana moaned as soon at their lips connected. It had been a long 2 months since they' seen each other.

Brett pulled her completely against him while they stood, holding each other in the middle of the hall.

Brett sighed and set her down so that he could look at her, "Hey Baby" he breathed.

Santana smiled, nearly crying from happiness.

Brett looked around and grabbed her bags, "Come inside." He said

She nodded and followed him into the apartment.

She looked around, smiling, "Brett, this place is great."

Brett smiled, "Now it is."

Santana smiled, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, San. Want a tour of the apartment?" He asked

Santana bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "Just take me to the bedroom."

Brett grinned and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

He grabbed her hand and they went straight to the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed pulled off her long sleeve shirt and jeans. Brett watched as more and more of her soft skin was exposed.

He stood up and pulled off his clothes. Once they were both naked, he pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips.

Santana smiled and pulled back, "Baby, I love you so much and I want to spend hours making love to you but right now…just fuck me."

Brett raised her brows and nodded before kissing her a little rougher. He pushed her onto the bed so that she was on her hands and knees. Brett moaned and pumped his cock a couple times before lining it up with her soaked pussy.

Santana bit her bottom lip and looked back at him as he slowly pushed into her.

She moaned loudly, knowing she was going to cum quickly. She hadn't had him inside her in 2 months so she was already nearing the edge.

Brett groaned and pumped into her roughly. He slapped her ass, making her moan.

"God damn, Santana." He groaned, looking down at where they were connected.

"Shit, baby…fuck me…" Santana moaned.

He fucked her harder, picking up his pace when he felt her pussy squeezing his cock.

"Don't stop…fuck…I'm about to…" Santana screamed, cumming around his dick.

Brett groaned and came deep in her pussy.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder as he slowly thrust his hips, getting himself hard again.

Santana moaned, "Fuck, I've missed you."

Brett nodded and kissed her back, "I've missed you too but are you talking to me or my dick?"

"Both" Santana moaned and swerved her hips

Brett groaned and pumped his hips, "You feel so good baby."

There was a knock on the front door and Santana whimpered, "No."

Brett sighed pulled out of his girlfriend.

"Believe me baby, you want me to answer that." Brett said, pulling on his sweatpants, "I'll be right back. Don't move." Brett said looking at her naked body in his bed.

Brett ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey, come in." Brett mumbled, letting Joe in the apartment.

"Alright, I got you the hook up, B. Why do you need so much and why the fuck is your dick hard next to me?"

Brett laughed, "Joe, my girl just moved here like 30 minutes ago. We haven't seen each other in months and the woman likes to smoke. She's in my bed right now so give me the weed and get going."

Joe smirked, "My boy. Alright, take it. Enjoy"

"Later." Brett muttered and locked the door before carrying the large bag of weed to his room.

Santana smirked when she saw it, "You literally just turned me on so much. Take off your pants and fuck me one more time then we'll smoke. While we smoke you can tell me how much of your money you spend on weed."

Brett smiled, "Don't worry about the money, Babe."

Santana smirked, "Take off your pants."

Brett nodded and took off his pants before walking back to the bed, Santana moaned and spread her legs. He guided his cock into her, making her whimper.

"Come on, baby" Santana moaned as he began to pump his hips.

Brett kissed her on the shoulder till she turned her head and caught his lips with her own. Brett groaned as they kissed till he pulled out.

He pushed her onto her back and slowly pushed back in.

She couldn't help but moan as she gripped his shoulders. Brett cupped her left breast as they kissed, making her whimper.

Santana moaned when he unexpectedly thrust harder.

"Shit." She muttered against his lips. Brett smirked and did it again as he kissed her. Everything suddenly switched to slow motion when she pulled him closer to her.

Brett lavished her neck with kisses as he thrust into her at a steady pace.

"Fuck…Santana" Brett mumbled as the pleasure built.

Santana moaned and gripped his bare ass, pulling him further into her.

"God damn." Brett mumbled as she took more of him.

Santana whimpered, "Brett"

"Yeah baby." He asked. Without stopping, he turned his head so looked into her eyes.

"Hard…harder, baby" Santana breathed, unable to keep her eyes open.

Brett nodded and thrust into her harder, making her eyes open wide and jaw drop open.

He grinned, looking down at her in pleasure before he pulled out.

"What?" Santana moaned desperately needing more.

Brett smirked and kissed her right hip before flipping her on to her stomach. He thrust into her without warning and fucked her hard from behind.

"Shit…I'm…I'm…Brett!" Santana moaned loudly.

Brett moaned her name as her pussy gripped his cock, milking him for every drop.

Brett rolled onto the bed after they both came down from their highs.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder, "I missed you, baby."

Santana smiled and turned to face him, "I missed you too, Brett. Let's smoke later and just cuddle right now."

Brett nodded and pulled the covers over them. The spooned and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Santana woke up to an empty bed a couple hours later.

She grabbed Brett's boxers from the floor and his t-shirt. She pulled them on and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Brett was on the phone while grabbing a beer from the fridge. He was only wearing his sweatpants.

"Of course." Brett said, nodding, "I understand but I need you to do this for me, Ryder."

Brett opened the beer and turned around to see Santana standing there, smiling at him. He grinned and winked at her before nodding and thanking Ryder before hanging up.

"Hey Baby" Brett smiled

"Hey. I'm starving." Santana sighed.

"Chinese food is on the way." Brett grinned and pulled her close before kissing her.

"How long have you been awake?" Santana asked

"About an hour. I rolled us a bunch of joints and even a couple blunts."

"I can tell" Santana smiled, "You have a joint behind your ear."

Brett smiled, "Yeah, it has all the kief from the grinder, so I figured we'd smoke this now, before the food gets here."

Santana nodded, "Works for me."

Brett smiled, "I'm glad you're here, San."

Santana smiled back, "I am too, Baby."

There was a knock on the front door and Brett handed Santana the joint before going to answer, expecting the food. He was surprised to LeAnn standing there with her new boyfriend, Chris.

"Have you heard from my mother? She was supposed to get into town hours ago and she hasn't called me or anything."

Brett bit back his smile and nodded, "Give her a couple minutes…"

"She's here?" LeAnn asked, pushing past Brett and dragging Chris in with her, "Mom?"

Santana was sitting on the couch, in boxers and a white t-shirt, holding a lit joint.

"That's your mom?" Chris mumbled quietly, shocked.

LeAnn narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "Yeah, why?"

Chris shook his head, "No reason. I'm going to go talk to Brett"

LeAnn nodded as her boyfriend walked over to the front door. The food had just arrived and Brett was paying the delivery guy.

"You've got Chinese food, a half-naked woman and an ass load of weed…sounds like a good night." Chris smiled

"Has been so far." Brett mumbled, "Ya'll need to go" he added

Chris nodded, "She was just worried about her mom."

Brett nodded as the women talked. LeAnn hugged her mother and left with Chris after stealing a couple joints.

Brett locked the apartment door and walked over to his girlfriend, "Hungry?"

"Mhmm" Santana hummed, smirking as she looked him over.

"For food, San" Brett grinned, shaking the bag in his hand.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Brett smiled and set the food out before taking a couple hits off the joint.

"I'll be right back." Brett said before running to take a piss.

There was another knock on the front door again and Santana sighed before getting up. She walked over to the door and opened it. Ashley's eyes widened when Santana opened the door.

"Sorry…I'm looking for Brett…" Ashley said nervously, "Are you…his friend?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Santana smirked, "Can I help you?"

Brett walked into the living room, "Hey babe, I got to say that earlier you were…" he froze when her saw them standing there. "He…hey Ashley…what's up?"

"Chad wanted me to ask if you were coming…coming into work this evening?" Ashley asked, obviously checking him out since he was shirtless.

"No, I'm not. Ryder's taking my clients for the evening."

Ashley nodded, "Alright. See you later." She said before walking away awkwardly.

Brett scratched his eyebrow, "San…she just works with me…"

"And lives down the hall?" Santana said as she shut the door and locked it.

"Yeah" Brett nodded.

Santana shrugged, "I'm not worried."

Brett smiled, "You shouldn't be."

"Baby, believe me. I hear the way you moan my name in bed. I'm not worried."

Brett nodded and laughed, "Alright…we'll see whose name you moan in an hour."

Santana laughed and kissed him before they sat and ate while they smoked.

After they finished eating, they sat back on the couch and talked.

"So they hooked you up with the legal branch here?" Brett asked her as he gave her a foot massage.

Santana nodded, "I've worked for them for years so I figured it was the least they could do."

Brett smiled, "My woman's a boss."

Santana nodded, "Mhmm and you better remember it."

"I will, believe me." Brett smirked, "Do you want to go to the gym I work at? I can get you a deal on a membership."

Santana smiled, "Awesome. That's probably the only thing I'm going to miss about Lima. I had a great gym there."

Brett nodded, "I know but trust me. This gym is nice and I can keep an eye on you."

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me?" Santana smirked.

"Well not really on you but for you. There are a lot of people that'll take a liking to that ass of yours." Brett mumbled

"Oh baby." Santana said pretending to be serious. "This ass belongs to no one."

Brett raised his brow, "No one?"

Santana bit her bottom lip.

Brett grinned and nodded as he leaned forward, "Kiss me."

Santana smiled and kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap and grabbed her ass.

She moaned in his mouth and ground down into his quickly hardening cock. Santana moaned as she looked at his chest and felt his abs.

He picked her up and laid her onto the couch.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" Santana moaned.

"Baby, it's just us here." Brett smirked, "and I plan to fuck you everywhere in this apartment."

Santana whimpered and pulled the boxers she was wearing down, "Let's start on the couch."

Brett nodded and pulled his sweatpants down before pushing into her pussy.

"Oh shit, Baby" Santana whimpered and dug her nails into his back.

Brett groaned and kissed her smoothly.

Brett pulled out and stepped back, "Get your ass in the air. Let me show you who owns it."

Santana moaned and got on her knees on the couch. She stuck her ass up and Brett slapped it making her moan again. Brett groaned and slapped it again before pushing his cock into her pussy. She screamed out in pleasure making him groan.

Brett fucked her fast and hard till she came so hard that she squirted on his cock.

"God damn, Santana." He moaned as he came deep in her pussy, unable to hold back after what just happened.

Later in the evening Brett was cleaning up and dancing around when Santana walked out of the bathroom after a shower. She pulled on a pair of Brett's boxers and one of his plaid, button up shirts.

She walked into the living room where Brett was cleaning up.

Santana smiled as he spun, dancing to the music he was playing on the tv. He hadn't even noticed her till she cleared her throat.

He spun around and grin, "Want to dance?"

Santana smiled and nodded. Brett beamed and turned up the music. Together they danced in the living room as Christmas music played.

Brett's phone began to ring and he turned down the music.

"Hello?" Brett answered the phone, "Yeah, what's up?"

Santana didn't listen to the call, instead she went to the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer. She looked around the apartment for the first real time since she had arrived. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a large kitchen and living room.

"Yeah, cool. I'll uh be there sometime before 9 tonight." Brett said quietly before hanging up.

He set his phone down and went to find Santana. He looked in the kitchen before going to their room. She was unpacking a box which made him smile.

"Need help?" Brett asked as he walked over.

Santana smiled, "I figured at least a box a day."

Brett nodded, "Sounds like a good plan."

"What was that call about?"

"Oh I have to run an errand in a bit. I won't be gone long." Brett replied.

Santana nodded, "Ok."

"I was actually going to go ahead and get dressed and go so that we could just spend the evening together…" Brett said

Santana smiled, "Ok. Want me to come?"

Brett smirked, "Come or Cum? Cause I always want you to cum, baby…always."

Santana rolled her eyes, "So I'll stay here?"

Brett nodded, "I'll be right back." He said as he got changed into real clothes.

When Brett left Santana unpacked a couple more boxes before sighing and climbing onto the large bed.

She laid there till she fell asleep.

Brett got back about half an hour later. He stripped off his clothes before lifting the covers.

He climbed up the bed and kissed her thighs.

She was still in his boxers and plaid shirt so he pulled the boxers down and kissed the inside of the thighs before gently licking her pussy. Santana moaned and reached down, gripping his hair as he ate her pussy out.

"Fuck Brett." Santana moaned with her eyes tightly shut and jaw slack.

Brett sucked on her clit for a while before moving dawn, thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy.

"Oh shit" Santana breathed, feeling herself nearing the edge.

Brett felt her tighten around his tongue so moved back up to her clit and sucked while fingering her.

She came, moaning loudly

Brett groaned and left a kiss on her clit before moving up the bed. He smiled when they got face to face. Santana laughed and wiped his chin off before kissing him.

"I love you" She whispered.

Brett smiled and nodded, looking in her eyes, "I love you too, Santana."

Santana smiled and hugged him before flipping them over so that she was on top, "You're turn…"


	12. Christmas

**Please Review! Excuse any errors.**

"I liked you with LeAnn. You just don't seem happy with whoever it is that you're with now…" Rachel Berry, one of Brett's best friends told him as they grabbed a smoothie at the gym.

"Rachel, I'm happier than I've ever been." Brett said, honestly. "I was only miserable because she and I were apart."

"Alright, then…tell me her name." Rachel sighed.

Brett nodded, knowing he had to tell her everything at some point, "Her name is Santana Lopez."

"You've obviously got a thing for Latinas" Rachel laughed

"Well, you see Santana is LeAnn's…mother."

Rachel froze, "I'm sorry…but did you just say that you broke up with LeAnn for her mother? Her mother. Her mother? Her mother!"

"Fuck Rachel, shut up" Brett sighed, pulling her into an empty room, "I fell in love with her. Steph even likes her so you will too. She's great and you have to be nice to her because I love her."

"Ok. When am I meeting her?" Rachel replied

Brett nodded, "Tomorrow at Ted's Bar at 5pm."

"We're spending Christmas eve at a bar?" Rachel asked

Brett shrugged, "Where else?"

Rachel sighed, "You're going to have to grow up if you're going to be with a forty-something year old."

Brett smirked, "Fine, where?"

Rachel thought for a moment then it clicked, "Rush" She replied

"Then strip club?" Brett asked shocked.

"It's not a strip club anymore, Brett. It's a classy dinner club."

Brett furrowed his brow but nodded, "Alright. What time?"

"Tomorrow at 8pm. At Rush." Rachel said, "Got it?"

"Got it." Brett sighed and they both went back to work.

Brett got off work at 6 and met Santana at the tree selling booth.

They met up and smiled when they saw each other.

Brett walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "Hey Baby" he smiled.

"Hey Handsome" Santana smiled back.

He grabbed her hand as they looked through the trees and pulled her behind a large tree. He didn't give her anytime to ask what was going on before he kissed her. Santana smiled into the kiss and held her beanie on her head.

Brett grinned and pulled back as it began to snow, "Let's do this and get home."

Santana nodded. And grabbed his hand. They looked through the different trees and picked out a small one that would fit perfectly in their small apartment.

Luckily the apartment was only a couple blocks away so together they carried it home.

When they finally got to the fifth floor Brett carried the tree to the apartment while Santana opened the door.

"Alright. I'm going to set it up in the corner." Brett said

Santana smiled and nodded, "Thanks Baby."

Brett nodded as he set the small tree in the corner while Santana grabbed the box of ornaments that Brett had from his old apartment.

"Brett, are these ornaments from when you were a kid?" Santana asked, holing up and obviously child-made wreath.

Brett nodded, "Yeah, my sister Steph kept them and gave them to us when we moved out. What else is in there. I haven't looked through that box in years."

Santana smiled and sat on the couch to look through the box. Brett went to the kitchen and poured them some wine before going back to the living room.

He sat next to her and grinned when he saw an old snow globe he made in elementary school. Santana smiled, looking at him.

"What?" Brett asked, taking a sip of red wine.

Santana shook her head, "I love you."

Brett grinned, "I love you too, Santana."

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, "Let's decorate the tree otherwise I'm going to jump your bones."

Brett laughed and nodded, "Alright, let's decorate, then you can jump my bones."

Santana nodded, "Works for me."

They turned on the Christmas music and started to decorate the tree.

Brett smirked when they finished and handed her the star to put on top of the tree. Santana smiled and tried to place it on the tree. Brett laughed and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. He helped her onto it and watched as she placed the star.

Brett helped her down from the chair and kissed her gently, "Good job."

Santana smiled, "I like our tree."

"Well seeing as it's one of many Christmas' together I thought we should get a special ornament." Brett grinned and grabbed the box from his gym bag.

He handed her the box and she smiled as she opened it. Inside was wooden, hand carved heart with their initials carved in it.

Brett!" She beamed, "I love it!"

Brett grinned, "I'm glad, babe"

Santana hung it on the tree before stepping back to look at the tree.

Brett pulled her close as they looked at the tree.

After they cleaned up the living room, they relaxed and drank wine while chatting on the couch.

"I'm excited about meeting Rachel." Santana said, "and a little nervous."

Brett grinned, "Don't be nervous. She'll love you. How could she not?"

Santana laughed, "Baby, you see me differently than others."

Brett nodded, "Because I'm in love with you."

Santana blushed and nodded before kissing him on the lips. Brett grinned into the kiss and set his glass down. Santana moaned when she felt his hand on her hip. She set her glass on the coffee table before leaning into the kiss.

Brett smiled, "Want to go to bed?" he asked.

Santana smirked and nodded, "First, let's smoke."

Brett sighed happily, "God, you're perfect."

Brett grabbed the wine and glasses while Santana locked the apartment door before following him to the bedroom. He opened a wooden box he had on the dresser and grabbed a joint from it.

Brett lit it, took a hit and handed it to her before pulling off his shirt.

Santana smirked and watched him strip down to his boxers before joining her in bed. She smiled and handed him the joint before kissing his jaw.

Brett grinned and took a couple hits before handing it back to her. He lifted her shirt a bit and kissed her stomach before pulling her shirt off entirely.

Santana sighed as he kissed the newly revealed skin. She handed him the joint and he took a couple hits, finishing it off. He set the roach on the nightstand and turned back to his girlfriend.

Santana cupped his jaw and kissed his lips as he unhooked her bra. She moaned as Brett's fingers danced along her skin, caressing her breasts and neck while they kissed.

Santana pushed Brett onto his back and straddled his hips. Brett bent his head, capturing her right nipple between his lips.

"Shit" She moaned as his hands traveled down her back, cupping her jean-clad ass.

She reached between them and undid her pants before getting off the bed. She slipped them off before sliding her thong down her legs as he watched closely.

Brett smiled as she walked over to the bed and straddled his lap. All he had on were his dark blue boxers and through the thin material it was obvious that he was hard as a rock.

Santana ground down against him, making them both quietly moan. She cupped his head between her hands and looked into his sharp blue eyes, "I love you" she whispered.

Brett nodded, smiling, "And I love you, Santana. What's wrong?"

Santana shook her head, "I'm a little scared…"

Brett furrowed his brows, "Why, baby?"

"I'm scared of losing you." Santana sighed.

Brett smiled, "San, I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

Santana nodded but Brett could still see the worry in her deep brown eyes.

He knew he needed to prove it to her, "I swear, Santana…I love you, babe. I'm all yours and only yours."

Santana smiled, "Show me."

Brett nodded and carefully flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed his way down her body to her hips. He kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing her pussy.

She bit her bottom lips and spread her legs further apart, needing him badly.

Brett took his time licking her pussy before sucking on her clit.

"Huh…fuck baby" She moaned

Brett moved further down and thrust his tongue into her entrance, surprising her.

"Fuck!" she moaned loudly, gripping his hair, pulling him tighter against her pussy.

Brett could tell that she was close so he moved back up to her clit and suck it gently as he fingered her pussy.

"Shit…Don't stop…Bre...!" She screamed as she came in his mouth.

Brett slowly lavished her pussy as she came down from her climax.

He kissed her thighs and stomach before lavishing her breasts.

"Brett, baby kiss me." She pleaded.

Brett didn't make her wait more than a second before he kissed her lips. She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue and lips.

"Mmm…I taste good." She smirked

Brett nodded, "I know…I'm addicted to you."

Santana laughed making him smile.

Once she stopped laughing she looked back into his eyes, "Brett." She smiled

"Hmm?" Brett hummed as he kissed her chest.

"Fuck me" she smirked.

Brett grinned and kissed her. He pulled off his boxers before guiding his cock into her pussy

She moaned, gripping his shoulders. Brett started slowly as his thrust his hips and kissed her neck.

Santana's nails dug into his back every time he hit the perfect spot.

"Deeper, baby…go deeper." Santana pleaded, needing more of him.

Brett lifted her left thigh and pushed further into her. Santana moaned and gripped his ass, pulling him as far inside as she could.

Brett pulled out and got off the bed, "Get on your knees, beautiful." He said, pumping his cock.

She moaned and got on her knees, spreading her legs further apart.

Brett pushed into her and trust as he gripped her hips.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn tight." Brett groaned, trying not to cum.

Santana moaned, desperate to feel more of him, "Mmmmm…fuck. Baby…lay on the bed. I want to ride you."

Brett slapped her on the ass as he pulled out. He crawled onto the bed and laid down before Santana straddled his thighs. She bit her bottom lip and moaned as she pumped his cock.

Brett groaned and closed his eyes for a moment before stopping her, "Fuck…baby, look I love you jerking me off but I'm about to blow."

Santana smirked and nodded, "Want me to give you a blowjob?"

Brett grinned, "I'd love that but I really want to make you cum and to be honest I fucking love to watch you ride my dick."

Santana moaned, "Ok baby." She sat up on her knees and guided his cock into her pussy as she sunk down on it.

Brett reached down and squeezed the base of his dick, hoping to hold off on cumming a little longer.

Santana whimpered as she bounced up and down on his cock. Brett gripped her ass tightly as he watched her.

"Fuck, Santana." Brett groaned.

Santana had both of her hand s on his chest to help her move faster as she chased her orgasm.

"Fu…I'm cumming…" Santana moaned as her legs began to tremble a bit.

Brett groaned as her pussy deliciously squeezed his cock, making him cum.

"San…" He breathed as he came, "Fuck baby…"

Santana collapsed onto his chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

Brett wrapped his arms around her and turned them on their sides. He pulled out of her and pulled the covers over them. Santana sighed, content in his arms.

They curled up together and quietly talked.

"I bought your Christmas gift today." Santana smiled as she turned to face him.

Brett smiled, "Babe, I only need you. I don't need any kind of tokens of your affection."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I love you and I enjoy giving you presents. You're my man and I love you."

"I am your man…always will be." Brett mumbled before kissing her, "And I love you."

Santana smiled before it turned into a smirk. She kissed his on the lips before kissing his neck. She moved down to his is muscular torso and kissed his chest before sucking on his right nipple.

She continued to kiss her way down Brett's toned body.

Brett clenched his jaw in arousal as he watched her move closer to his hardening dick.

"San, you don't have to…" Brett began but she looked up at him.

"Baby, I'm about to give a really, really good blow job. You sure you want me to stop?" she smirked.

Brett bit his bottom lip and reached down, tracing his thumb along her plump, bottom lip, "You are so fucking sexy, Santana. Go ahead, baby. Suck my dick."

Santana moaned and nodded before taking his dick in her mouth. She took her time, bobbing her head as she licked and sucked.

Brett groaned and looked down at her, pulling her hair a bit which made her moan.

After a few minutes Brett moaned, "Baby, I'm about to cum…"

Santana nodded and continued to blow him till he shot his load down her throat.

She climbed back up the bed and kissed him deeply.

Brett groaned, "Those goddamn lips of your." He mumbled

Santana moaned and nodded as he traced his thumb along her lips again. She moaned and opened her mouth, sucking on his thumb.

Brett swallowed as he watched her masterfully suck on his thumb. He could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Santana could feel it too and moaned, "Again?" She smirked.

Brett slightly blushed, "Sorry."

Santana cupped his jaw and smirked, "I love you stamina."

Brett smiled, "Let's try a new position."

Brett sat up and spread his legs while Santana faced away from him. She reached back and guided his dick into her wet, soaked pussy. Brett groaned as she rode him in the new position.

"Fuck Santana!" Brett groaned as she moved her hips faster, "That's it, Baby…Fuck."

Santana whimpered till she came closely followed by her boyfriend.

They sat up and talked a little longer before going to sleeping in each other's arms.

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

Brett woke up to Santana's thighs on each side of his head. He groaned but didn't hesitate for even a moment before grabbing her hips and licking her wet, waiting pussy.

Santana moaned and grabbed the headboard for balance, as she ground down against his working tongue.

"Ooh Baby" She moaned, reached down with her left hand, gripping his blonde hair while still holding onto the headboard.

Brett gripped her ass and groaned as he felt her muscles squeezing his tongue. He hips began to move faster as she neared her orgasm.

Brett couldn't hear her moaning due to Santana's thighs pressing against his ears, but he knew she was loud since her legs were trembling uncontrollably.

After a few moments Santana's legs relaxed and she scooted back onto his chest.

Brett wiped his mouth and chin before kissing her on each knee, "I love waking up to you every morning." He said a little hoarsely.

Santana smiled, looking down at the blond man between her legs, "Me too baby."

Brett grinned as she climbed off of him. They both went to take a quick shower before getting dressed for the day.

"I'm heading over to LeAnn's to wrap gifts and spend some time with her." Santana told Brett as she pulled on jeans and a red sweater.

Brett nodded, "I'll be here wrapping presents and smoking." He grinned.

Santana smiled, "So that means that when I get home…you'll be high and in the Christmas spirit…"

Brett laughed, "Of course. We can watch some Christmas movies and have lots of Christmas sex."

"That sounds perfect." Santana laughed.

Brett nodded, "Alright. Have fun at LeAnn's. You sure you don't need me to walk with you over there?"

"Baby, I'll be fine. It's like 5 blocks away."

"I know but it's freezing and snowing Babe." Brett said a little worriedly.

"Brett, baby, I'll be fine." Santana smiled and kissed him on the jaw.

She began to walk away before Brett pulled her back and kissed her on the lips.

Santana moaned as they kissed. Brett gripped her hips, tightly before she pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight, baby."

"Ok. Be home by 6pm. We have to leave about 7pm." Brett said.

Santana nodded and kissed him on the jaw, "I love you." She smiled

"I love you, too." Brett replied before she left.

He went to the bedroom and got the box of gifts from under the bed. He took it to the living room and turned on the tv. He began to wrap some gifts for his sisters and friends as well as his half-brother, Jesse.

He had finished wrapping a couple of the gifts when there was a knock on the door. He got off the couch and went to the answer it.

"Hey Mike" He grinned, letting his friend in the apartment.

"Hey dude." Mike grinned, "Is your girl here?"

"Nah, she's out. Want to smoke?" Brett replied.

Mike nodded and sat on the couch while Brett went to grab a joint from his room.

"Who's the doll for?" Mike asked, holding up the blonde doll.

"My niece." Brett replied, "My sisters are coming over after new years."

"Cool" Mike nodded as he set the doll down.

Brett lit the joint and handed it to Mike, "How's your girl doing?"

"She's good." Mike replied, "But don't change the subject. I want to hear about this girl that's got you all lovestruck."

Brett grinned, "She's great." He shrugged.

"Name?" Mike asked.

Brett sighed, "Her name is Santana."

"You and Latinas…I swear." Mike laughed, as they passed the joint back and forth.

Brett nodded, "Mike."

"What?"

"Santana is LeAnn's…LeAnn's mother."

Mike took a minute to let the new information sink in before he looked at the blond guy next to him.

"Wait wait wait…" Mike said holding up his hand, "You're dating your ex-girlfriend's mother?"

Brett nodded, "Yeah."

"Well…What's she like?"

Brett couldn't help smile as he though about her, "She's the most beautiful woman in the world. She's got a huge heart and we seem to just get each other."

Mike nodded, "Well than I'm happy for you, dude. What does she think about you smoking weed?"

Brett laughed, "Mike, she smokes just as much as I do."

"Dude! That's awesome." Mike laughed, "When do I get to meet her?"

"Well we're going out tonight with Rachel…you should come." Brett said.

"I would but I work tonight." He replied sighing.

Brett nodded, "I'll introduce you to her later then."

The boys hung out and wrapped gifts till Mike had to leave for work.

A couple hours later Brett heard the front door open and he smiled as Santana walked in.

"Hey gorgeous." Brett grinned, walking over to take the basket full of wrapped gifts from her.

"Hey baby" Santana replied, "Thank you."

"How's LeAnn?" Brett asked as he began to put the gifts under the tree with the ones he had wrapped.

"She's good. We baked cookies and I brought you some." Santana said as she watched him.

"That was sweet of you." Brett grinned, "I'll have some later but right now we have to shower and get ready."

Santana nodded.

They both took short showers before getting dried off and dressed.

Brett pulled on a nice blue dress shirt and black slacks while Santana pulled on a navy blue dress. It hugged her in all the right spots.

Brett shook his head, "Damn baby, you look beautiful."

Santana smiled and slipped on her heels before standing up. She was taller but Brett still had to bend a bit to kiss her.

"Thank you, handsome." Santana smiled and kissed his jaw.

They headed out of the apartment and hailed a cab. Brett gave the driver the address and they were off.

Santana rested her hand on Brett's thigh. Brett groaned when her hand brushed his dick.

Santana smiled, "Sorry Baby"

"I bet." Brett mumbled before kissed her behind the ear, "I'll get you back later." He mumbled before they pulled up in front of Rush.

Brett paid the driver before getting out and helping Santana out.

Rachel was already inside, so the couple went on in. They were escorted to the booth that Rachel was sitting at. She was wearing a long purple dress with silver heels.

"Hey Rach" Brett grinned as she stood up to hug him.

"Hey!" Rachel beamed and hugged him.

"Rachel, this is Santana, my girlfriend. Baby, this is Rachel. She's been my best friend ever since freshman orientation." Brett smiled, introducing them,

Santana held out her hand, smiling, "It's really nice to meet. I've heard a lot about you."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you too. Let's sit down."

Brett let Santana slide in first before he sat next to her.

They ordered wine and an appetizer. The waiter left and they looked through the menu.

"Get whatever you ladies want." Brett said, "I'm paying."

Rachel shook her head, "I can pay for myself, B."

"I've got it. Don't argue." Brett smirked.

Santana smiled and placed her hand on his thigh, "Thank you, Baby."

Brett winked at the Latina as the waiter brought their wine and appetize.

They ordered their food and the waiter left.

Brett took a sip of his wine while the girls talked.

"So what is it that you do for a living? Or did for living since you moved here…" Rachel said.

Santana took a sip of wine, biting her tongue before replying, "I'm a lawyer. I still work for the same company just a different branch."

Brett noticed that Rachel was a bit off but he didn't want to say anything yet.

"What about you?" Santana asked, politely.

"I'm working on a new musical for Broadway." Rachel said before taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm going to step in the ladies room for a moment." Santana said.

Brett let her out of the booth and pointed to the restrooms across the room.

Santana nodded and kissed him on the jaw before she walked over there.

Brett immediately turned to his best friend ,"What the fuck, Rachel?"

Rachel acted surprised, "What?"

"You're being a bitch to her and it needs to stop." Brett said, with a sharp edge to his voice.

"There's just something off about her, Brett…" Rachel said.

"No, there's not. She's great. Be nice or she and I are leaving." Brett said strongly.

Rachel nodded but didn't reply as Santana walked back to the table.

Brett let her back in the booth before looking at Rachel.

"So Santana, did you always want to be a lawyer?" Rachel asked.

Santana was taken off guard by the question, but she replied, "Not really but my mother was a lawyer so I figured it would be a good job and it pays the bills."

Rachel nodded and looked at Brett. He caught the glance and clenched his jaw, angrily before speaking up.

"Santana's a really good dancer." Brett said, "We went to this club while I was in Lima and she could give Mike a run for his money."

Rachel raised her brows, seeing that that was a serious compliment.

"Well why don't you two go dance?" Rachel asked.

Brett smiled and looked at Santana, "Want to dance?"

Santana nodded, "I'd love to."

The couple got up and went to dance while Rachel stayed at the table. Rachel pulled out her phone and called their friend Blaine.

"_Hello?" Blaine answered._

"Brett is sating LeAnn's mother!" She said.

_Blaine was surprised but nodded, "Ok. Well does he seem happy?"_

"That's beside the point, Blaine. Brett is dating a forty-something year old woman! We have to do something!"

_Blaine rolled his eyes, "Rachel, you need to drop this. You and Brett will never be together."_

"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"_Rachel, sweetie, you've been in love with him since the day you met him. But honey, he doesn't see you that way. I know that is sucks but you have to accept it and move on. Let him be happy." Blaine replied. _

Rachel went silent, surprised that Blaine knew of her feeling for Brett, "I'm coming over to your place in thirty minutes. We're getting drunk."

"_On Christmas Eve?" Blaine asked, surprised _

"We can drink egg nog if that makes you feel better but it better be filled with rum." She replied.

"_I'll make it. See you soon." Blaine sighed. _

Rachel hung up as Brett and Santana walked back to the table, "Hey, so I need to go. There's drama with Blaine so I need to go see him."

"Is there anything I can do?" Brett asked, worried about his friend.

"No, it'll be fine." Rachel said.

Brett paid the check and they all headed outside. Rachel ignored how Brett was holding Santana against him to keep her warm.

Rachel grabbed the first cab, waving bye to the couple before leaving.

Brett and Santana hailed another cab and climbed in the back.

"I don't think she likes me." Santana said quietly.

Brett refused to lie to Santana so he replied by simply saying, "Who cares."

Santana sighed, "Maybe this is a bad idea, Brett."

Brett shook his head and looked int other eyes. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, "Does that feel wrong to you?"

Santana smiled, "No."

"Then don't worry about Rachel. She'll warm up to you."

She leaned over and kissed Brett on the jaw, whispering, "Guess what…"

"What?" Brett asked quietly.

Santana smirked, "Let's just say if we don't get back home soon…the driver going to get a show."

Brett clenched his jaw in arousal, "Babe, chill. We'll be home in a couple minutes.

Santana smiled and sat back but Brett couldn't help but notice her continually squeezing her thighs together, needing pressure.

Brett bit his bottom lip and placed his hand on her thigh, slightly under her dress. She moaned quietly and watched him slowly slide his hand up her dress.

He touched her cover pussy and realized that her thong was soaked.

"God damn." Brett groaned in a whisper.

Santana bit her cheek to keep from moaning as they pulled up to the apartment building. Brett paid the driver and they ran inside. They ran into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button.

Santana pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning. Brett groaned but pulled back, "We're almost there." He smirked.

Santana groaned impatiently but nodded, holding his hand.

They finally got to the fifth floor and they went to their apartment. Brett opened the door and they walked inside. Brett locked the door before they ran to the bedroom, stripping off clothes as they went.

Santana laughed as Brett threw her on the bed. He groaned when he saw how wet her pussy was.

"God damn, baby." He mumbled, "You are so fucking wet."

Santana moaned, "Well do something about it."

Brett moaned and nodded, "Yes Ma'am"

Brett guided his cock into her pussy before thrusting into her roughly.

They spent the entire evening making love till they were exhausted and fell asleep.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Brett woke up early and took a shower before slipping on a pair of Christmas boxers and green flannel pj pants.

He walked into the kitchen and got started on making waffles, eggs and bacon.

Santana smelled the food and crawled out of bed. She took a fast shower before pulling on a pair of Brett's red boxer and his black t-shirt.

San walked into the kitchen and heard Christmas music playing lightly as Brett cooked.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Santana smirked.

Brett grinned and turned towards her, "Merry Christmas, Gorgeous."

Santana smiled, "You didn't have to make breakfast."

Brett shook his head, "Of course I did. It's Christmas."

Santana laughed.

They sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast before walking over to the living room. They sat next to the tree and Santana handed Brett his Christmas present.

"I want you to open before LeAnn and Mia get here." She smiled.

Brett grinned, "Ok. What is it?" he smirked, gently shaking the medium sized, wrapped box.

He opened it and beamed, "Really?" He asked

Santana nodded, "Yep"

Inside was pair of Black Bose headphones. He had wanted them for a while but just hadn't had the time to get them.

"Thank you, Baby!" Brett beamed and kissed her. "Alright. You're next." He grinned.

He grabbed a medium sized box and set it in her lap.

"Baby, this is pretty heavy."

"Just open it." Brett grinned

She nodded and opened it. Inside was a wooden box, obviously hand carved. She opened the box and saw that the inside of the lid read, 'Will You Marry Me?'

Santana's head shot up and she found Brett on his knee holding a black ring box. He opened it and smiled.

"Santana, I know that we have a lot of obstacles to face but I know we can do it together. I know our ages make it more complicated and we can't forget the fact that technically you're still married to a jackass but I love you so fuckin much. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Santana was in shock and froze before nodding, "Yes! Of course I will!"

Brett beamed and hugged her, lifting her up in the air.

Santana cried happily as she laughed. Brett pulled back and slid the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect, Baby" Santana smiled.

"Just like you." He replied before they kissed.


	13. The Wedding

**Hey guys! I was going to have this be the last chapter but I figured you guys would want to see the honeymoon. Next chapter will be the end though.**

**Thurs October 1****st**

Brett walked out of the gym and hailed a cab. He went to the store before going to the apartment. Once he got home he put the groceries away before jumping into the shower.

Santana was still at work so when Brett finished getting dressed after his shower, he began to make dinner.

He chopped up vegetables and sautéed them as Santana walked in through the front door.

"Mmmm baby, it smells so good in here." She said as she set her purse and briefcase on the couch before walking to the kitchen, "What are you making?"

"Baked chicken with sautéed veggies and dinner rolls. I also grabbed a cheesecake and some strawberries from the store."

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brett's waist from behind, kissing his back between the shoulder blades.

Brett smiled and turned the stovetop off before putting the vegetables in a bowl and turning to face his fiancé, "Hey baby" he mumbled as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Santana hummed and cupped the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Brett gripped her hips and pulled her body against his before they separated, "I'm glad that you're home."

Santana nodded, "How was work?"

Brett shrugged, "Same old shit."

Santana nodded, "Well are you ready to audition on the 6th?"

"Yep." Brett replied, "I'm not too nervous."

Santana smiled, "You're totally going to get it."

Brett rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. How was your day?"

"Busy." Santana answered, "I got a new client and his case is going to be a doozy."

Brett nodded before the oven dinged. He turned around and pulled the chicken out along with the rolls.

Santana went to shower and change before they sat down for dinner just as it began to rain outside.

After dinner, Brett loaded the dishwasher and started it. Santana grabbed the pre-cut cheesecake and a bottle of wine before going to the living room.

Brett grabbed glasses and forks on his way to the living room to join his fiancé.

He sat down and turned on some light music before pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Is the cheesecake good?" Brett asked, smirking as Santana ate the first bite off her fork.

Santana moaned and nodded, "Really good."

Brett raised his brow, questionably, "So good it made you moan."

"Mhmm" Santana smirked back before feeding him a bite.

"Mmmm, that is good." Brett mumbled

Santana smiled when he handed her a glass of wine. She took a sip before leaning against him.

Brett took a sip of his own wine before kissing the top of her head.

"Have you talked to your sisters or Jesse today?" Santana asked.

Brett shook his head, "No I haven't but I did get a text from Alex."

"What did he say?"

"Ever since he and Steph got divorced in July…he's been an asshole. He had the nerve to text me and say that he wanted to be one of my groomsmen."

"Are you serious? He's insane." Santana replied, surprised.

"Yep. I didn't even bother texting him back. He's such a dick." Brett sighed.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Mike and Jesse both have their tux's ready, right?"

Brett smiled and nodded, "Yes. Don't worry. I've got everything I was in charge of handled."

"Ok good." Santana hummed, "I can't believe we're getting married on the 10th. It's just nine days away!"

Brett smiled, "I know. I'm excited that soon I'll get to call you my wife." He smirked.

Santana smiled, "I can't wait till I can say that you're my husband, Baby."

Brett kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

Santana smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too, Brett." She whispered before kissing him on the lips, gently.

Santana smirked and turned the music up before straddling Brett's lap. Brett grinned and set their wine glasses on the side table before resting his hands on her hips.

Santana cupped his jaw and kissed him deeply, moaning when she felt him slip his tongue along her bottom lip. Brett nipped at her lip and lift her up. He turned around and set her on the couch before pulling off his shirt. Santana pulled off her own shirt and bra.

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brett on his chest, neck then lips. They both quickly stripped off the rest of their clothes.

Santana got on her knees and faced the back of the couch. Brett bit his lip and pumped his cock a few times, making hit harder. He bent his knees and lined the tip of his dick with her pussy.

Brett pushed into her, making Santana let out a loud moan.

Brett thrust his hips as he pulled her back against his chest. He gently caressed her breasts as she whimpered.

Santana moaned so loud that Brett turned the music up a bit more, hoping not to get a complaint from the neighbors. At the moment however, he didn't really give a shit if the neighbors were bothered.

Santana whimpered when she felt Brett circle her clit, "Fuck Baby…" she moaned

Brett kissed her shoulder, "Goddamn Santana. Baby, you feel so fucking good." Brett mumbled.

"Hard…harder, baby." Santana pleaded as there was a knock on the door.

However, neither of them heard it over the music and moans.

A moment later the front door opened and Rachel walked in, "Geez Brett, that music is so…" She froze.

The scene in front of her was not at all what she expected to see when she used the key Brett gave her to use in case of emergencies.

"Fuck…Brett. Shit baby" Santana whimpered.

Rachel turned to leave but ran face first into the edge of the door.

Brett heard Rachel scream in pain and his head shot up.

"Rachel?"

"What?" Santana said, not believing that he was actually saying another woman's name while inside of her.

"No, baby. Rachel is here." Brett said quickly.

He pulled out of Santana and handed her his t-shirt before pulling his gym shorts back on.

Brett looked at Santana, in question and she nodded.

He ran to the kitchen to grab a towel before helping Rachel up. He handed her the towel for her nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"What are you doing here?" Brett asked.

Rachel closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, trying to get rid of the image in her head of Brett fucking Santana from behind.

"I need to leave," Rachel said, feeling beyond awkward.

"Rach, I'm pretty sure you just broke your nose so no, you aren't just going to leave." Brett said, "Let me get you some ice, then I'll take you to the ER."

"No!" Rachel said, "I'll go by myself."

"Rach…" Brett began but she held her hand up

"Please, just leave me alone, Brett." She said before leaving.

Brett looked over at the couch where Santana was sitting wearing only Brett's t-shirt.

"What the hell just happened?" Brett said, confused.

Santana sighed and covered her face, "Baby" She mumbled through her hands before pulling them away from her face, "I think Rachel might be in love with you…"

Brett looked even more confused, "Wha…No."

Santana nodded, "Yes. Brett. I know that guys are sometimes dubious but listen to me. Your best friend is in love with you. I've noticed her acting strange and I thought it was just that she didn't like but now I can see that she's completely in love with you."

Brett took a deep breath and shut the door, locking it before going back over to his fiancé.

He sat on the couch and sighed, "Well fuck…"

Santana looked at her fiancé, feeling bad for him.

"What should I do?" He asked.

Santana put her hand on his leg, "Baby, you need to talk to her."

Brett groaned and covered his face.

"Have you and she ever slept together?" Santana asked, scared of his response.

Brett shook his head, "We kissed once. It was new years and we were at this party. At midnight…well neither of us were seeing anyone so we kissed. That's all it was though…at least for me."

Santana nodded, "Want me to talk to her?"

Brett shook his head, "I'll talk to her. First I need to call Blaine…he'd know where she's at."

"Ok. I'll clean up and meet you in the bedroom."

Brett nodded and grabbed his phone before calling Blaine. They talked for a bit and Blaine told Brett that he'd take care of Rachel.

Brett hung up and went to the bedroom.

"What'd Blaine say?" Santana asked when he crawled into bed.

"He said that he'll take care of Rachel and that yes, she's in love with me." Brett mumbled, still confused.

Santana nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to her but Blaine doesn't think it'll be that easy. He said…" Brett paused and sighed before continuing, "He said that she doesn't want to go to the wedding."

Santana scooted closer to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Baby."

Brett looked over at her and sighed, "How did I not realize?"

"It's not your fault, Brett. She'll be fine."

"San, she's been in love with me for like 5 years." Brett groaned then he stood up, "I have to go talk to her."

Santana sighed and nodded, "I'll be here."

Brett bent down and kissed her on the lips, "I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied while Brett got dressed.

He was pulling on a shirt when he phone rang. He grabbed it and answered when he saw that it was Blaine.

"Hey, is she with you?"

"_Yeah. She's here but she doesn't know I'm calling you." Blaine replied_

"Ok. I'm on my way…"

"_No, Brett. Don't come over. I just wanted to let you know that she's with me. I'm taking her to the ER for her nose. She'll be fine." _

Brett sighed, "But…"

"…_but she won't be at the wedding."_

Brett groaned, "She's my best friend, Blaine…"

"_I know but…you're more than that to her. Look, I'll take care of her. You just get married. You deserve to be happy, Brett. You're a great guy. I'll see you at your wedding." _

"I'm not just going to drop this, Blaine." Brett mumbled

_Blaine sighed, "I figured…"_

Brett thought for a moment, "I'll leave her alone for a couple days but then she's going to talk to me and we're going to work this out. I'm going to see her on the 6th whether she wants to or not because she's going to be at the audition."

"_Yeah I know. Ok well I'll text you later, alright?"_

"Bye" Brett said

"_Bye" Blaine replied before hanging up._

Brett hung up and looked at his fiancé, "Well she's not coming to the wedding…"

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry, Baby."

Brett took off his jeans and crawled into bed, "I'm just going to go to sleep."

Santana sighed, "Ok"

**October 4****th**

Brett finally got home from work and found Santana cooking spaghetti in the kitchen.

"I fucking love Italian food." Brett grinned making Santana jump.

"Shit, Brett. You scared me." She laughed, "And I know you do. That's why I made some." She smiled

"Thanks, Baby. How was your day?" Brett asked as he set his gym bag on the floor.

"Pretty good" She replied, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Do I have time to shower before or not?"

"Yeah, but a quick one." Santana replied as she stirred the sauce

"Cool. I'll be right back."

He took a quick shower before pulling on some comfortable clothes. He went back to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Baby, this looks great!" Brett grinned as she set his plate in front of him.

"Can you grab the wine?" She asked as she put fresh parmesan cheese on their plates.

Brett nodded and got up. He grabbed a nice bottle of wine and opened it before pouring them both a glass.

They sat down and began to eat.

"Tell me about your day?" Brett asked his fiancé.

Santana nodded, "Well I won a huge case today so I'm pretty thrilled."

Brett beamed, "Baby, that's wonderful! You really are so intelligent."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, baby."

Brett winked, "What else happened today?"

"Well I stopped by that cute Italian restaurant that you like so much and bought a tiramisu for dessert to celebrate."

"Perfect, I'll brew us some coffee and we can have it in the living room." Brett replied.

Santana sighed happily and took a bite of her spaghetti.

Brett grabbed a piece of garlic bread and bit it before looking over at his fiancé.

"What?" Santana smiled.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just continually amazed by your beauty."

Santana blushed slightly, "You're sweet, baby."

They finished eating dinner and Brett cleaned up while Santana grabbed dessert and coffee. She put the tiramisu, coffee and two spoons on a tray and took the tray to the living room.

Brett followed her to the living room. He put a movie in and sat next to Santana on the couch. Brett took a bite of the dessert and hummed.

Santana laughed, "You have cocoa powder on your cheek." She wiped it off with her thumb making him grin.

"Thanks, babe" He mumbled before taking a sip of coffee.

They relaxed and watched the movie.

When it ended Brett looked at Santana and realized that she had fallen asleep. He grinned and stood up. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed and went back out to the living room.

Brett cleaned up and put everything away before going to bed himself.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

**October 6****th**

Brett woke up extremely early and showered before getting dressed in nice sweatpants and a t-shirt. He kissed Santana on the forehead before and turned to leave.

"Brett" She said as she sat up in bed, "Break a leg."

Brett winked, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled.

He left and headed to the Broadway Audition. He was auditioning for a rendition of Grease.

When he arrived, he immediately saw Rachel in the Sandy groups. He sighed and went over to the Danny area.

A lunchtime Brett walked over to the food court area and found a sandwich kiosk. He grabbed a club sandwich and paid for it and a Dr. Pepper before going to sit on the bench in the lobby.

He sat down and began to eat his lunch when someone sat next to him.

He turned his head and saw Rachel looking at the ground while sitting next to him.

"Hey Rach." Brett sighed.

"Hey" Rachel replied, "I'm sorry about walking in the other day."

Brett nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry it happened too."

Rachel sighed, "I'm glad that you're happy. I mean that."

Brett smiled, "I'm sorry, Rach…"

Rachel nodded, "It's ok. I should have gotten over you a long time ago."

Brett handed her half his sandwich, "Here."

Rachel smiled and took the sandwich. THey ate together and talked till Brett's number got called.

Later that night, Brett got home and found Santana eating Chinese food on the couch.

"Hey Baby." He grinned.

"How'd it go?" She asked excitedly, standing up and hugging him.

"I got the callback…"

"That's awesome, Brett!" Santana beamed, "I'm so proud of you baby."

Brett smiled and kissed her, "Mmm, you taste sweet and sour."

Santana laughed, "Join me."

"Let me shower really quick then I will." Brett smiled

"Ok."

Brett showered before getting dressed and joined Santana on the couch.

"Tell me all about the audition." Santana smiled.

Brett nodded and look a bite of an egg roll before going on to tell her about the interaction with Rachel.

"So do you think she'll come to the wedding now?" Santana asked.

Brett nodded, "I think so."

**Wed October 7****th**

Brett met up with Mike, Blaine and Jesse at Ted's Bar.

Mike ordered the first round and toasted Brett's bachelor life.

The guys spent the evening drinking and talking.

**Sat October 10****th**

Brett was standing in his dressing room, fixing his tie as he looked in the mirror. There was a knock on the door, and he took a deep breath.

"Come in." he said

His older sister, Steph walked in the room wearing a yellow dress.

"Hey! You look great!" She smiled

Brett grinned, "Thanks. Have you seen Santana?"

Steph nodded, "She looks beautiful."

"As always." Brett grinned before turning back to the mirror.

Steph smiled and walked over to her brother, "Your tie is crooked. Face me."

Brett turned around as Renee, his younger sister walked into the room, "Brett…"

"Yeah?" He said as Steph fixed his tie.

"Don't freak out but…" She said making Brett looked over at his younger sister, concerned, "Dad's here."

Brett clenched his jaw before the door swung open and Kevin Pierce walked in the room.

Steph sighed and looked at their father, "What are you doing here?"

Kevin ignored her and looked at Brett, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Brett clenched his jaw, "I'm getting married…you weren't invited."

"I know but you see when I get word that my 23 year old son is getting married, I like to know that he at least got a prenup. Imagine my surprise when I find out that not only did you not get a prenup but the woman you're marrying is twice your fucking age. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kevin said angrily.

Brett fixed the cuff of his right sleeve, "It's none of your business."

"See that's where you're wrong, Brett. It's my money at risk if this cougar…"

"Don't call her that!" Brett shouted, startling his father, "Leave! Now!"

Kevin shook his head, "No. I brought my lawyer so if you must marry this…woman then you both have to sign the prenup."

"No. I'm not signing it and neither is she. Now leave before I call the cops."

Kevin laughed harshly, "Son, you really think some NYPD rookies are going to force me to leave my own son's wedding?"

"Don't call me that." Brett growled.

Jesse walked in the room while looked at his phone, "Hey, how's it going in here…" He said before looking up to find his father staring at him in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kevin glared.

"He was invited unlike you." Brett replied as he walked over and pulled Jesse away from the older man.

Kevin starred at Jesse before looking at Brett and the girls, "Sign the fucking prenup before this sham of a wedding happens!"

Brett stormed over to his father and glared at him, "It's not a fucking sham! I love her and she loves me. Now get the fuck out of here, now!"

Kevin shook his head, "It's a good thing your mother didn't live to see this nightmare…" Brett swung his fist, clocking Kevin in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of here, Kevin."

Kevin held his jaw as he stood up, "If you don't sign this …I'm taking you out of my will."

Brett nodded, "Fine. Take me out of it. I don't care. I just want you gone."

Kevin growled, "You'll regret this."

Brett shook his head, "No…I won't. Leave now or I'm calling the cops."

Kevin smirked, "Fine but don't come crawling back into my life."

"I never wanted to be part of your life." Brett said, angrily before Mike ran into the room.

"It's time, dude." Mike said

Brett looked at his father and nodded before walking out of the room.

Jesse and the girls followed him as Kevin left the church.

Brett, Mike and Jesse went to the end of the aisle. Brett shook the minister's hand before taking his spot. He took a deep breath and felt Mike pat him on the shoulder.

Brett nodded and looked down the aisle, anxious to see Santana.

The music began to play as Brett's niece, Hailey and nephew, Andrew walked down the aisle. Hailey tossed flowers while Andrew carried the rings.

Tina and Quinn walked down the aisle next before the music changed.

Brett stood up straighter and watched closely as Santana and her brother, Tomas came into view.

Brett's heart stopped. She looked stunning in a red, off the shoulder dress with lace sequins. Her bouquet was made of white roses, matching Brett's boutonniere.

Brett couldn't hold back the few tears that filled his eyes. He gently wiped the tears away without looking away from his fiancé.

Santana was beaming but she too had tears in her eyes.

Tomas escorted her down the aisle and handed her over to Brett with a nod. Brett held her hand and smiled, looking into her eyes.

Santana smiled and whispered, "Hey"

"You are so beautiful" Brett replied quietly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here to witness the union of Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez." The minister began.

"They have written their own vows for each other. Brett, what would you like to say to Santana?"

Brett grinned at Santana and cleared his throat.

"San, today is the best day of my life. Today I become your husband. As your husband, I promise to you that I will love you fully, unconditionally and without hesitation for the rest of our lives. I promise to stay completely faithful to you and you alone."

"You have brought so much light into my life and I thank you for that. I am so grateful that you agreed to become my wife and I hope to make you never regret it." Brett said, "I promise to laugh with you in times of joy and to hold you whenever you need me to."

Santana smiled with watery eyes while the minister spoke up, "Santana, what would you like to say to Brett?"

"Brett, you have made me the happiest woman in the world since the moment we met. You have brought so much joy into my world. I know that you are what was missing in my life."

"I promise to stay faithful only to you. I promise to show you…that choose you each and every day. I can't wait to share my life with you."

The minister smiled, "The rings."

Mike handed Brett the ring while Quinn handed Santana the other ring.

Brett slid the solid silver band onto Santana's left ring finger.

Santana smiled up at him as she slid the larger solid silver band onto his left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Brett grinned and didn't wait for permission before pulling Santana into a deep kiss making everyone laugh.

Holding hands, they walked back up the aisle and to Santana's dressing room. Brett pulled her close and kissed her again.

Santana laughed and smiled into the kiss.

Brett grinned, "I love you, wife."

Santana laughed, "I love you too, husband." Santana looked at his lips and bit her own, "I can't wait till tonight…"

"You have to, Baby…it'll be worth it…I promise." Brett mumbled before kissing her again, "Now get changed and I'll see you in a few minutes."

Brett left and changed out of the tux and into a pair f gray slacks and a deep blue dress shirt.

Santana changed out of her red dress and into a purple gown.

Brett and Santana met in the lobby and headed to the reception in the large dining hall.

"You ready for this?" Brett asked his wife.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Let's do this."

They walked in, holding hands and everyone clapped.

Brett led the way to the dance floor as 'Thinking Out Loud' came on.

He pulled her close and they slowly swayed to the music.

"I'm so happy" Santana whispered.

Brett nodded, "Me too, baby." He smiled before something caught his eye. Kevin Pierce was still there, talking to Jesse.

Brett clenched his jaw and Santana frowned, "What's wrong?"

"My father is here." Brett mumbled

"Wait, really?" Santana asked, surprised.

Brett nodded, "I'm sorry, Baby. I hate that he showed up today."

Santana nodded, "It's fine. Should we call someone?"

"No. I'll handle it in a bit." Brett shook his head.

They finished dancing and kissed before going to say hello to their guests.

When it was time to cut the cake, they headed over to the table and stood next to it for the pictures.

"Alright, go ahead" The photographer nodded.

Brett grabbed the cake cutter and together, they cut the cake.

At the same time, they fed each other a bite of cake.

Santana laughed when she saw a little bit of icing on Brett's chin. She wiped it off with her thumb.

"You're cute." She laughed

Brett winked, "So are you."

Brett looked over to his right and saw his father rolling his eyes.

Brett sighed, "Babe, why don't you dance with your brother for a bit?"

Santana nodded and kissed Brett on the lips before going over to her brother.

While the attention was on his wife, Brett stormed over to his father, grabbed him by the front of his suit and dragged him out of the room. He only caught the attention of Mike and Jesse who followed him into the hallway.

"I told you to leave!" Brett growled, shoving Kevin against the wall.

Kevin pushed Brett back, "I told you that this was a mistake! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brett glared at Kevin and shoved him back against the wall, "Leave now!"

"Brett, I get that you don't like me but I am your father so you need to listen to me. You can sign a postnuptial agreement…if she'll sign it…" Kevin insisted.

"Mike, call the cops." Brett said

Mike pulled out his phone and called the police.

"Brett, you need to get back in there." Mike said, "I'll make sure he leaves."

Brett nodded and walked back into the dining hall. He got in there just in time to find Santana and dance some.

When it was time for them to go up to their hotel room, everyone hugged them bye before they left.

When they got up to their room, Santana turned to her husband and smirked.

Brett laughed and pulled her close, "Come here."

Santana smirked as he gripped her ass, "I am so happy." She smiled.

Brett nodded, "Me too, San."

Santana bit her bottom lip and glanced as his lips thoughtfully.

Brett smirked and nodded as he pulled her into another deep kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and grinned as she stripped off her purple gown.

Brett was surprised that underneath the gown, Santana was wearing a matching set of white bridal underwear.

"I went a little traditional" She shrugged

"You look beautiful." Brett smiled, "Perfect"

Santana blushed slightly which made Brett smirk as he took off his clothes. He stripped down to his boxers and jumped onto the bed.

Santana smiled and kissed him deeply, pulling him down on top of her. Brett grinned and kissed her on the neck making her moan.

"Fuck." Santana moaned as he nipped at her skin.

Brett groaned and gripped her hips tightly as he kissed her neck. He skillfully unhooked Santana's bra with one hand.

Santana smiled, "You've got talent Mr. Pierce."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Pierce." Brett smirked and kissed her deeply.

They quickly slipped off their underclothes. Brett took off his black boxers while Santana slipped off the white, Bridal thong.

Brett pulled the covers over them and kissed his wife as he pushed his cock into her pussy.

Santana moaned, "Fuck"

Brett pumped his hips as he sucked on her right nipple.

"Shit Baby" Santana whimpered as she gripped his hair.

Santana moaned and spread her legs further apart. Brett moved his hips faster and aimed for the spot that made her whine.

"Shit Baby, harder…" She moaned and he thrust harder.

Brett could feel her pussy clenching around his cock and groaned as he pumped faster, making her finally cum around him.

Brett came deep in her making her moan as he filled her up.

"Goddamn." Brett groaned and kissed his wife, "I fucking love you."

Santana smiled and kissed him back, "I fucking love you too."

They ordered some room service since they hadn't had much time to eat.

They ate and talked about their honeymoon in the Bahamas. They were spending a week in the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

"I am so excited to have my wife in a bikini all week." Brett grinned.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're the only one."

"Hey, Mrs. Pierce!" Brett said, "You are one sexy woman."

Santana smiled and kissed Brett as they curled up into bed together and fell asleep.


	14. Forever

**Hey guys! This story has been so much fun to write and I really do hope that you all enjoyed it! If you could please take a moment and leave a review, it would mean a lot. **

**Sunday, October 11****th**

Brett woke up and rolled over, groaning when he was met with Santana's naked body, next to him under the covers.

Brett opened his eyes and kissed her on the neck as his hands wondered her body.

Santana moaned as she woke up. Brett's hand was cupping her breast and she bit her lip.

"Good morning to you too." She moaned.

Brett grinned and kissed her neck, pulling her completely against his body. Santana moaned when she felt her husband's hard cock pressed into her back.

"I see that all of you is wide awake." Santana laughed as she reached behind her and rubbed his cock.

She turned her head to kiss him and moaned when he flipped her onto her back. He kissed her deeply and groaned as he settled between her thighs.

Brett kissed her as he pushed into her pussy. She moaned into his ear as he pounded her at a steady pace.

Brett could feel her pussy clenching his cock and he groaned.

"Your pussy is so gaddamn good." Brett mumbled against he her neck before he nipped at it.

Santana whimpered, "Fuck Brett" as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as a small orgasm rushed over her.

"Oh…Fuck…oh…shit pound me…" She moaned

Brett picked up the pace and gripped her hip before mumbled, "Roll over."

Santana licked her bottom lip and kissed him before rolling onto her stomach.

Brett smirked and kissed her shoulder blade, "Spread your legs for me, Baby"

Santana moaned and did as he asked.

Brett looked down and groaned, "Santana, I swear baby, you are dripping on the fucking sheets. I can't wait to fuck you till you're screaming for me to stop."

Santana whimpered at his words and her legs shook a little in need.

"You look so delicious, San." Brett mumbled and nipped at her ear making her moan against the pillow.

Brett gripped her ass and smacked it a couple times, "Fuck, I love your body." Brett groaned before guiding his cock into her pussy.

"Ugh! Huh shit! Brett, harder!"

Brett fucked her harder, "Damn you're so fucking tight…it's incredible." Brett moaned.

He could feel her pussy squeezing his cock and he too was about to cum so he got a better position. He gripped her waist and ass before pounding into her at the just the right angle to hit her spot so she moaned and her legs shook.

She couldn't control herself as a massive orgasm hit her. Her legs shook uncontrollably. Brett groaned as her pussy clenched around his cock and he came deep inside her as her pussy milked him dry.

"Goddamn, Santana!" Brett groaned, "Damn baby, you just…fuck…" he said slowly pumping his hips.

Santana whimpered as she came down from her high, "Fuck, Baby. You are damn good at that."

Brett bit his lip as he looked down at her.

Brett bent down and kissed her on the back of her neck. He kissed her under her jaw, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled and turned her head to see him, "I love you too, Brett."

Brett grinned and pulled out of her, "On your back, Baby."

Santana rolled onto her back and was surprised to see her husband pumping his cock.

"We're no where near done."

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I have the sexiest husband in the world."

Brett grinned, loving hearing her say his new title.

Brett reached down and slid his thumb along her lip, "You are so fucking beautiful"

Santana blushed and looked away from him.

Brett bent down and kissed her lips before kissed her neck and chest. He sucked on each nipple, taking his time before kissing his way down to her pussy.

Brett ducked his head and licked her pussy. He sucked and licked till she was cumming in his mouth, desperately pulling his short blond hair.

"Goddamn, Brett." She whimpered.

Brett kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing back up her body to her lips.

"Whew…" Santana breathed, laughing.

"Feeling good?" Brett asked, grinning.

"I feel great, Baby" Santana smiled, "But we have to get up or we're going to miss our flight."

Brett groaned, "It's still early."

Santana rolled over and got out of bed.

Brett groaned, "God, you are beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Baby, I love you so much but we have to go."

"I know" Brett groaned before standing up and getting ready to go.

They quickly got dressed and got to the airport. They ran inside just as their plane took off.

"Well ok…" Brett sighed, "I'll get another flight and…"

"No wait…" Santana said thoughtfully.

Brett raised as brow but waited for his wife to speak.

"Ok so you may hate this idea but hear me out…all we've paid on the honeymoon is the deposit. We could save so much money if we just went somewhere closer. All I want to do this week is spend time with you. I don't care where we go."

Brett nodded, "Well my love I have an idea…"

Brett kissed Santana on the cheek before grabbing his phone.

He called his cousin and set up a destination while telling Santana to grab them some food.

Brett bought them new plane tickets.

"Ok so where are we going?" Santana asked Brett as they ate their burgers.

Brett grinned, "We are taking a private jet to an island. We'll have to buy some warmer clothes though once we get there."

"What Island?"

"It's called Ocracoke. Is off the coast of North Carolina. My cousin owns a Cottage there and he said we can stay there this week."

"Baby, that sounds perfect." Santana smiled, "I can't wait. When's the flight?"

"In an hour. We need to check out bags."

When it was time, they boarded the small plane. It only took about 2 hours to get there.

They landed on the island and grabbed their luggage before getting a ride to Brett's cousin, Todd's Cottage.

Brett got the spare key under the rock and they headed inside.

"We need some warmer clothes." Santana said

Brett smirked, "Not till tomorrow."

Santana smiled, "Well what into the world are we going to do tonight."

"The local pizza place is down the street. I'll run down there in Todd's gold cart and grab food. I'll be right back." Brett grinned

Santana nodded, "Ok I'm going to look around."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Brett said as he grabbed the golf cart key from the kitchen.

He headed out to the garage and got in the golf cart. He drove it down to the pizza place and grabbed a large pizza and a 6 pack of beer.

He took it all back to the Cottage and headed inside as it began to rain.

"Baby!" Brett said, finding Santana in the living room looking at all of the pictures on the walls.

"Hey this Cottage is adorable." Santana said, smiling and I do believe that I spot my husband in a few of these pictures.

Brett grinned and walked over to his wife, "Yeah, that's me and Todd and Todd's sister Tess."

Santana turned around, "I'm starving."

"Me too…" Brett smirked, looking down at her brown eyes.

"Brett, I mean for food."

"How about this I feed you then you …you can feed me." Brett mumbled and kissed her gently making her moan.

"Mmm Fuck…Ok. Pizza then sex." Santana moaned.

Brett nodded and they sat on the living room floor. They ate pizza and drank beer before making out on the couch.

"What all is there to do here?" Santana asked as they kissed.

"Well, it's a small island but we can go to other islands if we want. I'll show you a brochure on Ocracoke later…unless you want me to find it now.

Santana shook her head while biting her lip, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Brett nodded and they walked to the bedroom quickly. Santana moaned and kissed him deeply as they stripped off their clothes.

Brett picked her up and gripped her ass, "What's wrong? You're tense…"

Santana moaned, "Nothing I'm fine…"

"San, what is it?"

"I'm fucking freezing but I'll warm up in a minute" Santana sighed

Brett grinned and pulled the covers over the, "Better?" He asked, trailing his fingers around her nipples.

Santana moaned, "Fuck…yeah. Kiss me."

Brett nodded and bent his head, kissing her deeply, "I'm about to fuck you so hard, San."

Santana bit his lip gently and moaned as Brett guided his cock into her pussy. He thrust roughly making her moan into his mouth.

"You are so good, Baby…Fuck" Santana moaned, dragging her nails down his chest and abs.

Brett's breathing pace picked up and he groaned, trying to hold back on cumming. Santana's pussy was squeezing him so perfectly that he was fighting to not cum.

"Shit, fuck…I'm…goddamn…" Brett mumbled

Santana smirked, and squeezing him tighter, "Cum for me baby." She moaned.

Brett couldn't hold back any longer so he shot his load deep in her pussy making Santana cum around him.

"Fuck I love you" Santana moaned as she came.

Brett nodded and kissed her, "I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Monday, October 12****th**

Brett woke up and got dressed before going to the out to the golf cart. He hopped in and ran down to the store. Once he bought some simple things and a couple sweatshirt, he stopped Eduardo's Taco Stand an grabbed some breakfast and Mexican hot Chocolate.

Brett drove back to the Cottage and walked inside. He took the breakfast burritos and hot cocoa to the bedroom.

"San" Brett smiled

Santana groaned and rolled over, "I love your ass but I'd rather see your face right now, Mrs. Pierce."

Santana laughed and rolled back over, "Mmm…what smells so good?"

"Eduardo's Taco Stand is incredible. Eat up and here's Mexican Hot Chocolate." Brett grinned.

"Mmm…this is so fucking good."

"I bought us some sweatshirts we'll look like major tourists." Brett grinned.

Santana laughed, "I was looking at my phone earlier and that I saw that a place called Jockey's Ridge is nearby. It's supposed to be really cool. It's America's largest sand dune."

Brett nodded, "It's further up the Outer Banks. We don't have to stay here the whole time. The best way to see the Outer Banks is with a trailer so we should definitely come back with a trailer some time soon."

Santana nodded, "That sounds like fun. Let's just stay here this week because honestly I love this little Cottage."

Brett smiled and lost track of his thoughts. All he could think about was his father's warnings about Santana.

"Brett…Brett!" Santana said, finally getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Brett hummed.

"What's were you thinking about?" Santana asked.

Brett shook his head, "Nothing."

"Brett…really? What is it?" Santana pushed.

Brett sighed, "I was thinking about my father and how wrong he is about you. He thinks that you just want me for my family's money but that's just…"

"Not true!" Santana snapped, "Brett, I love you. I don't care about money."

"I know that, Baby" Brett smiled, "I was just thinking about how wrong he is. I can't stand that douche."

Santana nodded, "You and I haven't even really talked about your family's money. All I know is that you're from a well-off family. But Brett, I don't care. Baby, we can live in a box for all I care. I just want you."

Brett smiled, "I love, Baby."

"Let's finish eating and then go explore…"

"It just started raining…" Brett said, "I thought we could take a bath till it stops then explore."

Santana nodded, "I'd love to do that." She smiled.

They finished eating breakfast before going to the bathroom.

Brett turned on the bath and fill the tub with mild water and some bubbles. They both climbed into the tub. Brett sat behind Santana and kissed her shoulder.

They soaked and talked.

After they got out of the tub they decided to run to the store. They went to the only clothing shop on the island. Santana bought a couple long sleeve shirts, some jeans and a baseball cap.

Brett grabbed a couple jackets, t-shirts and jeans.

While they were out it stopped raining, so they decided to go grab something for lunch.

"You want to go check out the lighthouse after we drop this stuff off at the cottage?" Brett asked his wife.

Santana nodded, "I love lighthouses"

"I didn't know that about you." Brett smiled.

"Well now you do." Santana smirked.

Brett grinned, "Ready to go?"

After dropping everything off at the cottage, Brett and Santana headed over to the small, white lighthouse.

"It is so cute." Santana smiled as they parked and walked down the boardwalk to the lighthouse.

Brett smiled and took pictures of his beautiful wife as she walked towards the lighthouse.

After spending some time at the lighthouse they ran to the store. Brett went inside and bought a map of the Outer Banks as well as some wine.

They headed back to the cottage and went inside.

"So…you going to tell me why you love lighthouses so much?" Brett asked as he poured them each a glass of wine.

Santana smiled, "Do you really want to know…"

"Of course I do." Brett replied as he sat next to her on the couch.

Santana smiled, thoughtfully, "So when I was younger me abuelo told me about when he was young. He worked on a fishing boat and they actually got lost at sea. It took them three days to find land."

"Will you tell me the story?" Brett asked

Santana smiled and nodded. She poured herself another glass of wine and topped off his glass before sitting back to think, "He worked on a fishing boat and on one of their expeditions it began to storm. The next day the realized that the storm had moved them all over so they were lost."

"It took three days and it was the middle of the night when they found land. He told me that he was looking into the vast space and suddenly he saw a light. He shook his head, thinking he was imagining things but he saw the light again."

"He always told me…'Life is like the ocean at night…we're all waiting and praying to find a lighthouse. Once you find that person that brings light into your world…you've found your lighthouse.'"

Brett nodded, "You're my lighthouse." He grinned

Santana beamed, "You're mine too."

Brett winked and stood up. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the map he had bought.

"This map tell us where all the Outer Banks lighthouses are. We need to plan a trip where we just driving the islands. There are ferry boats that go from island to island."

Santana beamed, "Ok! Let's plan it. We can take a trailer and travel. We can sleep in the trailer! Baby, that would honestly be so much fun."

They wen tot the bedroom and laid down on the stomach, while looking at the map and writing on it with a pen.

They had been planning the trip for a little over an hour when Santana felt Brett lift up her shirt and kissed her lower back.

Santana smiled, "Baby…"

Brett hummed as he kissed all over her back, "Hmmm?"

Santana laughed, "Brett, baby, I can't concentrate when you do that."

Brett grinned and pushed her shirt up her back and over her head, covering her face.

Santana burst out laughing, "Brett!"

Brett laughed and flipped her onto her back, fixing her shirt, "You are so beautiful." Brett mumbled as he kissed her stomach.

He moved his hands up and took off her shirt. Santana bit her bottom lip and looked up at him

"I'm so glad that you're my wife…" Brett mumbled

Santana smiled and cupped his face, "I'm so glad that you're my husband."

Brett winked at her and bent his head, capturing her lips with his own.

Santana moaned and kissed him back. Brett pushed the map and markers off the bed making the Latina laugh.

"Baby, we could have moved that stuff…"

"I did" Brett mumbled as he kissed her neck.

Santana moaned, biting her bottom lip as he nipped at her jawline before moving down her body. He undid the button and zipper of her pants. He pulled her jeans off followed by her panties.

Santana whimpered when she felt Brett kissed her pussy.

"Brett" She breathed as he licked her pussy and sucked her clit.

"Fuck!" Santana moaned loudly as her legs began to shake a bit.

Brett pushed two fingers deep into her pussy and curled them, making her moan loudly again and grip his hair.

Brett smirked and pulled away from his wife's pussy and kissed his way up her body. He groaned when he got to her breasts but realized that she still had her bra on.

"Goddamn-it why did you stop?" Santana sighed

Brett laughed, "Baby, I'll take care of you in just a second."

Santana smiled, "Do you want me to get you hard?"

Brett rolled his eyes, "Like I'm not already hard?"

Santana laughed, "Get undressed and lay on your back."

Brett nodded and did as she said. Santana climbed on top of his lap and moaned as she kissed him.

Brett groaned and gripped her bare ass tightly.

Santana moaned, "Not yet, baby."

She kissed down his toned, dancer's body.

Brett groaned and watched as his wife took his cock into her mouth. His eyes rolled and his head fell back as she skillfully gave him head.

"Fuck San." Brett groaned and grabbed a handful of her raven hair.

Santana moaned as she bobbed her head before taking all of him into her throat, making her gag a little.

Brett moaned, "Do that again, Babe."

Santana moaned and did as he said, taking all of him before she pulled away. She turned away from him with Brett's legs bracketing her body. She reached back and gently guided Brett's cock into her pussy.

Brett groaned and gripped her ass as she rode him, "Yeah Baby." He mumbled.

Santana moaned, "Fuck me."

"Baby, you're doing all the fucking right now…" Brett mumbled

Santana laughed, as she pulled away. She faced her husband and straddled his lap, "Shit" She moaned as she lowered herself onto his cock.

Brett clenched his jaw as she began to ride his cock, "That's it baby" Brett mumbled.

"Huh Fuck."

Brett pulled her down against his chest and kissed her while gripping her ass.

They were both breathing heavily as Brett flipped them so he could be on top. He set up on his knees and thrust into her with vigor.

Santana moaned out his name as he began to feel her pussy clenching his cock. It didn't take much longer for both of them cum.

**Tuesday, October 13****th**

Brett woke up early when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Brett mumbled sleepily.

"Hey man, its Kyle." Kyle was Brett's cousin who was lending them the cottage for the honeymoon.

"What's up?" Brett asked

"Well I remember you and I used to smoke a lot together….do you still smoke?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you probably couldn't have taken any supplies with you…right?"

"Correct…" Brett replied

"Well then. As my wedding gift to you I'm going to hook you up while on the island. I've got a guy…he'll be at the cottage around 10 am. That work?"

"Hell yeah, Thanks man." Brett grinned.

"Not a problem. It might be a small island but it's this guys territory. He hooks up the entire island with green and it's good shit." Kyle nodded

"Awesome. How much will it cost?"

"I'll handle it." Kyle said

"Cool, thanks man."

"No problem just make sure that you're at the cottage around 10. He goes by JBI. He's our age and he's a little odd but his stuff is the shit."

They boys talked for a little bit till Brett felt Santana wrap her arms around his stomach while he was standing at the kitchen counter.

Brett hung up with Kyle and smiled at his wife, "I've got a huge surprise for you in a bit."

"Oh? What kind of surprise?"

"Telling you, wife, would ruin the very surprise of it." Brett smirked

Santana laughed, "Fine. I'm starving. Can go grab some breakfast?"

"I'll go to the taco stand and get us some food. I'll be back in like 5 minutes." Brett said.

"Ok I'm going to take a shower." Santana replied.

Brett nodded and grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter. He headed outside and drove the golf cart to the taco stand for breakfast burritos before heading back to the cottage.

When he got there he walked inside and set the food on the table before going to check on Santana. He grinned we he found her in the shower, rinsing off the soap.

"He beautiful" Brett smiled

"Hey baby. I'll be right there."

"Alright"

Brett went back to the kitchen and sat down. He began to eat his food and look through his social media pages.

Santana waked into the room, wearing khakis and one of Brett's light blue dress shirts.

"He baby" Brett grinned, "You look cute."

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby. I stole your shirt."

"Yeah, and you need to go put a bra on."

"Why? It's just us."

"And I love your nipples baby, but someone is coming over any minute so you need a bra"

"Who's coming ov…"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Brett smiled, "Go. Bra. Now."

Santana laughed and went to put on a bra while Brett answered the door.

"Hey…"

"Hello I'm JBI. I've brought you a gift from Kyle."

"Hey I'm Brett. Come on in." Brett replied and let the guy in the living room.

"Alright so I've got some bud and a grind kit for you as well vape pen and some carts. The vape pen and carts are scentless, so I'd use it in public but for chilling around here…I've some delicious bud." JBI smirked and laid everything out on the coffee table.

"The entire island is basically weed friendly so don't feel paranoid." JBI said

Brett nodded, "Awesome that you so much."

"No problem. Whatever you don't use…just leave it in his nightstand." JBI replied

JBI was sitting on the couch when Santana walked, "Whoa mama." JBI mumbled.

Brett raised a brow and Santana froze.

"Eyes, JBI." Brett muttered.

JBI nodded, "Sorry. Anyways… you're all set. Call your cousin if you have any questions."

Brett nodded and walked JBI out of the cottage before going to back to the living room.

Santana smiled excitedly looking through all the good s on the table.

"Brett, Baby, this is perfect!" Santana beamed

Brett laughed, "Kyle called me this morning and was like 'your wedding gift will be there around 10'" He explained.

Santana smiled, "This is awesome."

"Let's light up." Brett said as he sat down. He got started on grinding up the bud while Santana went to the kitchen to grab them some drinks.

Once Brett had a blunt rolled up, he lit it and took a hit before handing it to his wife.

Santana smiled and took a couple hits before handing it back to Brett.

Brett scooted closer to the Latina and kissed her shoulder, "I love you."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Brett."

"What would you like to do tonight?" Brett asked

"This might sound strange because we're on this beautiful island, but I'd really like to relax and watch a movie or something."

"No that sounds perfect. We can just chill around the cottage and I'll pick up a pizza later." Brett nodded

Santana smiled, "Perfect" she mumbled and leaned over towards him.

Brett grinned, "Yes, my love?"

Santana leaned further and kissed her husband's lips. Brett grinned into the kiss and pulled her on to his lap.

Santana moaned and straddled his lap. Brett didn't waste anytime before he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Brett set her on the bed before he pulled off his t-shirt. Santana kissed his abs and undid his belt and jeans. When he was only in his boxers, Brett bent down and kissed Santana on the lips.

Santana moaned and lifted her arms as Brett pulled her shirt over her head. She kicked off her jeans and they crawled into bed. Brett settled between Santana's thighs and kissed her jaw.

Santana whimpered, "Brett."

"Hmmm?" Brett hummed as he kissed her neck and jaw.

Brett unclipped her bra and kissed his way to her chest. He took her nipple between his lip, making her moan louder.

"Fuck…I need you." Santana whined.

Brett pulled his boxers down and pushed her underwear to the side as he thrust into her.

"Shit!" Santana shrieked in pleasure.

He legs spread further apart and wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck…hold on." Brett sighed and pulled out. He pulled her underwear down her legs kissed her thighs.

Santana's thighs trembled in need. Brett kissed the inner part of her thighs before licking her pussy.

"Oh" Santana breathed and reached down, grabbing his blond hair as she moaned.

He licked and sucked on her pussy and clit. Brett groaned and gripped her hips, pulling her pussy closer to his mouth.

Santana whined and humped his face till she was cumming around his tongue.

"Goddamn." Santana whimpered as she rode out her orgasm.

Brett grinned and kissed his way back up her body to her lips.

Santana breathed heavily and moaned when she tasted herself on her husband's tongue and lips.

Brett pushed his cock into her pussy and groaned, "You feel so damn good, San."

Santana whimpered and drug her nails down his back, "Fuck…I need to ride you." She moaned.

Brett rolled them over and let her straddle his thighs as she rode his cock.

"Fuck San. That's it, baby." Brett groaned, gripping her hips tightly.

Santana whined and thrust, swirling her hips faster, chasing her release. Brett smacked her ass making her moan.

"Fuck…I'm about to cum." Brett mumbled

Santana moaned and bent her head, kissing Brett roughly. Brett groaned and flipped them over so that he took control. They kissed passionately as Brett pounded into her.

"Brett, don't stop…I'm about to…fuck."

Brett moved faster and till Santana came, moaning out his name.

Brett groaned as he came deep in her pussy.

"Oh fuck." Brett mumbled as he kissed her jaw.

Santana moaned as she continued to swirl her hips, riding out her orgasm.

After a few minutes Santana moaned and kissed her husband, "You are so fucking good at that."

Brett smirked, "My dick comes with a 100% satisfaction guarantee."

Santana laughed, "You have never failed to satisfy me, baby."

Brett heard Santana's stomach growl and laughed, "I'm going to get dressed and run to the store. You stay as naked as possible and I'll be back soon."

Santana nodded, "Ok."

Brett ran to the store and bought some steaks to grill, potatoes and a few other items including wine.

When he got back to the cottage, Brett started the grill and got to work on dinner.

He boiled the potatoes before mashing them and grilled the steaks while Santana rolled them a blunt.

Brett heard her walk into the kitchen and turned to see her wearing his dress shirt and a pair of his boxers.

"Damn you are sexy." Brett grinned as he plated all of the food, "Babe, could you grab the wine?"

"Sure, baby." Santana replied before grabbing the wine. She poured them each a glass and took a sip of hers.

Santana lit the blunt and they smoked it as Brett cooked.

They sat down at the table and ate their steaks.

"Baby, this is delicious." Santana smiled as they ate.

"Thanks. It is pretty good. So what movie do you want to watch later?" Brett replied.

Santana smirked, "I really don't care what's on the tv, Brett. It's our honeymoon…"

Brett smiled, "You are so fucking horny all the time." He laughed.

Santana shrugged, smirking, "I am."

Brett laughed and took a bite of his steak before feeling Santana's foot against his crotch.

"San…" Brett mumbled.

Santana laughed and shrugged, "What?"

"Come here." Brett said quietly.

Santana stood up and walked over to her husband. She straddled his lap and sat down.

"Yes?" Santana smirked.

Brett grinned and rested his hands on her thighs, "I'm ready for dessert…" he mumbled.

Santana smirked, "What's for dessert?"

"You." Brett said and lifted her up.

He carried her to the bedroom and set her on the bed. Santana pulled off the shirt she was wearing and the boxers she had on. Brett clenched his jaw and pulled off his shirt.

Santana reached to undo his pants but he stopped her, "Babe, I've got this." Brett muttered.

He pushed her back so that she was laying on the bed and laid down between her legs.

Santana moaned and bit her bottom lip as he kissed her pussy.

Santana ran her fingers through Brett's hair as he ate her pussy.

"Shit, Baby" Santana mumbled

Brett groaned and sucked on her clit making her legs tremble.

"Ah fuck…" Santana moaned, "Come here, Brett…"

Brett kissed her pussy before moving up her body. He kissed his way up to her lips and made her moan as he kissed her passionately.

Brett didn't wait before guiding his cock into her pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Santana moaned into Brett's mouth.

Brett groaned, "Goddamn you're tight as fuck." He mumbled.

Santana whimpered and gripped Brett's ass, "Harder, Brett…fuck me harder."

Brett thrust his hips with more vigor.

"That's it" Santana whined, "Don't' stop…I'm about to cum…fuck…"

Brett felt her pussy clench his cock and milk it as he came deep in her.

"Fuck…that's so good." Brett mumbled

Santana moaned and nodded, "Mhmm." She hummed and licked her lips.

Brett kissed her lips and grinned, as he rolled onto the bed next to her.

Santana kissed Brett's chest and collar bone before resting her head on his shoulder.

Brett looked down at his wife and smiled, "I love it when you're naked."

Santana blushed, "Well I love it when you're naked too."

"You want to take a bath?" Brett asked

Santana nodded and together they went to the bathroom. Brett filled the large tub with warm, soapy water while Santana grabbed them some wine from the kitchen.

Brett climbed in first so that he was behind his wife. Santana sighed as the warm water flowed over her. Brett lazily traced little patterns on her arm.

Santana smiled looked back at him before leaning over and kissing him.

Brett grinned and kissed her back.

Santana pulled back and rested her head against his shoulder, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Brett replied as he reached over and grabbed his glass of wine.

"Swear that you'll be honest…" Santana said nervously.

Brett looked at his wife, confused, "Of course. I don't lie to you."

Santana took a deep breath "Are you sure that you're ok with us not having kids?"

Brett opened his mouth then paused to think before replying, "I've never seen myself as a father. I just knew I was searching for someone and I found you. You're all I need, San."

"But you'd be such a great dad…" Santana sighed, feeling terrible.

Brett shook his head, "Let's get a dog" he shrugged.

Santana laughed and nodded, "Ok baby…we'll get a dog."

"Awesome. We'll find the perfect dog when we get back home."

**Saturday, October 17****th**

After lunch, Brett and Santana headed back to the cottage to pack their bags.

Santana was folding her shirts when Brett walked in the room and hugged her from behind, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Baby." Santana smiled, "Are you almost done packing?"

Brett nodded, "Yep. The last load of laundry is in the dryer, so I'll be done soon. How about you?"

Santana nodded, "I just have to grab my bra from the bathroom."

"I'll grab it." Brett replied before going to the bathroom where he grabbed the purple bra, hanging on the shower rod.

He handed it to his wife, "Thank you, baby" Santana smiled.

Brett smirked and pulled her against him. Santana smiled and kissed him on the jaw.

Brett shook his head and gently grabbed her chin before softly kissing her on the lips.

Santana wrapped her arms around his waist as they kissed. She moaned when Brett gripped her ass. He bent down a bit and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss deeply.

Brett walked over to the bed and set her on it. Santana moaned when she felt him cup her breast.

"Brett, baby." Santana moaned, "I…we don't…we don't have time to…"

Brett sighed and pulled back, "Alright."

Santana bit her lip and groaned, "Fine, but we have to be quick!"

Brett grinned and pulled his pants down. Santana quickly stripped off her clothes before her husband guided his dick into her pussy.

"Shit!" Santana moaned

Brett groaned and pulled out, "Get on your knees, baby."

Santana flipped over, onto her knees and looked back at her husband.

Brett lined up with her entrance and pushed into her pussy, making her whine.

Brett pumped his hips at a fast pace, building up both of their climaxes.

"Don't stop." Santana moaned as she swirled her own hips.

Brett thrust harder taking had by surprise as he gripped her hip with one hand and her hair with his other hand.

Brett groaned and as he felt her clenching his cock.

"Fuck…I'm about to…" Santana mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as she came moments before her husband came as well.

Brett pulled out and they rolled onto the bed to catch their breath.

"Jeez baby…" Santana breathed, laughing.

"What?" Brett laughed.

"That just came out of nowhere." Santana grinned.

Brett shrugged, "I had the urge to sleep with my wife."

"Ans I love it when you have that urge…" Santana stretched.

They got back to packing and before heading to the small airport. Their flight was set to take off at 9 that night.

When the flight landed they took a cab back to the apartment.

They walked up to their place and went inside, tossing their bags on the floor before going and collapsing on the bed.

"Fuck I'm tired yet so horny." Brett mumbled

Santana made a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan.

"Thank God we've got the rest of our lives to have hot…really hot sex." Santana muttered.

Brett grinned, "I love you, Santana Pierce."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, husband." She replied as she fell asleep next to the man of her dreams.

Brett looked over at her and smiled to himself, grateful for his life.

**THE END**


End file.
